A Match Made In Hell
by greyeyes0
Summary: No one would put corridor brawling, bitter enemies Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy against each other in an Inter-House Triwizard Tournament. And nobody is more wary than the childhood rivals, but they quickly begin to use the scenario to their advantage. When soon thrust into unusual situations, the boys find their relationship takes an unexpected and surprising turn..SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

**A Match Made in Hell**

**Disclaimer: All but the original characters and scenarios are JK. Rowling's , although I do dearly wish Malfoy was mine.**

**...**

**Stop making the eyes at me,**

**I'll stop making the eyes at you.**

**What it is that surprises me,**

**Is that I don't really want you to.**

'_**I Bet That You Look Good On The Dancefloor'- Arctic Monkeys**_

Chapter One - A Tasty Dish At Dinner

"Reckon you'll enter?" Albus turned to see his cousin Louis whispering in his ear with a crafty nudge. Keeping his eye trained on Headmistress McGonagall, Albus contemplated for a few seconds before answering.

"Nah," he murmured softly to the blonde, "It's too predictable. Dad was entered and won, I don't want everyone expecting me to do the same. James probably will though."

Both boys glanced sideways down the row to see that Albus' hypothesis was confirmed, if his brother's rapid muttering to Fred Weasley and avid look of anticipation was anything to go by.

"...any further questions can be put to myself or one of your professors. In the meantime, you have until October 10th to make up your mind. In light of the event's history, it certainly will not be life threatening - but I must warn you, it is not for the weak or faint hearted." With one last, sweeping glance of the room, Professor McGonagall retreated to her seat, and instantly an excited babble broke out.

"This is so cool!" enthused Liam Finnigan in his strong Irish accent, who was sat opposite Albus, his shock of blonde hair accentuating his excitement.

"An inter-house Triwizard tournament IS interesting.." agreed Rose Weasley thoughtfully from next to Louis. She frowned slightly at her plate.

"What, thinking of entering, Rosie?" grinned her younger brother Hugo cheekily. He knew fine well his sister would not dare to enter something so illogical.

"Certainly not!" Rose shot back, pursing her lips in disdain. "I was just wondering if this was wise, that's all. We all know what happened last time.." she added darkly.

Albus remembered all too clearly, after hearing many retellings of Cedric Diggory's death, and his father's bravery - told by his relatives of course, not his father.

"You heard wha muh-Goh-a-gall said," disagreed James thickly from further down the table, his mouth full of potatoes.

Pointedly ignoring Rose's stern look of horror at such table manners, which forcibly reminded everyone present of her mother, James swallowed and continued.

"It would be hard to even break a nail in this contest, the high levels of security and awareness." He rolled his eyes, as if he resented the faculty's concern for his safety.

"So I take it you won't be entering then?" asked Albus, smirking. He knew his brother would rather snap his own broomstick than not get a shot at being titled Champion, not that he would admit it.

He glanced up from his own potatoes to see he had again correctly predicted his brother's reaction.

"Well I probably will, just for the hell of it." conceded James, with a thinly veiled attempt to sound offhand, which fooled no one.

Chuckling, Albus looked around the Great Hall, observing the excited faces. He traded amused smiles with Lorcan and Lysander Lovegood on the Ravenclaw table. Knowing the quiet, studious twins, he imagined his childhood friends likely felt as unenthusiastic as he did.

His gaze drifted past them to the Slytherin table, where the faces were unmistakably gleeful. He shuddered to the think how competitive and brutal a Slytherin entrant would be, after experiencing such tactics on the Quidditch field.

Pausing only to wink at his sister Lily on the Slytherin table, he scanned the length of the house once more, unconsciously searching for one particular face.

He was unable to tell himself why he was so interested in the table, but he couldn't shake the feeling he was missing something.

Suddenly, a Hufflepuff shifted out of his line of vision, and his eyes clapped upon his natural born enemy.

The boy lounged so comfortably at the Slytherin table, unaware of the contempt fueled glare from the other side of the hall. Albus drank in the scene of his rival, the familiar face once more a fixture of his, after the two months of their separation. Scorpius Malfoy.

The blonde boy's head swivelled in his direction almost immediately, as if Albus had called his name. Albus breathed in suddenly, as their gazes met. Albus' eyes were narrowed in hate as they registered with the pale grey eyes filled with equal amounts of contempt and scorn.

If it had been anyone else, it would have been embarrassing to directly stare mutely at them for this long, but Malfoy and Albus had an unspoken agreement that the normal rules that society dictated did not apply to them.

Albus was aware of his friends asking him a question, but there was no way he would break the stare first. He continued to throw loathing looks of death at Malfoy, as his friends realised the reason for Albus' lack of communication.

They understood immediately; like every student and teacher in the school, they knew that Albus and Scorpius were bitter enemies, and beyond any help or change.

They had all watched the regular corridor fights between the pair as they grew up, in fact they formed many of Liam Finnigan's fondest memories.

It would take little to spark a fight, perhaps just a Malfoy sneer or a witty Potter insult, and like a stick of dynamite, the tempers would implode. Wands would be drawn, or sleeves would be rolled up. Either way, it always resulted in a thoroughly good show, as the two wrestled on the floor, with their hair and clothes dishevelled and multiple injuries. Madam Abbott, the school nurse, was well accustomed to a weekly visit from one or the other as a result.

On one memorable occasion, Headmistress McGonagall had informed them (through thin, white lips) that the pair were even worse than their fathers. With this fact in mind, the pair seemed hellbent on causing the other as much misery as possible.

This happened regularly, and if truth be told, Albus secretly enjoyed it. People and life at Hogwarts may change annually, but Scorpius and Albus' glares and fights had remained eternally unchanged, in an almost comforting fashion.

"It's almost weirdly intimate, how they stare at each other," giggled Rose, as she surveyed the pair with everyone else in the vicinity. The resulting titters and murmurs of agreement caused Albus' cheeks to burn red in irritation, as he fought the urge to look away and correct them. Seeing this, Malfoy smirked scornfully, and Albus finally dropped his gaze.

"Hell will freeze over when anything between Malfoy and I is intimate." he spat out, and stabbed a potato with his fork to relieve his irritation.

By the time Albus came to be staring at the familiar crimson bed hangings directly above him, he had changed his mind. The Triwizard Tournament was the perfect opportunity to prove himself in front of everyone, particularly Malfoy. Imagining the pale boy's look of fury as Albus lifted the Triwizard cup, he chuckled softly, and fell asleep.

**Thanks for reading and please review if you enjoyed** **it:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Match Made in Hell**

**Disclaimer: All but the original characters and scenarios are JK. Rowling's , although I do dearly wish Malfoy was mine.**

******...**

**Stop making the eyes at me,**

**I'll stop making the eyes at you.**

**What it is that surprises me,**

**Is that I don't really want you to.**

'I **_Bet That You Look Good On The Dancefloor'- Arctic_** **_Monkeys_**

Chapter 2 - Events In The Owlery

In the few moments that followed waking up, Albus had no idea where he was. His bed seemed bigger than usual, as did his room.

Then the events of last night returned to him, and he smiled inwardly. He glanced at his watch, and then did a double take. The small face told him it was 5.30am. Cursing, he rolled over and tried to return to sleep.

He let his mind wander to what Professor McGonagall had told the school last night.

"If you do so wish to enter the tournament, entry is simple. Due to several... flaws in the previous entering and selection process, we have returned to the original method - that is, to come to my office individually, and place the Sorting Hat on your head. It will evaluate your abilities and strength, and will withhold that information until October 10th, when it will impartially decide on the three suitable champions."

She paused to draw breath, and surveyed the room over the top of her spectacles.

"Do not imagine for a second that the hat will not know your age. It cannot be fooled by any ageing potions, a method previous students have had the misfortune to try." She had let her gaze rest on Fred Weasley, who smiled innocently back. He took pride in the fact his father had been one of those students.

"Incidentally," Professor McGonagall had finally added, smiling ruefully at the younger pupils."You must have completed your OWLs to enter the tournament."

Predictably, there were gasps and mutters of outrage from the smaller pupils. Albus and Louis could not resist swapping superior looks with each other at this point, as they were in their sixth year.

Back in the present day, Albus found himself quite unable to sleep, particularly with Liam Finnigan's incessant snoring. But there was not much one could do at 5.30am, mourned Albus, gazing out of the window at the distant Quidditch pitch.

An owl flew past overhead, and he looked at it thoughtfully. He could write to his parents, and tell them the news, although he had a strong suspicion his father would already know, despite the event being within school, and not the Ministry.

Nonetheless, it was something to do, and Albus was eager for his parents to hear it from him first, not James or Lily. It was a sibling thing.

Slipping on his Gryffindor robes, Albus left the warm dormitory and entered the chilly common room, where the weak, grey morning light made everything look just that bit more cold.

He stepped through the portrait hole, and once outside, turned back to see its occupant was fast asleep. His half moon spectacles were perched perilously on the end of his crooked nose, and Albus smiled fondly at his namesake.

Dumbledore had taken over from the Fat Lady as the Gryffindor portrait hole after the War, much to the Gryffindor's delight. He was sought out daily for consultation and advice, and spent the rest of his time choosing his favourite passwords like "oddment" or "tweak", to general amusement.

As Albus navigated the labyrinth of corridors, he took the time to gaze round and fully appreciate the castle, while it was peaceful and quiet. He loved his house in Godric's Hollow, but nowhere had the magical, golden glow like Hogwarts.

But, golden glow aside, it was decidedly chilly in the castle that morning, and Albus fervently wished he hadn't sent his owl Flynn off to Teddy Tonks on the day of his departure - it would have saved him the long, cold walk to the Owlery.

After climbing the narrow Owlery steps for what seemed like half an hour, Albus arrived panting at the top. He was startled to see he wasn't alone, especially this early.

A heavy but small, unfamiliar Slytherin boy with sandy hair stood stroking a tawny owl, but jumped upon seeing Albus.

He looked young and nervous enough to be a first year, Albus decided. His round face was fearful, and set with a bright pink, cold nose and small, inquisitive eyes, which could easily have been piggy, if the boy was just a little chubbier.

"H-hello." He stuttered, clearly freezing. Albus was surprised he had acknowledged him; he had learnt from experience that the only way a Slytherin wished to associate with a Gryffindor was through a fight. Well, his Slytherin did. Apparently this boy was as yet oblivious to this fact.

Wait- his Slytherin?! Had he just referred to Malfoy as his Slytherin?! He shook his head, realizing he definitely wasn't thinking straight in his sleep deprived state.

"Hi." Albus nodded, giving the boy a small smile, assuming the conversation was over. He turned his attention to the rows of owls, still irritated with himself for thinking of bloody Malfoy as his Slytherin. He had just sent an owl off when the boy piped up again.

"You're wearing red and gold. You're in Gryffindor aren't you? I'm in Slytherin." He announced proudly. Letting out a tiny sigh, Albus turned around, resigning himself to talking to the boy. He had to admire his nerve - most First years would never have the courage to strike a conversation with a Sixth year.

Unsure how to reply, but feeling it would be rude not to, Albus unnecessarily asked what year he was in.

"First year. Hamish Dursley." He held out his pudgy hand for Albus to shake.

Albus did so, but somewhat absently. The name Dursley sounded familiar to him, but irritatingly he couldn't place where he'd heard it before.

"Albus Potter." He muttered distractedly, still puzzling over the name Dursley.

He looked up to see the boy do a double take at his name. Albus resisted the urge to roll his eyes - people's fascination with his name and his father seemed to know no bounds.

"Potter?" Hamish repeated, shocked. Albus nodded mutely.

"Is your father called Harry?" He questioned, his face unsure.

Was he mocking Albus? Or was he incredibly oblivious? Albus decided to play it safe, and nodded once more.

"Wo-o-w.." Hamish gasped. Albus wondered why he was so surprised. Albus father isn't exactly recent news, Albus thought everyone knew him.

"I read about what he did, when I got my school books a few weeks ago, I'm Muggle-born you see, and y'know cause Dad says I'm related to him, but I had no idea his children were at school!"

Albus blinked in surprise. "You're related to me?"

Hamish seemed delighted to be the one to inform me. "My dad grew up with your dad! They're cousins!" He beamed expectantly at Albus.

That's when it hit Albus where he knew the name Dursley - the cruel Muggles his father had grown up with. Albus looked at Hamish warily.

"So we're... Second cousins?" he ventured awkwardly.

Hamish nodded so hard his chins wobbled. "Isn't that cool? My dad couldn't believe it when I got my letter from Hogwarts, and boy, when I told him that I'd read that his cousin had saved the whole wizarding world-" Hamish mimicked an explosion. Albus reluctantly found himself laughing at that.

"Well, got to go, breakfast starts soon and I don't want to miss a minute!" Hamish grinned. "Later, cous!" He ran off down the stairs, leaving a thoroughly bewildered Albus behind.

Albus gathered himself together just in time to call "See ya, Dursley!" after him, with noticeably less gusto than the younger boy.

Albus ran a hand through his already wild hair, shaking his head at what had just happened.

"All before my morning bacon," he thought ruefully. He hurried from the Owlery towards the school, eager to put the place behind him.

After attempting to take a shortcut to the Great Hall from the Owlery, but in fact finding himself thoroughly lost, Albus groaned. So much had happened to him on his first day - and all before 7am, he noted sadly.

It was only once he'd turned the corner to enter yet another unfamiliar corridor, he realised his morning was about to get worse.

Sprawling lazily against the wall, with a shock of short, tufty pure white blonde hair and flawless, ivory skin, was none other than the smirking face of Scorpius Malfoy.

"Welcome to Slytherin Headquarters. So nice of you to join me, Potter."


	3. Chapter 3

**A Match Made In Hell**

**Disclaimer: All but the original characters and scenarios are JK. Rowling's but I do dearly wish Malfoy was mine.**.

...

**I wish you'd stop ignoring me,**

**Cause you're sending me to despair.**

**Without a sound yeah you're calling me,**

**And I don't think it's very fair.**

**'****_I Bet That You Look Good On The Dancefloor'- Arctic Monkeys_**

**...**

Chapter Three - Ignorance is _not_ bliss

"Scorpius." Albus acknowledged curtly, and in a split second he'd drawn his wand and pointed it at the man's throat.

Scorpius quickly drew his own wand from his robe, but twirled it between his slender, pale fingers.

"I suggest you get your Gryffindor arse off Slytherin territory before I curse it, Potter." he spat. "Speaking of which, what are you doing here? Meeting someone?" His sharp eyes roved the empty corridor.

"Perhaps not," he sneered "Even 'teenage heartthrob Albus Potter' is unwelcome in Slytherin."

"It's none of your business where I go, Malfoy." growled Albus with cold fury, taking a step closer.

Scorpius advanced as well. Albus felt the familiar rush of adrenaline, as he knew a fight was brewing. He noticed Scorpius' ivory hand had also tightened around his wand.

"Oh, but as Slytherin prefect, it's my duty to see there are no potentially dangerous intruders, which includes you." Scorpius purred dangerously, inching closer. They were now almost nose to nose, and Albus bitterly realized Scorpius had grown a good few inches taller than him in the summer.

"And as Gryffindor prefect," Albus countered, smirking in the pale boy's angular face "I have the right to walk wherever I want, even if that is near your greasy little hind."

A short second later, and Albus saw stars as Scorpius drove a fist up into his chin. He pushed him to the floor, and swung back his leg as far as he could-

Scorpius' groan of pure pain echoed through the surrounding corridors, and Albus quickly began to retreat. He took one last look at his rival on the floor, and was shocked to see the grey eyes were blank, devoid of any emotion. Albus had never seen them without the hate and fury, and he almost fell over.

The eyes locked briefly on his own, and Albus heard Scorpius murmur "That was too far, Potter." The tall boy got up, unusually ungracefully, and stalked off down the corridor without another glance back.

Albus stood frozen for a whole minute. What had just happened? Since when did Malfoy willingly leave a fight after a few punches? He hadn't even left with his usual parting insult.

Perhaps he had gone too far - Albus couldn't begin to imagine how painful his kick must have been. He'd crossed the unspoken line that enemies had - he recalled his father had done the same with the 'Sectumsempra' curse, which ironically had been delivered to Malfoy's own father.

Then, with shock, Albus spotted the drops of blood on the floor which followed the path Scorpius had just taken.

For the first time in his life, he felt regret for hurting Malfoy. He shakily headed to the Great Hall, meaning to find the boy and apologise in person. His pride would take a big hit, and he would surely be laughed at by the Slytherins, but he felt it was the decent thing to do.

.-.

Albus sat with his friends for an hour, ignoring the conversation and instead nervously scanning the sea of dark heads for the blonde one. It never showed up.

Just as he was about to leave, the Great Hall's doors swung open, and the pale boy finally sauntered in. Albus found he primarily felt relief, instead of the usual hate and contempt, and was a little surprised at himself.

"It'll pass." He reminded himself, as he continued to watch Malfoy, who did not look his usual self-absorbed self. He tried desperately to make eye contact all lunch, and at every meal for the following week, but he had a sneaking suspicion the boy was looking anywhere but at him.

For the first time in six years, he was pointedly ignored by Scorpius Malfoy, and he was as sure as hell going to change that fact.

.-.

A month later, on the morning of October 10th, Albus woke up in a state of excitement and nerves. What if, and it was a big if, but what if he was picked as a Triwizard Champion?

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts he failed to notice when he put his jumper on backwards. It was only once he was at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall that a sniggering Fred Weasley alerted him. Embarrassed, Albus wrenched the jumper off over his head, to many catcalls and whoops.

Since his third year, he had been the school 'heartthrob' and he knew it. His unruly black hair, emerald green eyes, and toned, tanned body (thanks to hours of Quidditch practice) was enough to make girls and boys alike drool.

"You've got an audience." warned Louis somewhat unnecessarily.

"Even Malfoy's getting a good eyeful."

Albus looked up, shocked. He had long since given up trying to apologise to the boy, and his pointed ignorance had Albus finding his gaze automatically sliding to the arrogant boy regularly, as if his name was being called.

They hadn't spoken a word to each other since the first morning, but his presence still inexplicably captivated Albus' attention, much to his irritation.

He saw that his cousin was correct, as he saw Malfoy's pale eyes rake his body, before finally meeting his own, with raised eyebrows and a look of cool indifference. Albus sent him death glares back, his heart thudding for some reason. Malfoy relaxed into a scornful smirk, and a curt nod.

Normal service had resumed, Albus concluded.

It was with a broad grin that he offered round the bacon to his friends, who were unable to fathom his sudden change of temperament.

But Scorpius knew, and he watched the Gryffindor with wry amusement. This year was going to be interesting.

...

**Thanks for reading, please review! Reviews encourage my writing, so yeah, and the Triwizard Champions will be announced in the next chapter very shortly :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Match Made In Hell**

**Disclaimer: All but the original characters and scenarios are JK. Rowling's , although I do dearly wish Malfoy was mine.**

******...**

**These days of darkness,**

**Which we've known,**

**Will blow away with this new sun. **

**_I Will Wait - Mumford & Sons_**

**_..._**

Chapter 4- Considering Potter

That evening, there was a definite tension in the air, as people anxiously awaited the evening meal. Scorpius Malfoy was one of those people, not that one could tell.

If one chose to observe him, they would see the boy strut arrogantly around the castle, occasionally shouting insults and slyly shooting spells at attractive girls. Pretty much his normal routine, in other words.

But internally, Scorpius Malfoy was a mess. Apart from being awash with nerves every time he remembered the Triwizard Tournament, he was also confused by something, and spent a large portion of the day puzzling over it.

Albus Potter and he had hated each other for 11 years. Fact.

After his father had bumped into Harry Potter in Diagonal Alley after 13 years of separation, Draco had extended the hand of friendship. In turn, five year old Scorpius was forced to attend the younger Potter boy's fifth birthday party.

He could clearly recall being timid and not knowing anyone. So he decided to draw attention to himself, by riding a toy broomstick right into young Albus Potter.

The two had descended into their first brawl of many, and had wrenched away by their equally apologetic fathers. Both were disgraced. But ever since they had hated the other's despicable guts.

-.-

Scorpius had been perfectly content with ignoring Potter for a few blissful weeks. Potter had crossed a line and put him in unimaginable pain. Scorpius did not wish to dirty himself by associating himself with that kind of person, and had put their rivalry on hold, much to the other boy's obvious bewilderment.

But after a few weeks, he began to miss the easy distractions Potter had provided him with. Duels between classes. Glares during them. Life had been more fun.

Today, Scorpius had permitted himself to look fully at the boy for the first time in weeks, and was more than a little shocked when Potter had stripped off his jumper at breakfast. His muscles were clear through the thin shirt underneath, and it gave Scorpius a peculiar feeling he couldn't put a name to.

Meeting Potter's eyes, he couldn't resist smirking at his shocked, open-mouthed expression. But it has puzzled him, particularly as Potter turned away looking exhilarated. Scorpius would rather die than admit it, but it intrigued him to end, and he had been pondering the meaning of the look all day.

-.-

The Great Hall was filled with a low buzz of voices. There was no apparent need to whisper, the Headmistress had not even arrived yet, but it seemed appropriate to the students.

Albus and Louis were discussing what they thought the first task might be. Albus felt physically sick, and his palms were clammy. He kept glancing every few seconds at the Great Hall doors, when at last they burst open, and a silence immediately fell.

Fred and James were laughing loudly, seemingly unaware of the entrance, deserving a loud "shush!" from Rose Weasley.

Every eye in the hall was on Professor McGonagall as she strode purposefully down the hall, carrying the Sorting Hat. She set it down on the stool, and turned to face the students.

"I am sure you do not need me to tell you what will happen now. Please remain quiet until a champion is announced. The champions could immediately proceed to the trophy room after shaking hands with me."

Minerva McGonagall resisted the urge to laugh at the students' wide eyes looks. Her lips twitched.

"And the first champion will be..." she announced, staring at the hat.

After a few seconds, the hat bristled, and the student body drew in a collective breath.

"Baddock, Jennifer!"

An extremely pretty seventh year Ravenclaw girl stood up, to tumultuous applause. She strode down the hall, beaming and retreated to the trophy room.

"It won't choose another one from Ravenclaw will it?" Albus heard Liam Finnigan question. He shook his head uncertainly, not daring to open his mouth, for fear of being sick.

Once the noise had died down, the hat opened its mouth ("Was that the right word?" Albus wondered) to speak again.

"Malfoy, Scorpius!"

Albus felt like a brick wall had hit him. Scorpius?! Hogwarts champion? He performed the familiar flick of his eyes to the boy's seat. He looked triumphant, but not surprised, his grey eyes sparkling.

Albus remembered his sister telling him Scorpius was the Slytherin's favourite to be a champion. The hall burst into applause, and cheers from the Slytherin table.

He couldn't look away from the tall, slender boy, as he strutted down the hall, looking every bit like he owned the place. His strut would have been comical on anyone else, but it suited his haughty manner.

Scorpius' head was held up high, as he looked straight ahead, not even turning to look at his friends. He only broke his stare as he approached the end of the hall.

His head whipped round to look at Albus, who's heart had gone into overdrive. He narrowed his eyes to give his usual look of "I-wish-I-could-feed-you-to-a-live-hippogriff" but was as surprised as the rest of the school when Scorpius WINKED at him, and left.

Albus blushed a deep crimson, to his utmost horror. Whispered conversation broke out everywhere.

"Did he wink?..." "..Albus Potter.."

"...thought they were enemies.." "Maybe they're going out?..."

"Al?" whispered Louis frantically "What's going on? Why did he wink? Why are you blushing? Are you two...?"

Albus' head snapped up. "No we are not. We hate each other's guts. He's trying to mess with me, taunt me that he's a champion and I'm not. "

His friends nodded, as if in understanding. Fred Weasley nudged James.

"One person left! One Ravenclaw, one Slytherin, must be a Gryffindor left.. Not going to be a Hufflepuff is it?" The surrounding people laughed at the idea. "Nah, this one's you Jamesy!"

James shrugged modestly. Albus agreed, this competition was practically made for his brother. He watched the hat for the final time, unaware that he was shaking, or that a lone figure stood watching him with fingers crossed, from the door to the Great Hall.

The hat opened up near the brim, and hollered-

"Potter-"

"It'll be James." Was the simultaneous thought the school had.

"-Albus!"

Albus' heart stopped. No exaggeration. There was a moment of dead silence, before the hall erupted into cheers. He sat, frozen and mute, staring at an equally shocked James. He was aware of Louis thumping in on the back, cheering.

"Well, off you go then, champ!" He yelled , pulling Albus to his feet. Albus dazedly walked to shake Professor McGonagall's hand, not noticing the cheers and claps as he went. He stumbled blindly out into the Entrance Hall, and walked straight into someone.

"Congratulations, Potter." said a quietly gleeful voice.

Scorpius Malfoy finally uncrossed his fingers behind his back, and grinned at Albus like a cat who'd got the cream.

...

**Thanks for reading, and reviewing if you're one of the lovely people who did, keep it up :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A Match Made In Hell**

**Disclaimer: All but the original characters and scenarios are JK. Rowling's , although I do dearly wish Malfoy was mine.**

**...**

**I've met someone that makes me feel seasick,**

**Oh what a skill to have.**

**So many skills that make him distinctive,**

**But they're not mine to have, no they're not mine.**

**_Kill The Director - The Wombats_**

...

Chapter Five - From Ancient Grudge Break To New Mutiny

Scorpius watched as Albus stepped back, startled.

"Congratulations to you too," Albus muttered, rubbing his forehead. It was clear he was still in a state of shock.

He underestimates himself way too much, Scorpius realised.

"Why aren't you in the trophy room?" Albus asked suspiciously.

"I wanted to find out who the last champion was." said Scorpius easily, his cool demeanour belying the fact that he too was in shock.

"Well, now you know." Albus replied coolly, wheeling round and walking off. Scorpius grinned, and caught up with him.

"C'mon, we're in this together Potter." he reminded Albus.

"We should put the past behind us now." And to Albus' utter disbelief, Scorpius held out his pale white hand for Albus to shake.

For, Scorpius had puzzled out why he had been so unnerved by the boy's jumper antics at breakfast.

He found him attractive.

He had briefly been furious at himself, but true to his Malfoy nature, he had just worked out how he could use their new, tentative feelings to his advantage.

If he was very much mistaken, and he doubted it, Albus felt the same.

Their bodies had both grown and developed over the summer, and he for one was definitely seeing the Gryffindor in a new light.

He had even wondered if he'd known all along there were strong feelings there - and had interpreted it loathing.

He knew the only way he would stand a chance of winning the tournament was if he formed an alliance with the man. He might even enjoy it, he briefly reflected.

He put that idea to the back of his mind. Any friendship or relationship he struck up with Albus would be purely tactical. He was sure of it.

.-.

Albus stared at Malfoy. He knew this 'alliance' would be for Malfoy's own profit. Knowing him, he probably already has a scheme to win the Triwizard Tournament. Albus' friendship would be a vital part of it.

He ignored the proffered hand, and did his best imitation of a Malfoy strut to the trophy room, smirking.

"We'll see, Malfoy" he called cheekily over his shoulder, enjoying the sight of the man frozen still in surprise, his shock of blonde hair resembling a halo, his grey eyes wide and hurt.

Albus wasn't fooled.

"You'll have to get up earlier than that to trick me into becoming friends with you!" he teased loudly.

He was surprised when a minute later he was slammed into the stone wall, with Malfoy's face inches from his own.

"Is that so?" Scorpius growled dangerously. His breath blew across Albus' face, and his heart beat sped up to an almost worrying rate, unaware that the Slytherin's heart was matching him beat for beat.

Both boys were incredibly aware of the proximity of their bodies, and the way their bodies were shaped over each other, like lovers'. Scorpius was the first to recover, and winked at Albus in the way that he had earlier. Albus was suddenly aware of what was about to happen before it did.

Scorpius closed the final few inches between them, and keeping his stormy grey eyes on Albus' green ones the whole time, he gently brushed his lips against Albus's.

They weren't kissing per say, there was no pressure behind either lips, just a gentle touching, but it was enough for Albus's eyes to widen as he maintained his gaze, fully appreciating for the first time how beautiful and deep they were.

Scorpius took a small step back, satisfied he had the upper hand once more.

" You know where to find me if you want more." he whispered, smirking the trademark Malfoy smirk.

He walked off round the corner, and Albus could hear him smoothly introduce himself to Jennifer Baddock.

"Slimy git." he muttered.

He had no idea what had just happened, but he had a feeling any interaction he had with Malfoy from this moment forward might not strictly be what he and the school were accustomed to.

And he didn't mind one bit.

.-.

Upon entering the trophy room, Albus politely introduced himself to Jennifer Baddock. Determined to look anywhere but at Malfoy, he skipped their introduction and turned his attention instead to the glass cabinets which lined the room.

Despite having been at the school for six years, Albus had never taken the time to look at the school trophies. He read the inscriptions, but was only half concentrating, as he listened to Jennifer and Malfoy's conversation.

"So I assume you are the Jennifer Baddock my father's friend Malcolm is always referring to?" he asked smoothly.

"Yes, that's me." the girl giggled.

"I can tell. He mentioned his daughter pretty, so I could only assume it was you.."

Typical Malfoy, thought Albus bitterly. Trying to side with as many as people as he can- and jump in their beds if possible too. He then realised what he was reading.

_Harry Potter_

_Special Award for Services to the School_

_Awarded 1998_

He smiled crookedly. Trust his father to receive this. Next to it was an identical award titled to his Uncle Ron. Albus made a mental note to bring Rose and Hugo here.

Loud voices echoed through the corridor outside, the private conversation unintentionally amplified by the unusually silent castle. The three in the trophy room could clearly hear what was being said.

"... of hundreds of students in the school, I really did not think this would happen. It can't add up to any good."

Professor McGonagall's Scottish accent was recognisable anywhere. Jennifer gave Albus a confused look.

"What can we do?" the voice continued "They get in to enough fights in a safe school environment, never mind a potentially dangerous one! I really fear they may use this as an opportunity to do the other in, as so to speak. I don't want the wrath of the Malfoy and Potter houses on me!"'

Albus' cheeks burned, and he looked to see how Scorpius would be taking this. He appeared to be ignoring Albus, and he stood staring impassively up at the ceiling, apparently feigning deafness.

"Just leave it be. We can interfere later if needs be, but it isn't in the rules to pick and choose who gets entered. The tournament is all about learning to cope in new environments after all - this may do them the world of good."

These were easily recognisable as Professor Longbottom's calming tones.

"I hope so." Professor McGonagall sighed. "In another world, I really think they could be excellent friends."

"It could easily have gone one way or the other." agreed Professor Longbottom. " There's great potential there. I remember it was the same with Harry and Draco."

The voices lowered as they approached the trophy room.

"Yes, I recall that too. Like their fathers, I have the feeling these two could go on to do great things if they came together."

Albus could not resisted shooting an agonised stare at Scorpius, and was relieved to see the boy's composure had finally broken.

His cheeks coloured bright red, a very unusual colour on his ivory skin. Still determinedly looking up at the ceiling, he let out a tiny, sad sigh.

And Albus was just itching to know what could possibly make Scorpius sigh like that. Before he could work it out, however Professor McGonagall strode in, and stopped short at the scene before her.

The famously aloof, composed Scorpius Malfoy was bright red, and looking as though he was dealing with some sort of inner turmoil-

(Why? Which bit of what they heard could possibly make his rival look so pained? Albus wondered)

-and Albus Potter looked mortified, and was staring with a peculiar expression on his face at Scorpius.

Professor McGonagall assumed it was the usual look of loathing she has caught so many times being thrown in her Transfiguration class.

Jennifer Baddock looked just as surprised as McGonagall felt at the pair of faces on her classmates.

An awkward silence descended on the room. Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and spoke up.

"Congratulations to all of you." she announced crisply. "I'm sure you are all dying to return to your common rooms, but before you do I implore you to listen. This competition will be only be life threatening if you make it so," she let her steely gaze rest on Albus and Scorpius.

"Do not make me regret not removing you from the competition now. Please put your petty fights aside, and unite under this opportunity to do so. Believe me when I say that life can be cruelly short." she sniffed, and let her words sink in before speaking again.

"If all of you could come to my office at 8pm tomorrow, I'll inform you fully on what's in store for you. For now, try and get a good nights sleep. You'll need all you can get soon enough." she added, her lips twitching, and Albus could have sworn he'd seen a shadow of a smile.

Without another word, she swept from the room, leaving the three students to leave the room after her in silence. Jennifer bid farewell after a few seconds, having apparently reached the appropriate stairwell.

Scorpius and Albus continued to walk wordlessly, as Albus waited for the pale boy to speak up. He knew him too well to imagine Scorpius would pass up on an opportunity to unnerve Albus in some way. He was correct.

"So, apparently even the teachers agree with me that we could do great things together." Scorpius all but purred.

" I must say, I liked your cheeks' interpretation of blood on snow in the trophy room." Albus retorted.

"The way you sighed.." he ventured uncertainly "Why were you so... touched?"

They had long since reached the point at which they had to go different ways, but they stood still, both reluctant to leave.

"Well, they were right, weren't they? We could be great together. Only you can't see that. Only you ignored my hand of friendship"

Scorpius widened his eyes, and pouted, the very picture of a kicked puppy.

Albus resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"You realise this has come out of nowhere? We've been bitter enemies for 11 years, but now you suddenly want to be best buds?"

Scorpius leaned in, humming thoughtfully. Albus was well aware that he was trying to distract him, and determinedly looked anywhere but at the haughty boy in front of him.

"I don't think I've ever hated you, you know." Scorpius informed him. "I've just felt such... Strong feelings, that I was too young to understand. I misinterpreted them as hate but I really think it was.."

"What? Love?" scoffed Albus, his heart thudding. "Don't make me laugh, Malfoy." He turned as if to leave.

Scorpius' slender hand caught his robes and tugged him back, his clear, sparkling eyes looking earnestly at the green disbelieving ones.

"Not love.. But an attraction definitely. I only put a name to it recently." He gently let go of the robes in his hand, backing slowly away from the Gryffindor with a rueful smile.

"Apparently it wasn't mutual." he concluded sadly, and turned his back and slowly walked away, biding his time until he heard the shout he was sure would come-

"Malfoy!"

Scorpius smiled in relief, but didn't turn round to face Potter yet.

Suddenly, he found himself being wheeled round and pulled into a blazing, passionate kiss, full of things unsaid and those aforementioned strong feelings.

Considering how much the boys had previously loathed each other, this only doubled the passion in the kiss. Their tongues nervously entered each other's mouths, and hands raked down each other's backs, and tugging passionately at already ruly hair The kiss steadily deepened into one that would never be forgotten.

Any passers by at this point would likely have gone to the hospital wing, complaining of hallucinations.

The two rivals, from opposing families, the two boys who has fought with each other more times than Rose Weasley had correctly answered a question in class (a lot), were standing in the corridor, entwined in the other's arms, kissing and moaning for all they were worth, completely oblivious to the world around them, only seeing, hearing and feeling the man in front of him.

For those blissful ten minutes, they quite literally were the centre of each other's worlds.

They left each other looking decidedly dishevelled and dazed. It was a rare phenomenon for Scorpius Malfoy to not look completely perfect, who usually walked around with not a stitch out of place, or dirt anywhere on his skin. It was the mark of a Malfoy to look utterly well groomed and cared for.

But as he returned to the Slytherin common room that night, a Hogwarts champion, he was unable to answer the many incredibly concerned questions as to his most unusual ruffled appearance. It was concluded by the house that it was just the shock of being chosen.

Although it was common to see Albus Potter looking dishevelled, there was something different that night, Louis concluded.

After battling his way through hordes of excited Gryffindors in the common room, Albus had returned to his dormitory, dazed and with a look in his eye Louis had never seen before.

And he'd been damned if he didn't find out what had put it there.

**Woah, this one was a lot longer than usual and really took it out of me to write, especially taking the story in a new direction as I have and I hate to say it again but reviews really do mean the world to me, particularly after such a significant chapter, I would to hear opinions/suggestions :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A Match Made In Hell**

**Disclaimer: All but the original characters and scenarios are JK. Rowling's , although I do dearly wish Malfoy was mine.**

**_A/N: for anyone wondering the purpose of the lyrics at the beginning of each chapter - they are lyrics from some of my favourite songs and artists that I feel capture the tone of that particular chapter perfectly. You'd probably already worked that out, but yeah._**

**...**

**Press my nose up to the glass around your heart,**

**I should've known I was weaker from the start.**

**You'll build your walls and I will play my bloody part**

**To tear, tear them down,**

**Well I'm gonna tear, tear them down.**

**_Babel - Mumford & Sons_**

**...**

Chapter 6 - No Talking In The Library

It was like Boxing Day when he was little.

Albus woke up, and a minute or two passed before he remembered the events of the day before with a growing grin.

Louis Weasley observed him suspiciously. His cousin was humming happily as he dressed himself, and Louis knew that he was being kept in the dark about something.

"What are you so happy about?" he asked suddenly, hoping to catch Albus off guard.

"Um.." Albus pretending to busy himself in making his bed, as he scrabbled desperately for a reason. Then he remembered he already had one ready made.

"Getting picked as a Tournament Champion." he told his Veela cousin, avoiding eye contact.

"Well I wouldn't beam like that at breakfast, James'll get resentful." Louis warned, not completely satisfied with Albus' answer.

"Look, can ya keep it down?" groaned Liam Finnigan from across the room. "Some of us tryin' ta sleep here. It's too bloody early fer talkin' and breakfast."

"Why are you going to breakfast so early?" Louis asked, eyeing Albus' enthusiastic face.

"Felt like it." said Albus shortly, grinning. "See you!" he called over his shoulder as he left the dormitory, to general sleepy groans.

He hurried through the stone corridors with a thudding heart. He wanted to be at breakfast as early as he could, and stay there for as long as he could, if it meant catching sight of Scorpius.

_Scorpius_.

The name that yesterday would have caused him to scowl or sniff disinterestedly. But this morning, it caused his heart to splutter, and his palms to sweat like mad. He anxiously ran his fingers through his bed-hair as he spotted the Great Hall just ahead.

A quick scan of the room told him he was too early for the Slytherin, or in fact the majority of the school, and he contemplating turning round and walking straight back out again.

He realised now how strange and desperate it would look if he was sat here for the next hour and half until breakfast ended.

But it was too late, as Lysander Lovegood eagerly motioned him over to the Ravenclaw table, where he was sat alone. Albus reluctantly walked over, and smiled weakly at his friend.

"Bit early Ly, isn't it?" he mumbled, stifling a yawn.

"Oh, no." replied the boy enthusiastically. "This is the most Wrackspurt-infested time of the day. I've already been up for an hour tracking them."

Shaking his head at his friend's dottiness, he asked why Lysander's admittedly more normal and serene twin had not joined him.

"Oh, Lorcan's sleeping." said Lysander airily. "He wasn't interested in finding the Wrackspurts today apparently."

"I wonder why?" replied Albus solemnly, knowing his sarcasm would go straight over the other boy's head.

"So what does it feel like to be a champion?" questioned Lysander excitedly. "Have you had the movements yet?"

"Movements?" Albus asked, confused, as he often was when he tried to keep up with the Ravenclaw's line of thought.

Which was probably why he failed to notice a tall pale boy slip into the Great Hall, with grey eyes trained on Albus.

"Bowel movements," supplied Lysander, as if stating the obvious. "It's a little known fact that feelings of triumph and euphoria result in violent bowel movements." he peered concernedly at Albus, who was beginning to wish he'd remained in bed.

Scorpius frowned over at Albus and Loony No.1 (as he referred to him in his head) from the Slytherin table. They were leaning in together, in what Scorpius presumed was an intimate fashion. He felt sharp pangs of jealousy and anger, to his surprise. So last night had apparently nothing to Potter, seeing as he had now acquired a bit on the side.

Albus's wish that he had remained upstairs was reiterated when Lysander placed his hand thoughtfully on Albus's stomach. Albus blushed furiously and tried to bat it away, half giggling.

If he had been sitting at the Gryffindor table as usual, he probably would have just heard the smashing of glass and cursing from the Slytherin table. But he didn't, and continued to laugh with his friend.

"I think your bowel is alright." Lysander informed him, relieved. Albus clapped him on the back, amused, and resumed eating his toast.

Scorpius wasn't sure what the boy's hand had been doing to Albus under the table, but he felt incredibly irritated by it, and had slammed his glass down irritation, where it had smashed and allowed pumpkin juice to slowly seep over the table.

When Albus finally spotted him, minutes later, and smiled tentatively, he had been surprised and hurt when the Slytherin had merely sneered back, and turned his attention instead to a gaggle of girls asking for the new champion's autograph.

Albus felt sick to his stomach with embarrassment, all his previous euphoria having melted away. Mumbling an excuse to Lysander, he walked to the door, pushing his way through the majority of the student body, who had now come down for breakfast.

Scorpius looked up from his quill just in time to see a familiar messy black haired person practically run from the Great Hall.

He felt a twinge of regret, before reminding himself that he was in competition with that man for the Triwizard cup. If Scorpius could weaken him like that, after one day, he was surely going to win.

But even with that comforting thought in mind, he found he now couldn't stomach the rest of his meal.

.-.

Albus wasn't usually one for the library - it was more Rose or Hugo's haunt. Probably because of the Granger blood in them.

Nevertheless, it was where he spent the rest of breakfast, and where he intended to spend first lesson, a free period. He had half hoped to see Louis in there, but it remained vacant of any relation of his, which was a mean feat, as there was so many of them.

Professor Slughorn, the oldest professor in the school (but still younger than Dumbledore when Dumbledore had died) had cancelled all their Potions lessons for this week, whilst he was away on his honeymoon.

So Albus was sat slumped on a chair hidden deep within the library, letting his mind wander over the events of last night, unwillingly recollecting the feeling of Scorpius's tugging fingers in his hair, running over his back, his lips on his neck. His own fingertips gently skated over the sensitive skin there, feeling the soft bumps left behind by the boy.

Had it all been a lie, a tactic? It had felt so real, and he had a hard time imagining passion like that could be faked...

But, as he reminded himself, Scorpius was a Malfoy to the bone. Malfoys were born masters of deceit and cunning as they come. Scorpius seemed the type to massacre all his teddy bears in his crib at age three for the 'greater good'.

He then spent the next five minutes wondering how cute a baby Scorpius would be.

.-.

What Albus had forgotten was that Potions was one of the two lessons he shared with Scorpius, meaning that the Slytherin also had a free period.

However it was far from peaceful, as it was sadly spent continuously dodging his newly founded fan club, who had somehow got out of their own lessons and had devoted their time to chasing him with tightly clutched pink quills.

As Scorpius stopped sprinting, seemingly having shaken the girls off, he wiped the damp blonde hair off his forehead, and glanced at his messy appearance in a nearby window.

His hair resembled a blonde dandelion clock, he noted ruefully, trying to tame it into the slick, graceful style his father bore. He realised with a shock that there was someone on the other side of the window, who had surely thought he was peering at them.

The librarian was staring at him furiously through the other side of the glass, beckoning him imperiously. Scorpius swallowed nervously, and entered the library, shuffling over to where the librarian stood.

"You do realise, Mr Malfoy, that the display window is not there purely for you to use it as a mirror to prune yourself!" She asked, in ringing tones. Scorpius smiled sheepishly.

Albus froze behind a nearby shelf, having heard every word. "Mr Malfoy?" He muttered, groaning. He squinted through the books to see for himself.

He could see the back of Scorpius's head, his hair more messy than Albus had ever seen it. He chuckled softly.

"Of course Malfoy would be checking himself out in a library window, of all places. Self absorbed git." he thought.

"Don't smirk at me young man!" The librarian continued, her voice getting louder and louder. "Some people actually come in here to study and make the use of our fine resources! As for you, I've never seen you take a step in here, deigning instead to use our facilities as a hair salon!" she said shrilly.

In the moment of silence that followed, both librarian and Malfoy alike could both hear muffled laughter from behind a shelf nearby. Scorpius frowned, irritated. He would not be embarrassed and laughed at like this, especially by an old hag of a librarian and some library geek.

"If you'll excuse me." he said haughtily, and walked off further into the library, aiming to find out who his audience was.

Albus spied Scorpius approaching, and quickly disappeared behind one of the countless bookshelves. He was in no hurry to see the man after his snub at breakfast.

Scorpius growled irritably when he saw his prey had disappeared.

"I'm not here to play hide and seek, you know." he said warningly.

He saw a movement between the books on the otherside of the shelf, and he quickly went round and spotted the source of the laughter. Of course. It would be Potter.

"Oh it's you, Potter." said Scorpius in as cool a tone as he could muster, his heart rate picking up suddenly.

Albus felt a pang of pain at his emotionless tone, which only confirmed his fear that last night was only a tactical manoeuvre.

"Nice hair." Albus retorted in return, staring at the books in front of him. "Maybe next time you should use a mirror to sort it out."

"Maybe next time you should warn me if you're going to be spying on me. I know you're obsessed Potter, but this is going too far." Scorpius said flatly.

"Don't flatter yourself, Malfoy. I happened to be in the library for some quiet time." Albus muttered, keeping his back turned to the boy.

"Quiet time?" sneered Malfoy. "Why, is Loony Lovegood here?" He immediately bit his lip. He hadn't meant Potter to know he'd picked up on that.

Albus finally turned around. "What? Have you finally cracked Malfoy? Lysander?!" His heart was thudding. Unless he was mistaken, Malfoy was.. jealous?

In for a Knut, in for a Galleon, thought Scorpius. He sneered maliciously at Albus.

"Don't think I didn't see him pleasuring you under the table at breakfast." he spat, enjoying the look of mingled horror and confusion on Albus's face. "I almost threw up in my porridge." he added spitefully. He didn't even like porridge as it happened.

"Pleasuring...?- Oh! No! That wasn't what that was!" stuttered Albus. "He was feeling my stomach, he thought I had violent bowel movements." he blurted, saying anything that came to mind in an effort to persuade the Slytherin it wasn't what it looked like.

A moment later, and he realised what he'd just said. "I had violent bowel movements"?! That would surely go down in history as the worst thing to say to your crush.

I had violent bowel movements.

Scorpius stood wordlessly, taking in what he'd just heard. He smirked slightly at the horror struck expression on Albus's face. Really, it was worth messing with his feelings more often, just to enjoy his comical facial expressions.

"I don't have violent bowel movements, by the way.." Albus mumbled, staring anywhere but at Scorpius. "He just had a hypothesis that all the champions would have it, due to euphoria and triumph. He probably would have felt your stomach too.."

He unwillingly chuckled at the thought of Malfoy's face if Lysander had placed a concerned hand on his stomach too.

Scorpius had the same line of thoughts, and he couldn't help but join in the laughter. When it died away, they stood looking silently at each other.

"Is that why you snubbed me at breakfast?" Albus ventured tentatively. Scorpius softened at the expression on his face. It was really hard to be tactical and think coherently when those green eyes were staring into your own, he thought absently.

He was secretly delighted that nothing was going on with Albus and Lysander. He was very surprised to find he had felt so possessive after just one kiss, and he realised that it would be better for his own health he claimed Potter as soon as possible.

He realised that several seconds had passed and he hadn't spoken. He took a small step forward, and whispered "Yes."

Albus stopped breathing when Scorpius had leant in to whisper in his ear, as if the sound of his own whooshing breath would drown the murmur out.

As the fluffy blonde hair drew back from his immediate line of vision, he had a clear view of the beautiful, angular face in front of him. He could count the man's eyelashes he noted. He marvelled at the lack of freckles or impurities on the man's ivory skin. It was truly flawless.

Neither spoke as hungry eyes took in the view of each other's face from such a close vantage point.

Scorpius noticed the slight dusting of freckles at the bottom of Albus's nose, and the pale green flecks set amongst the dark green of his eyes. Eyes that flickered shut, as the boys wordlessly closed the gap, overcome by the urge to taste the other's lips.

Being in a library, the boys followed the very important rule of no noise, and were, as ever careful to adhere to the rules. They made little noise as they slowly melded into one.

Several books made tutting noises as the minutes ticked by and the boys still clung desperately to each other, so reluctant to let go and rejoin the real world. What was Transfiguration when Albus could learn how Scorpius's tongue tasted? Albus wondered.

Scorpius was also vaguely wondering why on earth he had spent so much time in sweltering classrooms over the years, when the time could have been allocated so much better by sweltering in Albus's arms instead.

Scorpius daringly took a hold of Albus's behind, much to the delight of the Gryffindor, who moaned his approval into Scorpius's lips, and thrusted into the hands.

Albus let his own hands trail down the front of Scorpius's sweater, feeling the warm sturdiness of his chest, the strong muscles further down.

He snuck his hand under Scorpius's shirt, to feel the creamy skin for himself. His fingers skated over the skin, causing Scorpius to shudder delightedly. He let Albus know how much he enjoyed it, by pressing his aching groin into the other man's, realising the man was in similar condition.

They thrusted into each other, in sync with their diving tongues and eager lips. They were overcome with primal urges to take this further, and possibly would have if the bell had not just rung.

They reluctantly disentangled themselves from one another, and stood panting with arms wrapped around the other's wait, staring into the other's eyes, not quite believing that a singular kiss could be that good. Scorpius has a look of utter amazement and wanting in his deep grey eyes, that Albus knew was mirrored in his.

After a quick, comforting hand squeeze, they went their separate ways, neither noticing the pair of watchful blue eyes or flash of silvery blonde hair from behind a neighbouring shelf.

Both boys remained in a euphoric mood for the rest of break, although Albus's was mainly spent searching for Louis. He gave up when the bell rang, and headed to Transfiguration excitedly. He shared this class with Scorpius.

The man himself entered late, and strolled lazily over to his seat with his eyes pinned on Albus the whole time, with his hands running through his wild, white blond hair, which Albus knew was mussed up due to his efforts in the library. They exchanged secretive smirks and smouldering glances all lesson.

.-.

Minerva McGonagall rather prided herself on her sharp observation skills, and rightly so. She had had her eyes trained to automatically observe Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy for years, and for good reason.

She had attributed her grey hair entirely to the pair - admittedly it had been heading that way when she met them, but within one year of teaching them she had said goodbye to all her mousy brown locks.

Today was no different, in fact, she'd been expecting looks to be swapped between the pair.

After all, the school's two biggest rivals had just been named Tournament rivals as well, as if there was call for more competition between the two. Fate really had it in for her and her school, she thought ruefully.

She was more than a little shocked when she glanced up from the chalk board to see Albus Potter pouting seductively, with his eyes trained on Scorpius Malfoy. Eyes flashing, she looked to the other boy to see his eyes were practically burning with strong emotion.

They were apparently so absorbed in their activities they had failed to notice her dictation had stopped.

Minerva removed her glasses, cleaned them, and peered through them again, as if expecting to see a completely different scene. She was rewarded with the sight of Scorpius Malfoy seductively licking his lips at Albus.

Flustered, Minerva hurriedly turned back to the board, unable to remember anything of what she'd written previously. It wasn't that she had problem with their sexuality - Merlin, she'd worked with Albus Dumbledore for several decades. She didn't mind much when it came to pupils either she reminded herself, recalling Charlie Weasley and Machrin McLaggen. But these two were different.

She felt like she'd spent half her life preventing them from killing each other, and now the unthinkable had happened. They'd not only made up, but gone the, er, extra mile, it would seem.

With a jolt, she recalled her words from the previous day -

"..these two could go on to do great things if they came together."

She now appreciated the truth behind her words. The two were responsible for most of the school's disturbances and mischief - together...

They could indeed, go on to do great things, but Minerva seriously considered restrengthening the school's magical protection.

With such a power couple on her hands, two people with such fiery headstrong spirits, she really doubted there would be much they couldn't do.

She vaguely wondered, turning back to her chalkboard whether she ought to write to Harry Potter, and ask which of his family was currently in possession of his Invisibility Cloak and Marauder's Map, which would give them full access to roam the school at night.

But then she realised with a shudder, that for the sake of her sanity, it would probably be better if she didn't know.

**Let me know what you think pls :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A Match Made In Hell**

******Disclaimer: All but the original characters and scenarios are JK. Rowling's , although I do dearly wish Malfoy was mine.**

**...**

**Do I wanna know?**

**If this feeling flows both ways?**

**Baby we both know,**

**That the nights were mainly made for saying things that you can't say tomorrow day**

**_Do I Wanna Know- Arctic Monkeys_**

**...**

Chapter Seven - Tactics

When Albus slumped down in his favourite comfy armchair in the Gryffindor common room at lunch, he was startled to see Louis silently watching him miserably, his eyes glimmering with the reflection of the fire.

"Hey Lou!" said Albus, startled. "Where were you at free period and break? I looked everywhere for you,"

"The library." said Louis dully. Albus had never heard his friend sound so defeated. Then he remembered that he too had been in the library.

Albus shuffled his feet nervously, trying to disguise any reaction. Internally, he was panicking. Had Louis seen what had happened with Scorpius? He fervently hoped not.

"And since when was looking everywhere for me only limited to Scorpius's mouth?" Louis asked, giving up all half hearted attempts to act casual.

"Er..."

.-.

"I just can't believe it.." sighed Violet Parkinson happily, draping her arm over Scorpius's arm. He frowned in irritation. This girl really did not know when to leave people alone.

"I mean, I completely expected you to be a Champion," she assured him, trying to snuggle closer.

"It's just so great, y'know? In fact, I think it deserves even more celebration. Why don't we... Celebrate your triumph together?..." she whispered the last part suggestively.

"Oh, piss off." snapped Scorpius, pushing her away. He really wasn't in the mood for Parkinson's pathetic seduction.

"Well if that's how you're going to be!" she huffed, storming away. Scorpius was in no doubt that she would be cuddling up to some other man in less than two minutes.

He needed some peace and quiet to figure some things out. Mainly, Albus Potter. Things like Albus Potter's tongue, or lips, or hands or...

No. He was trying to establish what he really felt. Scorpius hated indecision, and he needed to be clear in his own head the nature of his relationship with the boy. He considered what his father would do. Probably anything it took to win.

And he would do the same. Continue to reel in Potter, and when the time was right, use him as a stepping stone to bring him one step closer to the Triwizard cup.

If he got some action with an admittedly hot boy on the way, that was just a bonus.

.-.

Unfortunately for Scorpius, Louis Weasley was thinking along the same lines. He told Albus so.

"I know," Albus sighed. "He's just manipulating me for his success. But think about it. Any advantage he gets from our relationship in the tournament, I simultaneously get. I'm in the same position as him - but from now on I need to be one step ahead of him."

"You may be involved in some passionate, blossoming relationship, but you're still the same competitive, scheming gits underneath aren't you." Louis pointed out with a mischievous smile.

He had been panicking earlier, not that he would admit it. He had seen his cousin and best friend engaging in some rather unusual activity with his long time enemy, the object of the boys' hatred.

Louis had feared he had lost his cousin in the fight against Scorpius, and he was now satisfied to hear it was not so.

He had still strictly forbidden any future night time activities taking place between the two in the Gryffindor dormitory.

Even Veelas had their limit.

.-.

"You know why I've gathered you here." said Professor McGonagall, crisp and to the point as usual.

"This is how the tournament will work.

It will be spread over three months, commencing the end of October, ending with the Yule Ball, unlike previous years, when it has been set over one year.

The Heads of Houses and I feel this would be more beneficial to those students who need to study and sit their OWLs and NEWTs at the end of this year."

"Your performance in each event will marked out of 100 points. You will need at least 75 to progress to the next event. Understand?"

The three students in front of her nodded. Professor McGonagall did not fail to notice the sidelong glances the two boys were furtively swapping. Resisting an eye roll, she continued.

"Failure to achieve at least 75 points will result in you being permanently knocked out from the competition. Every point you receive over 75 will spill over to your next event.

"For example, if you receive 80 points in the first round, you will already have 5 to start with in the second event.

The mathematical among you will have picked up that you can have a maximum of 25 extra points."

She surveyed the three students in front of her, and satisfied they were keeping up, she flicked her wand and a table appeared.

"You will be possession in one of these throughout your time in the tournament." She indicated three wooden chests on the table in front of her, roughly the size of a shoe box. It had three rows of keyholes, one under the other.

"Completing the first round successfully will result in you being awarded with a key. This will unlock the first lock in your chest, where there will be instructions about the next event. Ditto after the second event.

Only one of you can receive the third and final key. The last round is essentially a race against time. The quickest receives the key, and wins the tournament."

Albus's head was spinning. That was a lot to take in.

Essentially he would have a chest, and completing each round would result in one of the three keys needed to unlock it. Unlocking it fully meant he won.

He could get a headstart in each round if he got over 75 points in the preceding one.

Right.

"Oh, and," Professor McGonagall turned back from the door. "The chest have every protection from magic possible. Do not try to fool it with a simple Alohamora spell, and do not try to blast it open. Any magic you attempt upon it will be alerted to me immediately, and you will be disqualified."

She kept her stern gaze on Scorpius, and turned and swept from the room, after bading them a goodnight.

.-.

When Scorpius arrived back at the Slytherin common room that night, after a form of goodbye that was now becoming the norm for he and Albus, he was immediately pounced upon by Violet Parkinson, who had seemingly forgotten her rejection at lunch.

"I'm bored.." she whined pitifully, letting her fingers trace his stomach, much like Albus had done only minutes ago. Scorpius found he did not enjoy Violet's version nearly as much - he was still enjoying the effects of his goodbye with Albus, which Violet noticed.

"Oh, Scorpius!" she gasped, winking secretively. "I can see just what you want from me!"

"Not you, no." said Scorpius roughly.

You don't have the right organs for a start, he thought ruefully.

He retreated to his dormitory, despite it only being 9pm, to the jeers of his sixth year Slytherin friends.

He spent the rest of the night reliving his precious moments with Albus as vividly as possible, only vaguely observing that he was becoming quite attached to the Gryffindor.

At that moment, he found he really didn't mind that fact at all.

And at the other side of the castle, Albus was doing the exact same thing.

Keeping this relationship strictly tactical was becoming harder and harder to do.

And he'd only just begun.

**You know the drill with reviews. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A Match Made In Hell**

**Disclaimer: All but the original characters and scenarios are JK. Rowling's , although I do dearly wish Malfoy was mine. Oh and the title of this chapter is William Shakespeare's from A Midsummer Night's Dream. **

**...**

**Setting fire to our insides for fun**

**Collecting names of the lovers that went wrong. **

**The lovers that went wrong.**

**_Youth - Daughter_**

**...**

Chapter Eight - So Quick Bright Things Come To Confusion

It didn't take long for Violet Parkinson to find out.

And boy, was she angry.

But she was a Slytherin, not a Gryffindor she reminded herself. Storming Scorpius would not be beneficial. She would have to be underhand and sneaky if she was to stop this... whatever it was.

She compiled a list of everything she would need, insuring she would be done just in time for the first event, on October 31st. She may have to cut a few corners to be done in time, but really what would that matter? This was for the greater good.

.-.

As for Scorpius and Albus, things were going swimmingly. Twenty days had passed since their first kiss, and their private relationship was both tentative and (although neither said this) slightly beautiful.

Over the last few days, Scorpius had consciously been trying to distance himself from Albus - he was a tempting distraction and Scorpius needed to focus with all his might on the first task.

Especially as he couldn't become too emotionally invested, when (if the time came) he would betray Albus in a heart beat.

Albus had been doing the same, aware of the Slytherin's tactics. But he still missed Scorpius, and told Louis so the night before the first task.

"I don't know why you're getting so involved in a relationship,"-Albus winced-"based on lies and underhand tactics. Passionate it may be, but you know that it can't possibly last. Don't bother caring for him, please." he pleaded, unleashing his full Veela charm.

Albus scowled into the fire.

"Doesn't mean I can't miss his company."

His moody thoughts were disrupted when Liam Finnigan and a number of other Gryffindors pounced on him, yelling things like, "Good luck champ!" "Here's our champion!" and less comforting things such as

"I've got 10 Galleons riding on you to come first, so you'd better!"

Albus retired to bed fairly quickly after that.

.-.

"Scor!" Scorpius rolled his eyes, not turning around from where he was sitting alone by the fire. Another well wisher.

Well it was nice to know he was appreciated by some. Violet had vanished just when he needed her support before the task.

"Yes, Vance?" he called wearily.

"Potter's at the portrait hole for you!" Vance's incredulous voice floated back.

The Slytherin common room fell quiet, as all eyes turned to Scorpius.

Potter? Scorpius panicked. How foolish of him to come direct to his common room! The fact they no longer hated each other would soon be exposed! Scorpius would be ridiculed, and lose the superiority in Slytherin that the Malfoy name had so readily provided.

"I'll come with you." promised his friend Alfie Goyle in a low voice, drawing out his wand; other Slytherins were doing the same with menacing faces.

"Visiting his rival champion the night before the Tournament? How thick is he!" a voice growled out.

"No." said Scorpius shortly. "I can deal with Potter by myself. I'll go alone."

Without waiting for reply, he stepped out of the common room.

Albus was lounging on the wall outside, his hands thrusted deep within his pockets, and his shirt untucked and hanging out as usual.

"Scorpius." he drawled. Scorpius was slightly taken aback; he was still on last name basis with Potter.

"Potter." he said curtly. He glanced up the green tinged corridor. It was apparently empty, but he was no fool. You don't live in Slytherin for six years, then have a private conversation right outside the portrait hole.

"We should go somewhere else." agreed Albus, and without waiting for consent, he strode off. Scorpius hurried after him.

"Why isn't a good little Gryffindor like you in bed at this time?...- Potter, are you hurt?"

Albus turned around, looking puzzled.

"No. Why?"

"You're walking funny.. with your back all straight and sort of... swaying your hips." Scorpius imitated him.

Albus blushed. "Am I? I never noticed."

Scorpius shook his head wonderingly. He noticed that Albus had easily navigated the dungeon's labyrinth to find an empty classroom. Unusual for a Gryffindor.

"What did you think you were doing, coming to my common room? Are you thick? No one knows about us, and it's too early to tell people-" Scorpius started angrily.

"-Rictumsempra." said Albus calmly, pointing his wand at Scorpius, who was immediately flung up and fell to the floor.

Scorpius dazedly got to his feet. Disbelief hurt washed though him.

"Why did you do that?" he heard himself ask.

"You actually presumed I liked you?" scoffed Albus in a strange, strangled voice. "Aw you did, didn't you? Please. Weasley and the other Gryffindors have been extremely entertained by our relationship, when I give them a daily, detailed update, but as for me? No. You see, you weren't even that good a kisser." he sneered maliciously, and left the room.

Scorpius sat down on the edge of a desk, shocked. He'd actually began to like that boy. Enjoy his company when he was with and miss it when he wasn't. All the time Albus had been up to his old tricks, humiliating Scorpius in the most cunning way possible. He had manipulated Scorpius's feelings.

He should have known not to trust bloody Potter. Well he wouldn't make that mistake ever again he thought, fingering his wand in his robe pocket.

.-.

Horace Slughorn had just packed up and left his Potions classroom when he spotted a raven haired student leaving a neighbouring room and quickly trotting down the corridor ahead of him. Instantly recognising him, he pursued at a fast pace, puffing slightly.

.-.

Violet Parkinson could hear footsteps behind her, and increased her pace slightly, biting her lips nervously. There it was, just ahead, the Slytherin common room, she was so close, nearly there-

"Mr Potter? Mr Potter!" she heard a panting voice call. Feigning deafness, she sped up desperately.

"Mr Potter!" the voice bellowed, and she stopped reluctantly, and turned around to see Professor Slughorn hurrying towards her, red faces and puffing.

"Goodness!" he huffed, " I thought I was going to lose you!"

So did I, thought Violent irritably.

"What do you want, Professor?" she asked politely.

"Ah well, it's actually Professor McGonagall who would like to see you in her office. Nothing to worry about!" he added, seeing Violet's horror struck face.

"It's to do with the Tournament tomorrow. She wants you and the other champions to spend the night in a prepared location, not your tower. We can't take any risks when it comes to safety can we?" he asked, waggling his eyebrows.

"No, no, no. I just need to do something first-" she stammered desperately, backing away. She was aware her voice was far too high pitched, but carried on anyway.

"Return to-to the Gryffindor common room. Urgent. My stuff..." She panicked as she saw Slughorn shake his head kindly, clapping a large hand on her back, and gently pushing her along with him.

"Ah, don't worry we'll take care of all your things Mr Potter. We are experienced, you know, now come on Potter, Headmistress McGonagall's office for some much needed sleep... Now really! There's no need for that..!"

For Violet Parkinson had fainted clean away on the floor.

.-.

Albus Potter woke up extremely early, in a state of feverish excitement. Feverish was a good word for it in fact; he was far too hot.

He hurried off to have a cold shower, letting his nerves wash away as he sat under the relaxing fresh water on the cubicle floor. Leaning back on the cool water, he closed his eyes. He tried out the meditation Lorcan and Lysander's mother had taught him one summer day. He slipped into a state of bliss and peace, completely unaware of passing time.

.-.

"Ah, Horace!" Professor McGonagall called to Slughorn as she spotted him in the corridor, which was steadily filling up with streams of excited students, fresh from breakfast.

"Did you send all the champions off on the Portkey?" Professor McGonagall asked Slughorn. He nodded proudly.

"And they were fully under the enchanted sleep?" McGonagall confirmed.

"Cast it myself last night," he nodded. "They were positioned ready in the Forest a few hours ago, ready when you are."

"Good," Professor McGonagall blew out a sigh of relief. The champions were safe and ready, that was the hardest part over.

"Get all the students into the Quidditch stands, ready for the task to begin at 11am. Set up the big screens to watch as well," she instructed. "I'll be there just before 11."

Horace nodded once to show he understood, and ambled off, shepherding students towards the Quidditch stands as he went.

.-.

Albus woke up with a start.

He was freezing cold, he noted immediately. No wonder, as cold water was beating down on his legs.

He'd fallen asleep in the shower.

The Tournament began at 11.

It was currently... 10:48.

Albus swore with a variety of curse words Liam Finnigan would have been proud of, and tore out of the bathroom, blaming the privacy spells set up which had prevented anyone from seeing he'd still been in the shower.

He pulled his specially made Gryffindor 'Athletic kit' on and sprinted through the common room, roughly yanked open the portrait hole (to Dumbledore's reprimands) and ran as fast as he dared down the stone steps, feeling giddy as he descended flight after flight.

He finally arrived in the Entrance Hall and found it ominously deserted. He ran flat out across the grass, towards the Quidditch pitch where the school seemed to be assembled. He prayed this meant the Champions were supposed to be there too.

He skidded to a halt at the edge of the pitch, where Professor McGonagall spotted him and almost fainted.

"P-P-Potter?!" she gaped, aghast. "You- you woke up?!"

Albus found this a very strange question to ask. How had she know he had been asleep in the shower?

"Well, yeah..?" he ventured uncertainly.

"I am so sorry, I fell asleep in the shower and I only woke up five minutes ago, I've sprinted all the way here-"

"Potter, what do you mean, you woke up five minutes ago? You were meant to be in an enchanted sleep until the Tournament began! I can't even begin to.. I mean, Horace said he'd personally put you to sleep last night, and transferred you into the forest this morning, fast asleep! How in Merlin's name did you come to be in your shower?!" she demanded, her cheeks tinged with pink.

"Professor, no one put me to sleep last night, I went to sleep myself.." Albus said slowly, wondering if he was having a weird dream he would soon wake up from. He hoped so.

"I haven't been to the Forest either, I've been in bed all night, and then I got up and now...I'm here." he added helpfully.

Glancing at the giant clock above their heads, Professor McGonagall gave a start. "We'll discuss this afterwards Potter, the main thing is, you're here now. I'll just have to transfer you to the Forbidden Forest myself."

"Wha-" Albus began to ask, but found himself getting drowsy. He tried to speak, but he couldn't work his mouth. Or his eyes. Or...

He fell asleep.

.-.

As all the students watched the three giant screens expectantly, Professor McGonagall who was stood on the stage, turned to Horace Slughorn, irate.

"That's a petty, petty trick to play Horace, and honestly, I expected better from you!" she said furiously. "Deliberately not transferring a member of another house, to try and help your own to win!"

"I- what?" asked Slughorn, genuinely confused.

"Potter!" McGonagall practically shrieked. "He nearly wasn't here! You said you'd transferred Malfoy and Potter but no, you'd left out the Gryffindor! How handy!" she exclaimed sarcastically, her nostrils flaring. "I suppose Flitwick should be grateful he transferred Baddock himself!"

"Minerva, I swear I transferred Potter, I-"

He was interrupted by the ringing of a bell. It was eleven o'clock.

"Later." hissed McGonagall, and turned to the stands. She pointed her wand to her throat and murmured "Sonorus."

"Welcome, boys and girls to the first Hogwarts Inter-School Triwizard Tournament!" she announced, to enthusiastic roars and cheers.

"Our three champions are in place in the Forbidden Forest, asleep. When I say the spell, they will awaken, and will have one hour in the forest to escape. However, we have enchanted it to be boundless - there is no edge to the forest for them."

Gasps and murmurs filled the stadium.

"There is only one way out, and the champions have been given a riddle to work their way out.

If they succeed in leaving the forest in the first 15 minutes, they receive a maximum of 100 points. If they leave in the first half hour, they receive 90 points. If they leave in the third quarter, they will be awarded 80 points. If they leave in the last quarter, they will only get the minimum of 75 points.

Failure to leave in the allotted time will result in immediate failure." she added.

"Without much further ado, I will now cast the Awakening spell..." She cleared her throat, and pointed her wand in the direction of the Forbidden Forest.

"Expergiscero!"

A cannon boomed. The first task had begun.

Only something was wrong. The three screens had flickered on to show each champion in their three separate locations, but something was clearly amiss.

The first screen showed Jennifer Baddock.

The second showed Albus Potter.

And the third showed Scorpius Malfoy. And Albus Potter lying right next to him.

There were two Albus Potters in the Forbidden Forest.

**Wow that was a long chapter to write. But hey, the Tournament's finally underway, I hope you enjoyed. :) reviews would be great as well lol**

**I also thought should mention the lovely people who've reviewed so far and genuinely are the reason I keep writing - thank you to krikanalo, hollyh8sU, B, ladybug28, Maraki, Jasmine, Diddleymaz and Eternally Seventeen.**

**Finally - if anyone was wondering what Scorpius might look like, a fairly good representation of my version of him is the gorgeous Alex Pettyfer in his younger years. There are plenty of lovely images of him on a certain search engine...**


	9. Chapter 9

**A Match Made In Hell**

**Disclaimer: All but the original characters and storylines belong to JK Rowling, although I do dearly wish Malfoy was mine. **

**...**

**Oh, the dawn light sweeps all the shadows clean**

**Of what has gathered in the night,**

**Hang the villains and the crooks**

**High on butchers hooks**

**As they run from the sun in fright.**

**_The Brightest Lights - King Charles_**

...

Chapter Nine - Party In A Forest (Where's Albus?)

Fortunately for Violet, she woke up before Scorpius. She looked around, disorientated. Why was she in the Forbidden Forest? She swivelled round.

Why was Scorpius lying here next to her? She shook him, feeling panicked. He didn't wake.

"Scorpius!" she hollered in his ear. There ws no response.

"No no no, don't be dead!" she gasped, leaning to listen to his chest. A steady, thumping beat was just detectable.

She gave a sigh. It was then that she spied a piece of parchment next to her, and one identical to it by Scorpius's leg.

She unrolled it and read.

_"The key to getting out_

_Gives the key to your chest._

_But today there is no edge_

_To the Forbidden Forest._

_You are alone in your quest,_

_Metaphorically, at least -_

_You may have to face_

_A fierce champion or beast._

_Walking is no use;_

_You must use magical power._

_But beware of time,_

_You have only one hour."_

Of course. Her heart plummeted as the horrible, panicked memories from the previous day rushed back to her. She had been mistaken for Albus, and put in the tournament in his place.

She ran her hands through her hair, and felt short, unruly hair. As if things could be any worse - the Polyjuice potion hadn't worn off yet.

Violet screamed.

.-.

When Scorpius woke up less than a minute later, he found he was alone on the forest floor. After reading his own parchment, he set off purposefully, despite having no idea where he was going.

His mind turned over the clues.

"You must use magical power"... surely he should just do a Harry Potter and summon his broomstick?

"Accio Lightning 1000." he murmured, pointing his wand skywards. He sat down on a tree trunk, waiting patiently, oblivious to the fact his spell had had no effect.

.-.

Violet had briefly panicked.

But true to her Parkinson name, she quickly realised she could manipulate the situation to her advantage.

This was her one chance to sabotage Potter's standings in the tournament - she was here in his place. She could just wait out the hour, earning Potter no points and disqualifying him.

She would even enjoy acting out the part of a tired, snivelling Albus, crying that he'd done his best. A quick Obliviate, and he'd be none the wiser it wasn't even him in the forest.

Little did Violet know there were tiny, disguised cameras watching her the whole time, which could easily dispute her story.

She thought gleefully of how pleased Scorpius would be with her.

She spotted a turquoise, sunny pool ahead, backed by a wall of rock and a small cave.

"The perfect place to camp out," thought Violet, as she sat down with a dramatic sigh, and lay back with her face -or Albus's- in the blissfully warm sun.

.-.

When Violet heard a loud crashing through the undergrowth 20 minutes later, her heart spluttered in shock. She hadn't imagined she would be found, and somewhere she didn't think it would be particularly realistic if Albus Potter was discovered sunbathing in the middle of a Triwizard tournament task.

She hurriedly pulled Albus's hairy legs out of the pool of water, where they had been dangling, but was all too late, as she heard a strangled gasp behind her.

She turned on the spot and nearly jumped in surprise. It was the real Albus Potter, and her mind whirred furiously. She had assumed she was here in his place - how did the teachers manage to put two Albus's in the forest?

Her second thought was that her plan was ruined. She had been caught in a situation that would be hard to wriggle out of, even for a slippery, devious Slytherin like herself.

"Oh my God..." Albus whispered, staring at a clone of himself. It was him, with rolled up trousers and dripping wet legs. He guessed this was some form of obstacle that he had to overcome.

"Are you... part of the challenge?" he asked slowly, unsurely. He was extremely surprised to see his clone roll his eyes, but the effect was spoiled by the somewhat guilty expression he saw on his own face.

He also could have sworn the other Albus mutter "Stupid Gryffindor." But it wasn't in his voice, but a higher, strange one.

He heard a crack in the bushes behind him, and he quickly glanced round but saw nothing. It reminded however, that he was in the middle of a task.

"What are you then?" he asked defiantly.

Violet thought resignedly that she may as well admit it.

"I'm Violet Parkinson." she muttered dejectedly, scuffing her feet on the grass. "I.. I took... Polyjuice potion. To be.. you."

Albus felt his mouth fall open as he gaped at her.

"Me?.. But... why? So you could enter the tournament. 'Cause that's pretty pathetic.."

"No!" exclaimed Violet, a blush spreading across Albus's features, "I.. er... took it last night. I used it to break up with Scorpius, as you."

"You did what?!" yelped Albus. It was now his turn to blush. "There isn't anything with Scorpius and I, anyway..."

Violet smirked, and Albus shuddered at how weird it was to see his face smirking scornfully at him.

"This is what it's like to be Scorpius," he thought absently.

"Don't lie, Potter. You want him-" A hissing sound was issued from behind Albus, in the trees. They both stared into the shadowy bushes nervously. A few seconds later,Violet shrugged, and continued.

"But whatever - I told him you were using him for the tournament, and left him in the dungeon, when I was cornered by Slughorn. I was took here in your place."

"But..." Albus struggled to decide which bit of that to argue with. "Why hasn't the potion worn off yet then?"

"I don't know..." Violet bit her lip worriedly. "I didn't leave it to stew for the full month, I didn't have enough time. I drank it early, I guess that increased its strength. Believe me, I'm not pleased about this either."

"Anyway." she concluded with a smirk. "This is where we part ways, Potter. Do you really think I would willingly tell you all this? You shouldn't have come here. I have to Obliviate you now."

She whipped out her wand, and levelled it with Albus's head.

"Obliviate."

That was when Scorpius rushed out from his hiding place in the bushes and threw himself in front of Albus, into the spell's path.

**...Sorry for such a short chapter, especially as I ended it like that. reviews have been awesome** **so far, so keep them** **coming:) oh and ten points to you if you picked up on the title reference - The Wombats' _Party In A Forest (Where's Laura?) _**


	10. Chapter 10

**A Match Made In Hell**

**Disclaimer: All but the original characters and storylines are JK Rowling's, although I do dearly wish Draco was mine. **

**...**

**I can't win, I can't reign, I will never win this game **

**Without you, **

**I am lost, I am vain, I will never be the same **

**Without you. **

**_Without You - David Guetta_**

...

Chapter 10 - The Show Must Go On

Draco Malfoy had thought it a good idea to come see his son in his first Triwizard task. He hadn't anticipated being quite this stressed.

When the Parkinson girl had said that Albus Potter 'wanted' his son, and that apparently they'd had some sort of relationship, Draco had nearly fell off his seat in surprise. He was more shocked by that than the revelation that there was an imposter in the Triwizard Tournament. This was Hogwarts, after all.

But Hogwarts or not, nothing could have prepared him, or any father, for the sight of his own son throwing himself in front of a Memory Modification spell, and his scream of horror had been one of the many that filled the air at Hogwarts when the scene was broadcasted to the school.

.-.

As Scorpius collided with Albus, and knocked them both to the ground, Albus wasn't even aware he was screaming Scorpius's name, until a hand clamped over his mouth.

He blinked, and saw Scorpius frowning at him, dishevelled but seemingly unhurt.

"Scor!" Albus exclaimed. "How are you... feeling? Do you... remember me?"

"'Course I do, you prat!" Scorpius snorted, climbing to his feet.

"The spell must have missed me. Thank god. I'll give that little shit Parkinson hell." he added darkly, noticing she'd ran off.

He was thrown when Albus thrust him into a tight hug. He found he enjoyed it.

"I'm fine, Albus. Seriously." he restrained from rolling his eyes.

"I can't believe you did that for me. And... you know I didn't really break up with you, right?" Albus whispered into his ear. Scorpius chuckled.

"I know. Should we talk about it later though..? We are in the middle of a task, Potter."

"Oh! Yeah!" Albus broke away, red faced.

"I'll see you when we're done."

Scorpius winked at him. "That's what they all say." he said cheekily, and strode off into the forest, leaving a flushed and dazed Albus behind.

.-.

"Walking is no use, you must use magical power..." Albus recited for the dozenth time.

I must have to use the skies to leave, he realised. He glanced around the trees, as if hoping to see a broomstick there. His eyes fell upon a log instead, and a plan began to form in his mind. He may not have a broomstick, but he could still fashion one...

"Engorgio." he muttered, pointing his wand at the log. It swelled to a size that could easily hold Albus.

"Wingardium Leviosa."

The log now hovered a few feet off the ground.

"Mansio." he whispered finally. The log was now suspended in air without his wand.

He clambered aboard the log, praying to God this would work. The thickness and size of it felt alien to Albus compared to a thin broomstick handle.

He kicked off from the ground, and soared high into the sky. The minute he was up high, the forest instantly shrank; before it had seemed to go on for miles, but he watched as before his eyes, it returned to its normal size.

He awkwardly flew the log to the edge of the forest, and in the direction of the Quidditch pitch, where faint cheers could be heard, getting louder and louder, until they were almost deafening.

As he flew over the top of the stands, into the pitch, he smiled triumphantly as he saw one of the screens transform from a picture to himself, to the number 'one'. He had come first!

He couldn't help but do celebratory laps around the Quidditch pitch, to many cheers and whoops.

.-.

Meanwhile, Scorpius too had figured out the key was to fly, but he was truly stumped as to how to do it. He gazed up at an eagle circling the sky, envious of her wings and ability. For the first time in history, a Malfoy wished he owned Hippogriff.

Then Scorpius recalled some of the new NEWT magic Professor McGonagall had been teaching them. It was a branch of Transfiguration called Analgamation. It was to take two separate objects and simultaneously transfigure them into one thing.

They hadn't done animal Analgamation yet, but Scorpius desperately hoped it wasn't that different. He stupefied the eagle and levitated it in front of him, as he went in search of the brown, regal horse had spotted earlier.

Once he had found it, he placed the unconscious eagle on the horses back, conscious of how stupid he would look if anyone saw him right then. He stepped back and pointed his wand at the pair.

"Jugonomo!" he shouted, and watched as a golden circle enveloped the two, growing brighter and brighter until Scorpius could no longer look at it.

When he opened his eyes again, he grinned to see a Hippogriff stamping its feet and braying softly. He bowed deeply, keeping in mind the warnings his father had given him about Hippogriffs.

The memory made Scorpius grin broadly when he imagined the look on his father's face when he told him he had flew a Hippogriff over the Forbidden Forest.

With that thought in mind, Scorpius clambered on the Hippogriff's back, and started on the same path Albus had taken half an hour earlier.

.-.

Albus watched the ticking clock anxiously. It was 11:59:37. He could see the growing shape of Scorpius approaching, but if he didn't enter the Quidditch Pitch in the next twenty three seconds, he wouldn't qualify.

"Come on, Scorpius." he growled anxiously. He held his breath as the clock reached 11:59:50. The crowd fell silent.

Ten seconds. Scorpius still looked to be a thousand metres away.

Nine seconds.

Eight seconds.

Seven seconds. Albus began waving his arms insistently, signalling for Scorpius to hurry up.

Five seconds. Scorpius seemed to understand. He kicked the Hippogriff who bellowed in pain, and sped up.

Three seconds. So close- only a hundred metres-!

Two seconds.

One second. 11:59:59. Scorpius burst over the top of the wooden Quidditch Pitch. There was a moment's silence, before the stadium imploded with cheers.

Albus grinned broadly, jumping up and down with everyone else. Scorpius did not do a victory lap, like Albus, but flew the Hippogriff down to touch down straight away, his eyes opening in shock as he looked at the clock.

His eyes connected with Albus's and no one else's, as he slid off the Hippogriff's back and ran over to him, stopping a foot away.

"Did I make it?" he asked breathlessly. His normally ivory skin was tinted red, and his pale blond hair stuck up in all directions. His wide eyes watched Albus hopefully.

Albus looked sadly at him, with no trace of a smile of amusement. Scorpius's face sagged in disappointment.

"Of course you did, you prat!" Albus beamed.

Scorpius growled dangerously. "You little shit!" and launched himself at Albus.

A dozen teachers who had been watching the interaction anxiously, in fear of a famous Potter-Malfoy fight, rushed forward as the boys collapsed to the ground, but froze, staggered as the boys laughed helplessly at each other.

And Draco Malfoy could not believe his own eyes.

**Wahey, some Draco Malfoy! I just couldn't write a fanfiction without him in their somewhere - and speaking of which I've just published a completed Drarry oneshot, it's kind of sad and sweet, and it's called Wonderwall. **

**Shameful plug, I know, but if you could read it I would be really happy as I personally loved writing it. If any reviews on it are half as lovely as the ones are here (keep them up!) then I'll be very happy :) **


	11. Chapter 11

**A Match Made In Hell**

**Disclaimer: All but the original storylines and characters are JK Rowling's, all though I do dearly wish Malfoy was mine. **

**_A/N: I would strongly recommend listening to the song 'Angels' by The XX whilst reading this, on YouTube or whatever, as it really sums up the tone of this chapter, and it was what I was listening to while I wrote it. But I'm not your mother, so feel free to ignore me !_**

**...**

**And I don't want the world to see me**

**'Cause I don't think that they'd understand**

**When everything's made to be broken**

**I just want you to know who I am**

**And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming**

**Or the moment of truth in your lies**

**_Iris - Goo Goo Dolls_**

...

Chapter Eleven - The Course Of True Love Never Did Run Smooth

In the few days that followed the first task, Scorpius didn't see Albus at all, and frankly, he missed him. He was unsure how he came to be so dependent on a boy he could quite happily have murdered a few months ago, but the fact was that he felt lonely even when surrounded by his Slytherin friends.

They had only shared three kisses as well.

On the fourth day after the task, Scorpius was wandering down to breakfast when he spotted a gaggle of Gryffindors ahead, distinguishable by their stupid red ties. Scorpius watched them warily, scanning the heads for one in particular, without even realising he was doing so.

He noticed the silvery blond hair that could only belong to a Veela, and worked out it must be Louis Weasley. So Albus was there. Scorpius sped up slightly, cursing his loud footsteps. He had no idea why he was chasing them, but he didn't want to hang back.

All too soon, they had reached the Great Hall, and Scorpius was alone again, watching Albus laughing and talking with his friends. In another world, Scorpius would be in Gryffindor, and in Albus's inner circle, joking, chatting, growing closer, until maybe just maybe, he could confess how he really felt.

But in this world, he just had to like him from a distance - that is, the distance between the Slytherin and Gryffindor tables. But it felt like miles.

.-.

Albus was trying, he really was. But try as he might, he couldn't focus on Professor Flitwick's lecture. He was still suffering from the disappointment of realising it wasn't a Thursday, and he didn't have Transfiguration next. He knew why, deep down, but he was loathsome to admit it. He was keen to see Scorpius.

He hadn't seen the pale boy since the first task, and it was disconcerting. Even when they were first years, Albus had grown accustomed to seeing him daily, even if it was just to pick a fight with him. He felt like a best friend of his was missing. But Scorpius wasn't a best friend to him, but a - a - Albus wasn't sure what Scorpius was to him.

He felt the term 'friend' didn't exactly apply, but neither did enemy, or -shudder- _boyfriend_. He was just an undefinable part of his life. Or he used to be.

Albus was truly and inexplicably miserable and he was frankly astonished that he was so. Since when had he been unable to go half a week without seeing Scorpius bloody Malfoy?

"I need help..." groaned Albus, slamming his head onto the desk.

Things didn't improve much for Albus when he was informed over his sausages the next morning that Scorpius Malfoy was now dating Violet Parkinson.

.-.

"You are joking?!" said Damon Zabini, dropping his toast. Scorpius merely looked at him sheepishly.

"He's not!" gasped his twin Stefan Zabini. "You and Parkinson. Shut. Up."

"Guys, it's not that big of a deal. She's fit; I don't see what the problem is." Scorpius shrugged, keeping his eyes on his plate.

"Uh, maybe the problem is that you're gay!" Damon shot back loudly.

Scorpius hissed at him in anger. "I am not _gay_, got it? Help me out here, Stefan." he appealed.

"Mate, you're as straight as a roundabout." Stefan said helpfully.

"No I am not!" Scorpius growled, his eyes a steely grey. "Violet and I make sense, so you two can shut it!"

With a last, cursory glance at the Gryffindor table, he stood up quickly and strode out haughtily.

"What is he playing at?" Damon wondered, sharing a bemused look with his twin.

.-.

Albus lay curled up in bed all day, staring at his duvet. His mind was both awhirl with thoughts, and blank. The tears which had sprung up from nowhere, had dried long ago, and now he just felt empty.

He had concluded that either his 'relationship' with Scorpius was a sham, or Scorpius and Violet's one was. Unless Scorpius swung both ways. But Albus couldn't really see the hot headed, decisive boy being like that.

He felt betrayed, and lonely. His ever developing crush on Scorpius now looked doomed to be forever alone and unresolved. Perhaps it always had been.

.-.

Scorpius was eager to see Albus in his first class, eager to gauge his reaction to his new relationship. His mind twisted slightly around the word 'relationship', but he ignored it.

He did not fail to notice, therefore, when Albus did not show up to Potions, nor Transfiguration after. He couldn't remember Albus ever missing a lesson before, and considered it ominous, especially as this should happen the day he announced his new relationship with Parkinson.

He used the time he could have spent gazing at Albus to instead consider what he had done. Panic, mainly.

A letter from his father at home had forcibly reminded him of who he was, and which family he belonged to. He had the reputation and image of the Malfoys to maintain. He had concluded that he needed to stop giving in to childish daydreams about good looking boys, and take the easier, more accepted route instead. So he asked Violet Parkinson out, much to her delight, in a moment of pure panic.

He thoroughly regretted it now, especially after Albus's no-show. But it was too late. The sooner he moved on from Potter, the better. For both of them.

**Hahaha oops, a bit of angst in this chapter, a result of the very angst-y mood I'm in at the moment, after reading the beautiful fic 'Bludger' by greeneyesgreyskies (thoroughly recommend it). Yes, I did spend the morning crying my eyes out. Shush now. Reviewsssss please, and check out _Wonderwall_ on my profile too :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A Match Made In Hell**

**Disclaimer: All but the original characters and storylines are JK Rowling's, although I do dearly wish Malfoy was mine. **

**...**

**Explosions,**

**On the day you wake up needing somebody,**

**And you've learned,**

**It's okay to be afraid,**

**But it will never be the same.**

**_Explosions - Ellie Goulding_**

...

Chapter Twelve - All's Fair In Love and War

By the time Monday morning had rolled round, Albus was determined to copy Scorpius, and move on. He had Potions with him first thing, and planned to not give him the slightest bit of attention.

He couldn't have anyone, least of all Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, thinking Albus had actually fallen for someone. That Albus spent hours dwelling on what had been. That the former 'player' hadn't once looked at a girl in weeks.

No, he simply couldn't have that.

Anyway, Albus was undeniably the charming,handsome King of Gryffindor, just as Scorpius was the King of Slytherin. They could never fall for each other. It would never work.

A match made in hell, some might say.

Albus's plan to look cool, indifferent and composed on Monday morning was completely ruined when he woke up at 8:25am , finding he had slept in, and that Potions was in five minutes.

Using every swear word his Uncle Ron had ever taught him, Albus leapt out of bed, and threw every piece of clothing on he could find. His tie wasn't done, his shirt untucked and his hair truly wild, but he found he had no time to fix it, as he skidded through the empty corridors down to the dungeons.

.-.

Scorpius was beginning to get seriously worried. This was the third time Albus hadn't showed up to their shared classes. Did he really hate Scorpius that much,to go to such lengths to avoid seeing him? It was frankly ridiculous - Scorpius hadn't seen him in nine days, and his temper had been very short with everyone recently, and he had a nagging feeling he knew why.

Avoiding Violet's attempts to make eye contact, he stared at his desk miserably. Just then, he heard a _bang_, like a gunshot, and he jumped in his seat, as did many others. He turned to look behind him, and the sight before him made his heart leap.

Albus Potter was standing in the doorway, the door having slammed off the wall behind him, panting slightly with pink-tinged cheeks. His hair was unruly, and he seemed to only be partially dressed. Scorpius, however, thought a panting, half dressed Albus was the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen.

Even in his steamiest moments with Violet, he'd never been as aroused as he was just now, and all he was doing was looking at Albus.

Scorpius's cheeks burned when he realised what he was thinking, and hurriedly turned back around to stare at his desk, determinedly not looking at Albus.

He was panicking again, he could feel it. If he had a girlfriend, why was Albus Potter, Mr. Gryffindor himself, capturing so much of his attention?

How did someone he'd only kissed a few times have such a steely grip on his heart, when Violet, who was.. passionate, to say the least, didn't even get a look in?

Albus settled into a seat two rows in front of Scorpius, causing Scorpius to groan internally. As if he didn't have enough to deal with, he now had to look at the boy every time he tried to copy notes. He realised pretty quickly after that he was within hearing distance, too.

"Where were you?" he could hear Rose Weasley hiss irritably.

"Well, let's just say..." Scorpius saw Albus look around, as if checking no one could hear, then lean in to talk confidentially in a loud, carrying whisper.

"Let's just say.. I had some unfinished business to 'do' before breakfast, only it lasted a lot longer than I'd expected. Not that I'm complaining though!" And to Scorpius's astonishment, Albus turned right round in his seat, and smirked straight at him, before turning away.

"Excellent. Just excellent." Scorpius thought bitterly. "That whole façade with Violet has forced him to move on from me, and jump straight back into bed with girls. And it's me that's fucking left with all the feelings."

"Are you alright?" Violet simpered, noticing her boyfriend's miserable face, which immediately composed itself to look cold, indifferent and sneering once more.

"Of course." Scorpius snapped. Seeing she was hurt, and noticing Albus's head turning slightly in his direction, he added. "_Sweetheart_." He leaned in, a gave her a long, open mouthed kiss, trying his hardest not to focus on what he was doing. He forced himself to keep going until he heard Slughorn clear his throat loudly.

"Ahem- Mr. Malfoy! Just because you've found love, doesn't mean you need to demonstrate it in the classroom! We're all pleased for you, but keep it for later m'boy? Eh?"

Scorpius grinned cheekily at him, before replying "Of course, Sir. I'm just so happy I've found true love." He glanced at Albus for a fraction of a second, whose mouth was hanging open in surprise.

He raised his eyebrows at him, before turning his attention back to his desk.

"You want war, Potter? You've got it." he thought grimly.

.-.

"So what was in the first part of your Triwizard chest again?" Stefan enquired. They were sitting around the fire in the Slytherin common room. Violet had head on Scorpius's lap, much to his disgust.

"A glass vial." Scorpius sighed. "The second task must be something to do with brewing Potions. The first task was Transfiguration and Charms, so it only makes sense."

"Don't worry about it." advised Damon. "Your father's a Potions ace, and so are you."

Scorpius blinked at Damon in surprise. "Thanks, Zabini. That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me, I reckon."

"Don't expect it to last." Damon grinned wickedly. "I'm taking pity on you as you're so loved up. Once you're back to normal-" he drew a line significantly across his throat.

"Aw! Did you hear that Scorp? We're loved up!" Violet squealed from his lap. Scorpius rolled his eyes at Damon.

"It's Scor, Vi. You know I hate Scorp."

"Do you?" Violet asked, surprised. "I never knew that!"

"Huh! Some girlfriend you are!" chirped Damon, ignoring Scorpius's look.

"Yeah, I bet Potter knew that, didn't he?" piped up Stefan. Scorpius's eyes widened in anger, as the twins dissolved into giggles.

"Potter?" echoed Violet, her nose wrinkling. "Why would he know?"

"They're just kidding." Scorpius reassured her quickly, glaring at Damon and Stefan, before adding darkly,

"I hate Albus Potter."

.-.

Up in her office, Headmistress McGonagall was consulting a list of names, frowning. She had written the list of all the Triwizard champions on the parchment, and tapped it with her wand. Names had instantly appeared next to each champion.

The second task was traditionally the hostage task, and she was in the process of finding which people would be missed the most by the champions, and would therefore become hostages.

Only there was a slight problem.

The list read:

Jennifer Baddock - Selwyn Nott

Albus Potter - Louis Weasley

Scorpius Malfoy- Albus Potter

_..._

**Voila! Reviews have been lovely, you know you are, so a million thank you's, and just to say updates will be a little slower in coming as I am going away for a week, but I'll still try and find time for a few more chapters :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A Match Made In Hell**

**Disclaimer: All but the original storylines and characters are JK Rowling's, although I do dearly wish Albus was mine. **

**...**

**So don't think that I'm pushing you away,**

**When you're the one that I've kept closest. **

**_'Crystallised' - The XX_**

**...**

Chapter Thirteen - By The Way.. He Likes You Too

As November passed in a blur, the second task drew ever closer, and the silence between Albus and Scorpius was becoming ever more prolonged, Albus was growing close to breaking point.

He craved Scorpius's attention desperately, and he had took to talking extra loud in the corridor when he passed him or taking detours in the hope that he could spot him going to class.

It was sad, Albus knew, but every time the grey eyes so much as flashed in his direction, his stomach would swoop and he would blush furiously. He was irritated at himself; was he a fourteen year old girl or a sixteen year old boy?

In the week that preceded the second task, he had to put the tall boy to the back of his mind in order to do some last minute Potions cramming.

He could only assume from the vial in his chest that he would have to brew a certain potion, and he had spent many sweltering evening in the dungeons, practicing everything from Hiccoughing Solution to Draught Of Living Death.

At 11pm, the night before the second task, Albus left the dungeons after a final Potions practice, and quietly made his way back to the Gryffindor tower, eager to slump down in front of the fire with Louis and Rose.

However he was disappointed to find Rose fast asleep in her chair, holding a textbook, and that Louis was no where to be seen.

Albus was distinctly worried by midnight, when his cousin hadn't arrived in the Gryffindor tower, but fell asleep, reasoning that Louis was a grown boy, who could look after himself.

After the last task, Albus was sure to check the next morning that the other champions were at breakfast too, and he had not somehow turned up to the wrong place again.

He spotted the shiny, brunette hair of Jennifer straight away, who was laughing with her boyfriend, Selwyn Nott, at the Ravenclaw table. He then dragged his eyes to the solid mass of green and silver across the hall.

He strained his eyes peering at all the different heads of hair, all of which were a few shades too dark of what he was looking for. Then he saw him, nestled between Violet Parkinson and one of the Zabini twins. He seemed unusually somber, and was staring morosely at his orange juice.

Albus willed him to look up, and straight into his eyes, but after a few minutes, he conceded defeat, and poked at his pancake moodily.

.-.

A second later, Scorpius tore his eyes off the orange juice. He hadn't been at all interested in the liquid; his mind was elsewhere, mainly the Gryffindor table. He was also trying to work out how to tactically break up with Violet.

His eyes automatically wandered to the scarlet table opposite, as they did every meal. He saw Potter stabbing his pancakes, looking every bit as miserable as Scorpius felt.

Scorpius assumed it was due to the day they had ahead, not daring to hope it was anything to do with him. He had long since realised that he was old news to the famous Albus Potter. A fact which made him feel incredibly empty.

Scorpius had never cared so much about another human being, much less a male. He was confused, to say the least.

At 9am, he walked to McGonagall's office, where he and the other champions would be told what the task was. He arrived after McGonagall, and was glad. He didn't want to have to talk to Albus while they waited.

"Good morning, Mr Malfoy." Professor McGonagall greeted him. "Thank you for finally joining us."

Scorpius mumbled his apologies, and stood before her desk, next to Baddock. He carefully avoided looking at Potter.

"Now we're all here, let me tell you what will happen. One by one, starting with Miss Baddock and ending with Mr Malfoy, you will enter the Great Hall, where the tables have been moved to form a square. In the middle will be a cauldron. You will be given a poison in a vial, and you will be given one hour to produce an antidote. Understand?"

"Yup," Scorpius heard Albus confirm chirpily. He looked at him irritably, and was pleased to see him recoil a bit.

"So I'll see you, Miss Baddock, at 10am in the Great Hall. Mr Potter 11am, and Mr Malfoy, 12pm."

They all turned to leave as she dismissed them, however as they reached the door, she spoke again.

"One more thing - this is a hostage task. The person you care most about will have taken the poison you are producing an antidote for. Just a bit of added incentive." she smiled briefly.

"What?" gasped Scorpius.

"Oh my god.." murmured Jennifer.

"You're bloody joking!" exclaimed Albus.

Professor McGonagall sniffed disdainfully at Albus.

"No, Mr Potter. I am not joking."

Scorpius felt awash with panic. Who did he care most about? His parents? One of the Zabini twins? He felt physically sick; he didn't want to continue now. Too much pressure.. he couldn't..

"Excellent!" he distantly heard Albus say, and saw him rub his hands together. This hardened Scorpius's resolve. If Potter could do this, then he bloody well would do too.

.-.

Albus wasn't allowed to sit in on Jennifer Baddock's task, so instead he took to wandering the corridors, empty for once, trying unsuccessfully to get into the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw common rooms.

When 10:50am came, he started pacing the Entrance Hall, waiting to be called through. After what seemed like hours, the doors swung open, and his heart dropped as Professor McGonagall beckoned him imperiously.

A large pewter cauldron was stood in the centre of the hall, and although the tables had been pushed to the edge, where the entire school were sat. Albus gulped audibly. He walked over to the empty cauldron, and glanced up at Professor McGonagall unsurely. She cleared her throat.

"You may begin now." she announced, a flicked her wand. Instantly, a body appeared, levitating in mid air, and Albus gaped at the short, silvery hair which hung down.

"Louis!" he whispered, hurrying over. He knew better than to try and shake him awake, but he still looked over him anxiously. His usually translucent skin now had a purplish hue, and instantly Albus's mind was listing all the poisons which could create such a look.

Turning back to his cauldron, he noticed a vial full of a thick, purple liquid. He uncorked it gingerly, and sniffed. A smell of diesel hit him, and he immediately knew which potion he had to brew. Now he just had to remember how.

.-.

"One minute left, Mr Potter." Professor McGonagall's voice rang out from the sidelines. Albus hurriedly pointed his wand at his antidote, and lifted some into an empty vial.

He jogged over to Louis, and took a deep breath. He poured the contents in Louis's mouth. Louis instantly spluttered, and the levitating charm was lifted as he fell to the floor.

Albus bent down to help him up, but found his arm seized by Professor McGonagall, as he was whisked away from the hall.

"Professor?" he panted, confused.

"You did well Potter, I must congratulate you. But you're needed just now." she said very quickly, dragging him into the deserted Entrance Hall, where she pulled him to a stop.

"Drink this, Potter." she said, handing him a glass vial not unlike the one he'd just filled, only this one contained a buttercup yellow liquid.

"What is it, Professor?" he asked nervously.

"Just do it, Potter." she ordered, and obediently he raised the tiny bottle to his lips, and downed it.

.-.

Scorpius sprinted the full length of the corridor, thanking the Lord he had long legs. It was 12pm; his task had begun, and he could only just see the Entrance Hall in the distance.

He stopped short of the Great Hall, and ran a thin hand through his silky, dandelion clock hair. He took a deep breath, and calmly walked into the silent Great Hall.

He quickly strutted over to the cauldron, and looked expectantly into it. It was empty. He looked up at Professor McGonagall, who nodded at him.

"Your one hour starts ... Now." She flicked her wand, and Scorpius was aware of a movement behind him.

Slowly turning round, he was met with what appeared to be a floating mass of cloaks. He realised it was a figure, hanging upside down, with the hood of their Hogwart's robe disguising their hair.

So it was a student. Scorpius nervously reached out with a pale hand, and gently tugged back the hood of the cloak, his fingers brushing against short tufts of hair.

Slowly, unruly black hair was revealed, and Scorpius's heart leapt into his throat and his palms started sweating like mad. The hall, Scorpius included, gave a collective gasp.

The person he held dearest was only Albus Severus Potter.

**I have genuinely been overwhelmed in the last few days by the reviews people have been writing, they are such a help and I really appreciate them. **

**And it's my birthday tomorrow (the 13th) so if you feel like leaving me a lovely birthday review then go ahead :)! Hahaha wow that was cheeky of me.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A Match Made In Hell**

**Disclaimer: I think you know by know I don't own many of these characters. Not even Draco. **

**...**

**I have died everyday waiting for you,**

**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you,**

**For a thousand years,**

**I'll love you for a thousand m****ore.**

**_'A Thousand Years' - Christina Perri_**

**_..._**

Chapter Fourteen - Game Over

Scorpius stood, frozen, for a good thirty seconds, unsure what to do now. He was done for, he knew that. His secret was out. Undisguised mutters and whispers were breaking out, and still he remained rooted to the spot.

But then he noticed the sallowness of Albus's complexion, the way his breathing was hitched, and he remembered suddenly that he had been poisoned. He quickly and expertly analysed the poison in the vial, easily detecting which poison it was. This task would be only too easy, he thought.

Half an hour later, he had changed his mind. He hasn't been banking on how distracting it was to see Albus slipping further and further away from him, looking more ill by the minute.

It went against all instincts not to run over, soothe him, hold him, and try to help. In his most desperate moments, he thought it should be illegal to be expected to think clearly when the one he cared so much about was dying.

But he relentlessly ploughed on with his antidote, and was incredibly relieved when he finished brewing it in record time. He gently tipped his solution into a vial, and stood surveying it for a few moments. He slowly walked over to Albus, being sure not to drop or harm the precious antidote in any way.

He uncorked the bottle, and slowly brought his fingers to Albus's mouth. He gently parted the pink, dry lips, allowing his finger pad to brush along them. The lips he used to devour,c he thought sadly.

He remembered where he was with a jolt, and blushing furiously, hurriedly poured the potion in.

Nothing happened. He anxiously shook the vial, desperate to get every drop out, but Albus did not so much as twitch, but remained unearthly pale. Scorpius glanced up at Professor McGonagall, panic etched in his face. Her hand flew up to her mouth.

Scorpius watched Albus desperately, whilst panic and nausea welled up inside of him. He clutched Albus's hand, uncaring that the whole school could see.

The contact seemed to trigger something; Albus murmured something indistinctly, almost drowned out by Professor McGonagall's gasp. Scorpius could have sworn he heard "Scor.." but determined this to be wishful thinking. He shook Albus gently.

"Are you Ok? Can you hear me?" he whispered, blonde hair falling into his eyes with the motion. Albus nodded slowly, his eyes still shut. Scorpius breathed a sigh of relief as he watched Madam Abbot swoop over. He'd done it.

"Well done, Mr Malfoy." Professor McGonagall said unexpectedly. He glanced round at her. "The fastest time yet. You're a finalist now." She gave him a rare smile, before hurrying off.

Scorpius felt weak with relief as he watched Albus stir and groan. He hasn't realised he'd been shaking.

Albus's green eyes were flicking between Madam Abott and the ceiling, but Scorpius willed him to look over, to give _him_ some attention. He wanted Albus to see it was he that saved him, he that had declared him the one cared most about. He wanted to see the look in Albus's eyes when he figured that out. When he realised how much he meant to Scorpius Malfoy.

Scorpius had just taken a tentative step closer to him when his shoulder was seized, and he was roughly swung round. He came nose to nose with an irate Violet Parkinson.

"The person you care most about?!" she screeched. "Not me?! _Potter_?!"

.-.

Dinner that night was a noisy and excitable affair, as Scorpius knew it would be. He remained in the Entrance Hall for at least 10 minutes before working up the courage to enter.

The entire school had so far been under the impression that Albus Potter was his ancient enemy. They now knew that, in fact, he was the person he cared most about in the world. The one he would miss the most. It was the single most embarrassing thing to ever happen to him. It just screamed that Scorpius was in love with him.

Which he was pretty sure he was.

His friend's reactions had given him a good idea of what the school was thinking. Violet had screamed a string of obscenities in a high pitch voice, before breaking down in sobs, repeatedly asking why it wasn't her, and what Albus had that she didn't.

Alfie Goyle had just stated the facts in a time of utter disbelief - ("You care most about Albus Potter? You'd miss Potter? That Gryffindor bender?") - and everyone else had demanded an explanation as to why Scorpius would miss his supposed source of hatred and loathing.

Scorpius had gave a few half hearted replies of- "I'd miss call him a dick and taking the piss out of him! That's why he was picked!...", before he escaped into the bathroom, where he had hidden until now.

He knew the game was up now. He could no longer keep up the act of cool indifference; Albus knew he still cared for him. So he might as well bite the bullet.

With that thought in mind, he walked into the Great Hall.

He haughtily strode to his seat, with his nose held high in the air, acknowledging the hails of congratulations from fellow students with brief nods. He collapsed in his seat with undisguised relief, where Stefan and Damon looked at him in surprise.

"That's ten Galleons you owe me." Stefan said suddenly, turning to his twin. Scorpius frowned in confusion.

"He bet me ten Galleons you wouldn't turn up for dinner." Stefan told him gleefully, as Damon huffed.

Scorpius rolled his eyes, carefully looking anywhere but at Albus, or any of the stupid Gryffindors. Instead, he listened studiously to his classmates' retellings of Jennifer Baddock's task.

It would seem she had broken down in tears upon discovering her boyfriend poisoned, and had been rendered quite unable to brew an antidote.

This left he and Albus has the only two in the final task, and Scorpius could not resist a shiver of anticipation.

I've got it bad, he realised somewhat ruefully, and looked over to where the object of his fantasies was lounging oh-so-gracefully. Even with his red tie askew, and his hair ruffled as usual, Scorpius found his mouth had suddenly gone dry.

And then, just as it always had been with them, Albus looked up as if Scorpius had physically called his name. The look Scorpius saw in his eyes, before Albus had time to hide it , was one of pure, raw undiluted lust, and it hit Scorpius hard and enveloped him, nurturing and caressing all his senses.

He must have looked astonished, for Albus coughed at that moment, and embarrassedly ducked his head for a few moments. When he looked up, and found Scorpius was still staring fiercely at him, Albus mouthed the words '_Thank you_.'

Which was when it happened. The revelation. The enlightenment. It hit Scorpius hard, and he could barely believe it, but he realised it was true.

_Albus cared for him. _

The feeling was mutual - Scorpius wasn't alone.

Albus liked him back, and oh the sweet glory.

He was suddenly sick of the game they were playing, all the careful flirting and jealousy tactics- being a Slytherin and a Gryffindor.

He had to end this game that was driving him mad, and tell him how he felt.

Barely aware of what he was doing, Scorpius gracefully slid out of his seat, and walked the length of the Great Hall. He felt every eye on him, but did not care.

Within seconds, he had reached the Gryffindor table, and was growing closer and closer to Albus, his astonished and flushed expression growing clearer and clearer, until he was by his side, and Scorpius was speaking, and-

"I like you, Albus Potter. I like you very much. You were my hostage because I'd miss you dearly if you weren't in my life. I can't imagine how I would feel if that happened, so here I am. I've given up pretending I don't care, given up this elusive game we've been playing. Ignoring the fact I'm a Slytherin. Ignoring the fact we're rivals. Ignoring the whole damn school. Because I can't keep away from you any longer."

He wasn't aware of every word tumbling from his mouth, but he knew each one was from the heart, and he gazed ferociously at Albus, who had a peculiar expression on his face.

It was then that Albus reached up and grabbed his tie, closing the distance between them...

**Aha! Finallyyyy they've realised each other's feelings! ****_I_**** was getting frustrated, and I was the one writing it! How do you feel about me keeping them apart for a few more chapters? Muahaha, tell me in the reviews...****Speaking of which, they have been AWESOME so far, I especially love the people who tell me which passages they like and why, hinthint :) the birthday ones were lovely too, I had a great 89th birthday. (Kidding!)**

**And my other fic Wonderwall needs love too! It's not too bad, I promise.**

**Finally, shoutout for the first person to tell me who the Zabini twins are named after?**


	15. Chapter 15

**A Match Made In Hel****l**

**Disclaimer: I don't own JK Rowling's characters. Or their actors, come to think of it. Not even Tom Felton. But I try not to think about that. **

**...**

**Know I've done wrong, left your heart torn**

**Is that what devils do?**

**I need to know now, know now**

**Can you love me again?**

**_Love Me Again - John Newman_**

...

Chapter Fifteen - "What is it with Malfoys that makes people so obsessed?"

Albus stared wonderingly at Scorpius for a fraction of a second after he'd finished speaking, before his hand reached out impulsively, desperate to make contact, touch skin, with the boy who'd just said everything he felt and more, show him how much he appreciated it...

He seized his tie, and yanked Scorpius down to his level at the Gryffindor table, and crashed his lips onto his. He distantly heard someone elicit a whimper, whether he or Scorpius he did not know, his brain was clogged with a haze...

His lips pushed furiously against Scorpius's; this was not a gentle nor a sweet kiss, it was harsh and passionate, the product of weeks' worth of longing.

It really said something that neither boy was in the slightest bit aware that every face in the room was turned their way, the two people that had recently become so self conscious, had chosen to desert their awareness at such a pivotal moment.

Scorpius knotted his fingers in the messy hair he'd admired so often across classrooms and hallways, and tried desperately to pull him impossibly closer. He ended up sliding effortlessly into Albus's lap, in order to make as much contact with him as he could.

It was only when he fiercely slammed down his other hand on the dinner table, to steady himself against Albus's efforts, that his awareness returned - no doubt due to all the dishes that had jumped across the table with a crash.

His eyes opened slowly in horror as he realised what had happened, although his lips remained attached to Albus's, his tongue still tangled in his mouth. He met Albus's amused green eyes as they stared wonderingly at each other, now acutely aware of their surroundings. Scorpius feared pulling away, shattering the moment. He wanted to forever remain like this.

He sighed against Albus's lips, eliciting a half smirk from him. With a quiet squelch, they separated their lips, but kept eye contact the entire time, neither daring to look at the school's reaction.

"Well that was pretty public." Albus murmured, his sparkly eyes fixated on the liquid pools of grey in Scorpius's. Scorpius dragged said eyes away from the heated gaze, to the red faces Gryffindors sitting around him.

His eyes then raked the rest of the hall, which was roughly split in half; half of the people seemed pleased and amused, the rest disgusted and shocked.

He gave the hall his trademark smirk, before letting his gaze rest on the flushed, ruffled wide-eyed boy in front of him.

"Indeed." he murmured, and that one word suddenly and forcibly reminded of his father. He shivered slightly, and quickly tried to distract himself (which proved very easy, considering who's lap he was sitting in). Draco Malfoy was not a thought he needed right now.

He grabbed Albus's hand, who gave him a devilish grin, and together they walked serenely and haughtily out of the hall.

.-.

"Albus?" Rosie's bushy red hair emerged from further down the table.

Albus swivelled round from his position and grinned at her like he had done at everyone that morning; he was exhilarated and no one was in any doubt as to why.

"Isn't that... Harpy?" she asked, sounding surprised, pointing up to the ceiling. Albus followed her gaze, and he too identified the regal, chestnut coloured owl in amongst the morning's owls which were flocking in.

"Blimey!" said Albus, surprised. "That _is_ Harpy! Why's Mum using her owl?" His mother usually contacted him jointly with his father, once a week, via Harry's owl, Remus.

He was further surprised when he saw Harpy head straight for him, however his surprise quickly turned to dread when he noticed the unmistakably smoking red envelope in its beak.

"Ah, shit." he muttered, as people in the vicinity began pointing and jeering at the Howler. Harpy landed the envelope on his plate with a plop, where Albus seized it fearfully.

"Open it, mate." James advised him, looking somewhat gleeful. Fred nodded enthusiastically next to him.

Louis, who had turned pale, nudged Albus to warn him, but it was too late.

The envelope flew into the air, folded to form a mouth, and Albus recoiled back in his chair for the scream he knew was coming. He dimly noticed that the entire hall was watching him. Again.

"Albus." His mother's voice greeted him. He could hear it shake slightly, and despite the fact she wasn't shouting yet, her voice filled the hall.

"You know how unlike me this is. Howler's are more my mum's thing. But frankly," her voice rose in anger, "You should be used to your relationships being made public, I've heard? So surely, you won't mind the Great Hall knowing how shocked and hurt I am by your recent actions. That you would choose,"she was now yelling, "a _Malfoy_, over your own mother's feelings?!"

Albus tore his eyes off the smoking letter to where Scorpius was sitting at the Slytherin table. He feared this sort of incident would provoke another shut down in communications, so he was incredibly relieved to see Scorpius grinning adorably and mouthing "_Who, me_?".

"Albus, you _know_ how I feel about that family! That boy's own grandfather led me to be possessed by You-Know-Who himself! And you'd choose him over my feelings?! You _knew_ this would upset me! Yet you still pursued this childish fancy! I am _UNSPEAKABLY ANGRY WITH YOU ALBUS_! From, Mum."

Finally, the letter exploded with a last hiss. The hall erupted into catcalls, wolf whistles and jeers. Albus smiled sheepishly at Scorpius, who winked.

They maintained eye contact for another solid minute, just as they had for many years - of course this time it was pretty different - after five years of hatred and loathing, Albus found the new lustful, burning gazes deliciously alien.

He was interrupted by a meaningful elbow to the ribs, and he turned away with flaming cheeks, unaware that anyone had noticed of the interaction between them.

"That's weird, don't you think?" James pressed anxiously.

"What is?" Albus asked, realising he hadn't heard any of what James had said previously. "The Howler? Nah, it was clearly Lily who told her."

James gave an exasperated sigh.

"Mum. Using her own owl. You know, in all the time I've been here, I've never seen her use her owl. For six years? It's always been dad's."

"What's your point?" Albus asked, unable to concentrate on what James was getting at.

"Do you know what else she's never done?" James continued, ignoring him."Just sign the letter from her. It's always, always been from Mum AND Dad."

"Maybe Dad wasn't there when she wrote that letter?" Albus offered. "So she used her own owl?"

James didn't reply, but Albus could feel the tension rolling off him, which was extremely unusual. James was one of the most carefree, laid back people Albus knew. According to his parents' generations he was exactly like Fred Weasley The First.

It was this thought, and the fact that yesterday's jubilant mood had returned, which prompted Albus into saying,

"Do you want me to owl Dad and see if he's at home?"

James glanced at him in relief, and nodded, his face relaxing once more. Albus delved into his bag, scrabbled around, found some parchment, and wrote, under James's watchful gaze.

.-.

Harry's reply came the following morning.

_To Albus (and Lily and James)_

_Firstly, I want to congratulate you on your success in the second task. I cannot apologise enough for not being present, but I have it from someone who was there that you did extremely well - and you were a hostage too, for Scorpius Malfoy? I cannot say I am not surprised, in fact I truly thought I was being tricked, but apparently not. _

_Which is what I was coming to; another congratulations. For putting yours and Malfoy's past behind you - and mine and Draco's - and apparently becoming close enough friends for this to happen. _

_You are a bigger man than I was at your age, son - in fact if I remember quickly, and Aunt Hermione assures me I do - I was pretty much obsessed with Draco Malfoy when I was your age, in sixth year. I was forever convinced he was evil, but it would seem you can see past the word 'Slytherin' in a way I could not. _

_Incidentally, I have to see Draco Malfoy this Saturday for a business meeting. I would be very pleased if you, James and Lily could meet me beforehand in the Three Broomsticks?_

_Love, Dad _

_(P.S Yes I am at home at the moment, but no, I am not with your mother, she is staying at The Burrow for a while. Why do you ask?)_

Albus finished reading before passing the letter wordlessly to James. When James finished, he looked up at Albus.

"Blimey, he waffles on about Draco Malfoy a lot doesn't he? What is it with Malfoys that makes people so obsessed?"

Albus hit him, laughing, before turning back to the letter with a frown.

"He wants to meet us this Saturday.. And Mum's staying at The Burrow?" he repeated worriedly. "She has work to go to, why would she just go there in the middle of term, without Dad? You don't think they've argued again?" He remembered all too well the ferocious arguments that occurred weekly in the summer.

"I don't know." admitted James, with knitted brows. "I don't know.."

.-.

Today was a Thursday, thought Scorpius as he absently watched Albus pore over a letter with his brother. Thursdays meant double Potions with Albus, followed by double Transfigurations with Albus.

He hadn't seen him since the Howler yesterday morning, and every part of his body (some more than others) had been aching to make contact with him once more. He checked his reflection in the back of his spoon.

His hair was somewhat untamed and fluffy, which Scorpius heavily disliked but knew that Albus did not. He ran a hand through it, noticing in his reflection that his pale hand was almost the exact same colour as his hair. He heard a small chuckle, and he looked to his left to see Damon smirking.

"Checking you look good for Potter?" he asked, waggling his eyebrows. Scorpius shrugged noncommittally; he could no longer deny any feelings towards Albus after their public display a few days ago.

"Where's Stefan?" he asked, in order to divert attention off himself. Damon grinned mischievously, and motioned down to the bottom of the table.

"Cuddling up to your ex girlfriend, the smarmy git." Scorpius saw he was right; Stefan was all over Violet. He snorted in derision.

"He's welcome to her." he shuddered. A bell rang in the distance, and he eagerly leapt to his feet, before realising Damon was laughing hysterically. He swung his school bag at his friend's head,and hurried off before Damon could retaliate.

He smoothly walked up to Albus, intercepting him as he left the Great Hall, offering an arm. Albus looked at it in surprise, before smirking and taking it, awarding Scorpius a kiss on the cheek. They slowly wended their way to Potions, stopping every few steps to administer kisses which alternated between long and lazy, and short and fierce.

Needless to say, the lesson had been on for ten minutes before they finally staggered in, wiping the wetness off their mouths, grinning uncaringly like idiots.

.-.

That Saturday, three figures picked their way down the windy Hogsmeade high street, two dark haired and tall, and one red headed and short. They pushed and shoved each other good naturedly, before tumbling into the warmth of the pub, where a familiar figure was sitting alone at a small, round table.

"Dad!" they chorused, and took seats next to him.

"How times have changed." Harry reflected, grinning. "A few years ago you would all have ran in and ambushed me. Look at you know." he deliberated ruffled Lily's long, silky, red hair, earning a growl of irritation.

"So what's up, Dad? Why are we here?" James asked bluntly. Albus nudged him in irritation, but Harry didn't seem bothered.

"Right. Ah." He room a big gulp of Firewhisky, and pushed his glasses further up his nose.

"You're all smart kids. I'm sure you noticed your mother and I arguing often over the summer. Too often, actually. A marriage..." he sighed mournfully. "A marriage isn't working when that's happening, clearly. Your mother is a wonderful, fierce, passionate woman. I.. I know I have a short temper, and to he honest I don't think me and your mother are suited at all. It's like..."

He glanced around the bar, as if hoping to find his next words on the grubby walls.

"You know the Chinese Yin and Yang?" he said finally. They nodded slowly, Albus's heart thudding. He could see where this conversation was going, as could James, he suspected.

"It's like we're both Yin. Or both Yang. We don't work well together. We need someone more.. calming and.. passive to cancel us out. Like... the colours black and white. Say we're both black - dark and passionate - we don't work well together that way. We need a white..." he seemed to lose his thread there, and shook his head ruefully.

"I've cocked this metaphor up haven't I?" he laughed softly. "I've always been rubbish at this sort of thing." He sighed, looking so lost and woebegone that Albus could not blame Lily for reaching out for his hand.

"We understood, Dad." she said gently. "You don't work well together. We don't blame you."

They sat in silence for a few moments before a voice interrupted them loudly from nowhere, and they all jumped.

"_Potter_." It snarled menacingly, with emphasis on the 'P' so the name sounded as if it were spat. Albus found the voice unnervingly familiar, but he couldn't place where he knew it.

"Oh, yes." Harry said, taking a pocket watch from his pocket and consulting it anxiously. It would seem the voice had issued from there.

"Who was that?" James asked curiously.

"Draco." said Harry shortly, gathering up his travelling cloak.

"Malfoy?" James repeated, surprised.

Harry looked up at his tone. "Yes. I told you I was meeting him today. That was just him reminding me."

Suddenly, Albus realised how he knew the voice when he had never in fact met Draco Malfoy. He had the same haughty, cultured tone as Scorpius.

"Why are you meeting HIM?" James demanded rudely. "He's a Malfoy. You hate him.. Or you're meant to!" he added fiercely. "I grew up with you telling me what a git he was!"

"I never told you any such thing." Harry corrected him coolly. "That was your Uncles Ron and George. And for the record, Draco Malfoy was not a bad human being. Yes, he was a bit of a git when he was younger. But he was misunderstood, and pressured into doing a lot of evil things he didn't want to when he was older. Did you know Voldemort would have killed him and his family if he didn't comply?" He added defensively, looking directly at James, who shook his head numbly.

"Exactly. So don't say that again, please. He's my colleague, and I'm putting the past behind us so we can work together. Plus," he added, eyeing James beadily. "Saying 'he's a Malfoy' isn't an excuse to hate him - just look at Albus and Scorpius Malfoy for example!" he added, nodding at Albus who had jumped, suddenly feeling overly hot.

What did his dad know? He fretted, but fought to look neutral. He probably just meant friendship; he just prayed James would realise that too.

"I don't want to ask him, thanks." James snorted. Albus silently prayed he wouldn't say anything more.

"Why not?" Harry asked, confused, buttoning up his cloak.

"I don't want a description of what Scorpius Malfoy's tongue tastes like, thanks." James scoffed, and Albus's heart sank. Harry's fingers slipped on the button he was doing as he turned to his youngest son in confusion.

"I- er- I thought Mum would have told you?" Albus offered tentatively. Harry frowned.

"Your mother hasn't seen fit to contact me recently. Tell me what?"

"Scorpius.. and I.. are, um, more... than friends." he mumbled, staring at the chipped table.

There was a few moments of silence before a hearty guffaw reached his ears. He quickly glanced up. For some reason, Harry was laughing; Albus wasn't sure what to make of it.

"Look how nervous! Worried about telling me!..." Harry gasped. Albus waited for him to regain control.

"Son," Harry said finally. "If that's the case then I'm very, very happy for you. What did you think I was going to be, eh? Angry?" Albus shrugged mutely.

"Look Al, I spent all my adolescence trying to live up to what people expected of me. Don't make my mistake. Be different, son." Harry clapped him on the shoulder, and winked.

"Don't tell Mr Malfoy!" Albus begged, the thought suddenly occurring to him. "Please, Dad!"

Harry looked like a wounded puppy. "Please, Al? He'll want to know!" he wheedled. "He's probably guessed already anyway."

"What?" asked Albus, frozen in surprise. "How would he have guessed?"

"_He_ was my source about the second task. He told me you were his son's hostage, he saw it happen."

"God, just how close are you?" James asked, taken back.

"He's my colleague." Harry said easily, rising to his feet. Just then, his pocket watch hissed venomously again.

"_Hurry up, Scarhead_!" Draco's voice drawled, this time with the emphasis on the 'Scar'.

"Quite right," Harry agreed. He reached over to hug each of his kids goodbye. When he reached Albus, he said, "I'll definitely come and see you in the final task, okay Al? And then at the Yule Ball afterwards, too." he added, upon reflection.

"What? Why?" Lily asked, in a slightly high pitched voice, as Harry turned to leave.

"Champion's parents have been invited." he called over his shoulder, grinning mischievously as he left.

"God, who do you think his date will be?"Lily murmured.

"Probably Draco-bloody-Malfoy." James muttered, and they collapsed into giggles.

**Oh my gosh, I just broke up Harry and Ginny. I just went there. Hah. Yeah, sorry if you're not a fan of Drarry because this chapter had quite a lot of that; don't worry, this is just a one off introduction to a new side plot that I couldn't resist including. I don't know if I'll follow it up, so let me know what you think of some tiny, background hints of Drarry in this. **

**(I could easily and quite happily turn this into a Drarry fanfiction, but I promise I won't.)**

**OH and well done to ****_tikoala_****, who correctly said that the Zabini twins were named after the Salvatore brothers in The Vampire Diaries. It's a relief to see I'm not the only one!**

**Finally, I'm back in England now, so updates will be thicker and faster than ever!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A Match Made In Hell**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the original characters and storylines. Not even Malfoy. Senior or Junior. **

**...**

**Never thought you'd make me perspire.**

**Never thought I'd do you the same.**

**Never thought I'd fill with desire.**

**My sweet prince, you are the one. **

**_'My Sweet Prince' - Placebo_**

**...**

**_A/N: Warning! A lot of swearing and a bit of smut in this chapter. Boyxboy, geddit? If that's not your thing, then skip this chapter because it's not essential to the plot. It's not even that bad, just some hot and heavy kissing, but this is rated a T so I thought it deserved a warning. K?_**

Chapter 16 - Cliché

Albus rose early the next morning for Quidditch practice. As captain of the Gryffindor team, he gave a short speech in the locker room about the upcoming match against Slytherin, before suppressing a yawn, and gesturing that they should brave the bitter December air.

He opened the locker room door to a thick, icy mist which had crept across the pitch whilst they had talked. He could barely see ten feet ahead of him, and neither could his team, judging by their groans behind him.

He warily made his way to the centre of the pitch, when he noticed a break in the wall of whiteness, in the form of a huddle of people. He walked a bit faster, and was soon able to discern emerald green robes.

He was utterly unsurprised; ever since Scorpius Malfoy had become Slytherin captain, the Slytherin team always managed to show up on the pitch just as Albus needed it.

"Oi!" he called, in what he hoped would be an intimidating tone. After five years of playing viciously against Scorpius, this was the first time he had been on the Quidditch Pitch with him as... more than friends.

The boy at the front of the huddle, with his back to Albus, suddenly turned around.

"Potter!" Scorpius hailed him, grinning mischievously at the use of his surname.

Recently, Albus had discovered that Scorpius enjoyed it when they called each other by their surnames in their most intimate moments, as some kind of kinky turn on. He had explained that it reminded him of their old rivalry, which made what they were doing seem so forbidden, which too was a turn on, it would seem.

Albus tried his best to put these thoughts out of his mind.

"Malfoy." he said coolly, enjoying the look on the pale boy's face. "You are aware, I'm sure, that Sunday morning's are Gryffindor's time on the pitch."

"No?" Scorpius said, with wide, innocent eyes, his brow knitting together.

"I had no idea, Potter. Such an unfortunate coincidence that we turned up too. And first." he added, smirking.

Albus took a threatening step closer, slowly but surely closing the gap. Scorpius copied him instantly, earning a "Ooooooh!", and wolf whistles from his teammates.

"Is that right?" he whispered, blowing hot air across Scorpius face, whipped pink from the cold.

"Mmhm." Scorpius replied, absently tracing Albus's lips with his eyes.

"Albus, mate, can we save this until later?" Albus heard Fred say weakly.

"Yeah, get a room, Potter!" a big Slytherin jeered.

"Shove off, you poof." Wallington added, sneering. He was the big, thickset Slytherin keeper.

Albus watched as Scorpius's face, so close to Albus's, froze. His eyes which had been dreamy and distant a second ago hardened quickly to a steely silver. He wheeled around, whipping up cold wind which hit Albus's numb face.

"What did you say?" he asked quietly.

Albus froze, too. Surely Scorpius wasn't going to do the whole defensive-boyfriend-show-down-on-the-Quidditch-Pit ch thing? It was far too cliché for a Malfoy, he thought distractedly.

There were more "Ooooh"'s from the Slytherin's as they anticipated a fight. Wallington stepped up to Scorpius. Despite being built heavier, Scorpius was taller than him.

"I called him a poof." he said menacingly. "'Cause that's what he is. A skinny, Gryffindor _poof_."

_-Wham!-_

It happened so fast Albus missed it, but a second after Wallington had spoke, he was lying on the icy, frozen grass, cradling his jaw, which was jutting out at a peculiar angle.

Scorpius was still standing over him. He hissed darkly, "Never. Ever. Call him that again, okay you little shit? Do that again and you'll fucking wake up in St Mungo's with your memory gone. Keep your mouth fucking shut, before I fucking break it for you again."

Albus gaped as Scorpius turned back to him, rubbing his fist ruefully. He ignore his teammates who were now crowding around Wallington, and instead held his fist up to Albus for his inspection. Albus stared at him for a few moments, before impulsively planting a kiss on the knuckles. He heard groans and people pretending to vomit behind him, but he didn't care.

It was worth it, to see Scorpius stare at his wet fist delightedly, before turning his sparkling eyes to Albus's. Albus shivered as he watched them rake his body, and stop on his lips.

"Is this really the place?" he asked weakly, watching Scorpius's eyes darken in hunger.

Scorpius raised his gaze to his, smirking. "Probably not. I should probably get out of here," he added thoughtfully, turning back to look at Wallington groaning on the ground. The rest of the Gryffindor team had wandered off disinterestedly.

Albus used this momentary distraction to fully appreciate the Slytherin Quidditch kit up close- more precisely, the boy wearing it. He couldn't help but admire the way it clearly showed off Scorpius's lean, tall but muscly build. The muddy scrapes and tears on it made him look as if he'd just been involved in something dangerous. Albus swallowed audibly. This was interesting.

"What?" Scorpius asked, noticing the peculiar expression Albus had.

"It would seem," Albus whispered slowly. "That I have a slight kink for, ahem, Quidditch robes. Emerald green ones, at that."

Scorpius grinned as if all his Christmases had come at once. "Oh really?" he murmured, seizing Albus's hand. He dragged him off towards the castle, ignoring his yelling team, where they spent an interesting morning in the Room of Requirement.

"So, Potter." Scorpius got out between heavy pants. "Quidditch robes?"

They were lying on a makeshift bed in the room, still completely clad in their robes. Scorpius was sitting astride Albus, thrusting his hips into him.

Albus didn't answer but gave a long, strangled moan. Scorpius froze in what he was doing. Albus had never made _that_ noise before.

It was the most beautiful and arousing sound Scorpius had ever heard. He briefly reflected how strange he would have found it if someone had told him a few weeks ago that Albus Potter was even capable of making that noise, never mind it being due to Scorpius's ministrations.

"Do you know how fucking hot that is?!" Scorpius growled, sucking ferociously on Albus's neck, who arched his body into the touch, his fingers knotted in emerald green cloth.

"Scor-" he half shouted, as Scorpius daringly began to kiss down his clothed chest. They had never gone quite this far before; they had kissed fiercely and passionately yes, but it had never had this effect, nor the one Scorpius could feel growing painfully in his groin.

"_Scor- stop- I'm so- arghh_!" Albus panted roughly, knotting his fingers in Scorpius's pale silvery locks, as Scorpius's mouth progressed to his waist.

Scorpius had never been so excited and aroused by the thought that Albus was pretty close to coming. He had never witnessed it happen to any one before, and it felt do goddamn perfect that Albus would be his first one.

"Stop?" he repeated, elevating himself off Albus's body, panting heavily with an evil glint in his eye and an unbearable pain in his groin. I deserve an award for this self control, he thought satisfactorily.

Albus's eyes darkened as he seized the collar of Scorpius's robes hissing, "Never stop." which was all Scorpius needed to hear. He planted his hands either side of Albus's head and grinded his groin alongside Albus's. The mere feeling of the other boy's length, even through layers of clothing, made them both see stars and moan loudly as they rode out the most amazing feeling ever.

Scorpius collapsed on top of Albus, feeling his flushed cheeks under his. He laced their fingers together and kissed him gently, his tongue lazily flicking against his as their bodies' heaving slowed down.

"Never stop?" Scorpius finally repeated in a breathy whisper. He wondered vaguely if it was cruel to remind Albus what he had said when his mind was so clearly elsewhere. He was surprised when he felt Albus nod underneath him.

"Never stop." he confirmed.

**This was ashamedly short. I am sorry. But let's face it, they had to get a bit hot and heavy sooner or later and I wanted to write it so that you could skip it easily if you wanted, so it got it's own chapter. **

**I'll update soon, I promise. Soz. Reviews are loved:)**


	17. Chapter 17

**A Match Made In Hell **

**Disclaimer: I don't even own Malfoy. I'll cry now. **

**...**

**Down, down in my bones**

**Somewhere I'd never have known**

**Right at the back of my head**

**'Cause it's you **

**Oh, it's always you**

**Oh, I always knew**

**Oh, it's you**

**_I Always Knew - The Vaccines_**

**...**

Chapter Seventeen - 'It had always been Scorpius.'

Albus woke up sometime later, finding he was sprawled out on the bed, still fully clothed in his Quidditch gear. Better yet, he looked down to see a white blonde mop of hair resting over his heart, and a green clad arm wrapped possessively around his waist.

Albus couldn't help but smiling at how perfect the scene was. He observed how the proud and arrogant features of Scorpius Malfoy were softened by sleep, the haughtiness gone, particularly noticeable when he twitched his nose adorably.

Daylight was pouring in from a paned window, set back in stone, at the other side of the room. Albus gently unwound Scorpius's arm from his waist and slid out of bed, padding across to the window. He sat in the alcove and admired the dappled, soft light which poured in. As he absently watched particles of dust float in the light, his mind wandered.

The first time he ever met Scorpius was on his first journey on the Hogwarts Express. He had been perfectly content sitting with Rose and James, when the compartment door had suddenly swung up open Scorpius had sauntered in, a tall, pale boy even at eleven. Albus could clearly recall the look of disdain which had marred his angular features as he had observed the occupants of the compartment.

When his narrowed gaze finally rested on Albus, his nose had wrinkled slightly in distaste, clearly picking up on his wild hair, and the name on his trunk. He had lazily sauntered across the compartment and sat opposite Albus, silently defying anyone to question him as he stared haughtily out of the window.

When the trolley lady had come by, Albus had bought as many Chocolate Frogs has he could afford, much to Scorpius's clear disgust, who had bought a singular pumpkin pasty. Albus remembered the daring glint in the silver eyes when the young boy had flicked his wand and sent Albus's gripped Chocolate Frog flying out of the window.

Irritated beyond belief, Albus had in turn, sent Scorpius's only purchase to a similar fate.

That very night, after the Sorting, with the help of the Marauder's Map and the invisibility cloak, Albus had successfully sneaked into the Slytherin common room. He had found Scorpius's dormitory effortlessly, and magically carved the words "_Slimy Git_", into his headboard, making sure it was non-removable, before gleefully sneaking out again.

And so the rivalry began.

In their second year, both boys saw a new opportunity to outdo each other; Quidditch. In true Hogwarts style, the Malfoy became the Slytherin seeker, and the Potter became the Gryffindor seeker. That year was Albus referred to as "The Hospital Wing" year.

In their third year, they both started Divinations.

In their very first lesson, Scorpius managed to drop a heavy crystal ball on Albus's toe (which he still swears has never looked the same). In return, Albus deviously offered to read Scorpius's tea leaves, and solemnly announced to Professor Trelawney that Scorpius had 'the Grim'. Her devotion to Scorpius for the rest of the year was more than worth the broken toe.

In their fourth year, they were finally old enough to go to the Yule Ball. Typically, Scorpius set after the same girl as Albus- Albus was definitely first- a pretty fourth year Hufflepuff called Rebecca French. Rebecca, however, turned out to be more Slytherin than Hufflepuff, as she told both boys they would have to wait until the day before the Ball to see who she had picked.

In the end, it turned out she had played them both, and was in fact going with the Ravenclaw Ben Corner, leaving Scorpius and Albus quite dateless. Knowing fine well the only way to pass through the door to the hall was with a date, they were told by an amused Professor McGonagall that the only way they could go was if they went with each other.

They were both furious but saw no other option. They had stalked into the Ball together, and separated as quickly as possible. Of course, not before a few well-placed Jelly-Legs jinxes which kept the congregation amused all night.

And last year, their fifth year, Albus and Scorpius found excellent uses in each other; a vent for tension during OWLs. This meant one could not simply walk down a corridor without being hexed by the other.

Albus recalled with pride a particular time when he had cast a Shield Charm right in front of a oblivious Scorpius, preventing him from entering the Transfigurations classroom. When he did at last end the spell, he did it at a time when Scorpius had been shoving against the invisible force with all his might, resulting in him tumbling into an irate Professor McGonagall.

Last year had ended with a particular bang. Finally relieved of the pressure of OWLs, Scorpius decided to have some fun during the Leaving Feast. He had flicked a sausage off his fork, high, high, into the air, until it had collided with a _-splat- _with Albus's face. Albus, of course, knew straight away who the culprit was without even looking. It was Scorpius. It had always been Scorpius.

A two man food fight had ensued, ending spectacularly when Albus managed to levitate every piece of food off the Gryffindor table, off every single plate up and down the hall, and fling it all at Scorpius.

Unfortunately, he had failed to notice that Scorpius had noticed his wand work, and had done the exact same thing to the food of Slytherin table. And he threw it at the exact same second.

Many say the sight rivalled the time when Fred and George Weasley had set off fireworks in the school. Scorpius and Albus would never know what it looked like, as they were both put unconscious by a livid Professor McGonagall, and only woke up as the train pulled into Kings Cross the next day.

And then there was this year. Sixth year. Quite a turn up for the books, Albus reflected. He jumped slightly as he felt a chin rest on his shoulder, and a nose nuzzle into his ear. Two slender but firm arms wrapped around him from behind, and he felt the curve of two smiling lips against his neck. He too, was grinning, and he wasn't even conscious of it.

"Good morning," murmured Scorpius. "How fucking cheesy is this?" Albus heard the teasing smile in his voice, and knew not to take him seriously.

"I would say it's afternoon by now," he corrected quietly, comfortably melding into the embrace. It was remarkable how familiar and easy the action was, and how utterly content he was leaning against Scorpius's body, considering they had only been together nearly a week.

"Hey, do you still have '_Slimy Git_' carved into your headboard?" he wondered idly.

"I do," Scorpius admitted. "I'm surprised you remembered about that."

Albus shrugged noncommittally, not wanting to admit the direction his thoughts had taken earlier.

"Although, really," Scorpius murmured, grazing his lips against Albus's ear in a way that made him shiver delightedly. "it would be far more appropriate if you changed it to '_Sexy Git_'."

"I-" Albus began, but lost all train of thoughts when Scorpius gently tugged his earlobe between his teeth. Albus breathed out a shaky breath. "This is.. new." he whispered.

"I'm feeling adventurous." Scorpius confided, slowly licking a stripe down Albus's jawline, an action which went straight to Albus's groin.

"Well-uh- as pleased as I am to hear that-uh- lunch is ending soon-" Albus stuttered. Really, Scorpius was practically making him incoherent.

"Do you ever stop thinking about your stomach?" Scorpius teased, but pulled away gently, much to Albus's mumbled protests.

"Later," he reminds Albus, unable to suppress his gleeful smirk at how eager Albus is. It was good to know it wasn't just him.

.-.

Albus was lounging quite alone by the Gryffindor fire, his eyes staring unfocused at the blurry words in front of him. He make out something about '_beetle eyes_' but he couldn't quite register what those words meant with his brain. He closed his eyes, letting the book fall on his white shirt; his black jumper lay discarded on the floor.

"Ahem," a voice said, and he jumped. He stared round wildly, but the common room was quite empty.

"Up here, young man?" the voice said gently, and Albus followed the source to the painting hanging above the fire. It was normally vacant; it was just a painting of some fields, but none other than Albus Dumbledore was peering down from it.

"Professor Dumbledore, sir?" he said confusedly. "Shouldn't you be at the portrait hole?"

"I was," Dumbledore smiled, "Before I was visited by a young Slytherin who implored me to travel inside the tower and tell you he's here. He's waiting by the hole for you."

"Oh." Albus said slowly, a dull blush creeping over his cheeks. "Was this young Slytherin a Malfoy by any chance?"

"Indeed." Dumbledore smiled knowingly over his half-moon glasses, his piercing blue eyes giving Albus the feeling he was being x-rayed. "He's rather an impatient young fellow, I wouldn't keep him waiting." he added.

Albus nodded, and rose to his feet. He couldn't find it in him to care about his state of undress; he didn't have any clue where his tie even was. He quickly clambered through the portrait hole, and looked around.

There, to his left, in all his pale glory, was Scorpius lounging against the wall. Albus marvelled at the way the moonlight made him look a silvery angel.

My angel, he thought somewhat absently, as he smirked at Scorpius.

"Out for a night time stroll, are we?" he asked, noting that Scorpius was still fully dressed and wide awake.

"Only if you and your fabulous cloak of invisibility will join me." Scorpius replied, a half smile playing around his lips.

"It's here in my pocket... Hey! How do you know about the cloak?" Albus asked indignantly. He'd never told Scorpius a thing about it.

"My father warned me about the cloak which he said was the 'bane of his existence'. Second only to your father, apparently." Scorpius smirked, catching Albus's hand as Albus threw it over both of them.

"Enlighten me." Albus said as they began padding down the corridor. "Why are we doing this at the dead of the night? Not that I'm not pleased or anything..."

"I couldn't sleep, and I thought that you might enjoy participating in a kissing tour with me."

"A kissing tour?" Albus echoed quietly, his heart speeding up. "I don't know what that is, but I like the sound of it."

"I bet you do." Scorpius replied, and he could practically hear the smirk in his voice. "It's simple. A tour of the school, stopped only by kissing in the most inappropriate, public places. Places you could never kiss in in broad daylight."

"That sounds... exciting." Albus whispered, his face flushing. "Did you invent it yourself?"

"Yup. The mind of a fourth year Slytherin wanders. I've never tried it out on anyone, though." he admitted, as they crossed through the Entrance Hall.

There were a few moments of silence as Albus digested this.

"Wait, how is that possible? You are _the_ Scorpius Malfoy. Mr Slytherin himself. Girls flock to you."

"I've never had anyone I've wanted to try it out on." conceded Scorpius very quietly. Albus squeezed his hand a bit tighter.

"So what's location number one?" he whispered, a few seconds later. Scorpius pointed a white hand out under the cloak. He was gesturing towards the Head's chair in the middle of the High Table.

"Wow."

.-.

As Albus discovered, with each new location, the kisses got hotter and longer. By location number 24 (the bedroom corridor in the Staff Wing) Scorpius was shoved right up against the cold, stone wall, with Albus's hand raking over his arse, groaning as he alternated between thrusting into the hand, and straight forward into Albus's crotch.

His tongue was everywhere; stroking Albus's, swiping across his top lip, then his bottom, tangling with Albus's again. Just to make the whole thing more hot and forbidden, as if it needed it, they were making loud, aroused moans in the empty castle.

Then, for the second time that night, Albus jumped as a voice went "Ahem."

It wasn't, however in the polite manner of Albus Dumbledore. It was said in such a way that there was a prolonged pause between the 'A' and the 'hem', and the 'm' was long and drawn out. In other words, the word was sneered in such a manner that Albus was instantly put in mind of a teacher.

Still entwined in each other's arms, both boys' heads simultaneously twisted to the right, in the direction of the noise. Albus could feel Scorpius shaking, and his ragged breath seemed very loud in his ears.

"_A-hem_." The voice came again, louder this time. Albus nearly swore in shock as he realised what had happened. The space of wall next to where they had been kissing was occupied with a painting of a distantly familiar man, with a peculiarly shaped nose and greasy, stringy, black hair that made Albus shiver impulsively.

It was he who had speaking, and had surely heard every agonised groan they had issued, being at such close proximity.

"Oh, take the infernal cloak off, Potter. I know you're their, even if I don't know which Potter it is, or who your companion is." he spoke distastefully, with a drawl to rival Scorpius's.

Albus stared, frozen, into the grey pools of Scorpius's eyes. Scorpius gave a resigned nod, and Albus regretfully pulled off the silvery cloak.

The portrait gave a sharp intake of breath when he spied Scorpius. Scorpius, seeing the portrait fully for the first time, gasped too.

"Professor Snape?" he whispered, his voice shaking slightly.

"Scorpius!" Snape replied, his black eyes burning with anger. Albus's heart gave a jolt as he too, realised who this was. One of his namesakes. One of the bravest men his father ever knew.

The black eyes swivelled to Albus, who recoiled impulsively.

"You're a Potter, I know that much." Snape muttered, his eyes flashing between Scorpius and Albus.

"Step closer!" he demanded suddenly, and Albus did so. Snape glared at him, before sighing unexpectedly.

"Another one with her eyes." he murmured to himself.

"I'm sorry sir.. But what?" Albus asked, curiously. Snape's gaze immediately snapped back up to him, and he wished he hadn't asked.

"Your green eyes." he hissed.

"Oh," said Albus, not really understanding Snape's point."I got them from my father." he offered helpfully, in order to fill the silence.

He wasn't prepared for the look of loathing he received.

"They are not just _his_." Snape spat venomously, forcibly reminding Albus of a younger Scorpius. "They were your grandmother's too."

"Oh!" said Albus, startled. This was a rather strange conversation to be having with a portrait in the middle of the night. "Did you know her?"

"Did I... Lord." Snape shook his head, staring disdainfully at Albus. He focused again on Scorpius.

"Scorpius! What on earth do you think you're doing? Consorting with _this_ type of person in the dead of the night?" Snape hissed.

"Do you know each other?" Albus asked, confused yet again.

"My father has a portrait of him our parlour. We're fairly well... acquainted." Scorpius murmured softly.

"I have a very good mind to visit that portrait and speak to your father about this!" Snape added furiously. Scorpius jumped.

"No! No, please, Professor Snape. Don't tell him you saw me and Albus.. Please." Scorpius pleaded.

"I certainly shall.. Wait. What did you call him?" Snape demanded suddenly.

"Albus..?" Scorpius repeated uncertainly.

Snape's heavy stare shifted once more onto Albus, although this time it was a great deal more curious.

"What's your name, Potter?" he asked slowly.

"Albus.. Severus Potter." said Albus slowly, relishing the effect he had on the portrait, who nearly jumped a foot in the air at his middle name.

"How dare you.. Thinking you can mock me, Potter.. Arrogant, like your father and grandfather.." Snape spat.

"No, really!" Albus jumped in. "My father named me after you. He said.. He said you were the bravest man he'd ever known." True, he altered what his father had said ever so slightly, but he still enjoyed Snape's frozen expression.

"Did he now..." he muttered finally. "That was... considerate of him." Scorpius and Albus exchanged amused looks as Snape gazed at his feet, seemingly in deep thought.

"I know what you two were doing!" he said suddenly, just as Albus had been considering slipping the cloak back on. Scorpius gripped Albus's hand a bit tighter.

"Yeah, well, it's none of your business." Albus said defiantly.

Snape spluttered. "Arrogant! Cheeky! Like every other Potter! Why the only two existing Malfoys insist on pairing themselves off with you, I'll never know.."

"_What_?" Scorpius said sharply. "What about my father?"

Snape stared at him in surprise. "Didn't you know?" he drawled slowly, apparently enjoying himself. "Every time I visit my portrait in the manor, the Boy Who Lived is there. Every single time. Frequently he doesn't leave until dawn."

Scorpius and Albus just gaped at him.

"Why is my dad always at the manor?" Albus asked, rubbing his eyes tiredly. This turning into a weird, weird night.

Snape sniffed disdainfully. "I have no idea." he said flatly. "I do not devote my time to interpreting the actions of Harry Potter. All I know is he's always babbling excitedly about some Auror business with Draco."

"Until dawn?" Albus asked incredulously.

"I have no idea," Snape repeated. "I have never thought to question Draco about what he does with Harry Potter in the dead of the night. I doubt I would want to know the answer, in any case."

Scorpius and Albus simultaneously shuddered. "We're going." said Scorpius firmly, and they turned away from the sallow faced man.

"Just to warn you," Snape called, and Albus could hear the sneer in his voice."Mr Filch is at the end of this corridor. He knows you're here. Sweet dreams, Potter." he added maliciously.

Scorpius stared, horrorstruck at Albus. They may be sixteen going on seventeen, but the thought of Argus Filch catching them was still terrifying.

"Quick!" Albus threw the cloak over them.

"Slytherin common rooms!" Scorpius whispered hurriedly, as they set off at a run. Their shoes were unbearably loud against the tiles, but they couldn't help that now.

Albus allowed himself to be guided by Scorpius through a labyrinth of green tinted passageways as they descended staircase after staircase, until they had reached a decidedly cold corridor, where Scorpius stopped, panting.

"Reckon we've lost him?" Albus asked breathlessly.

"I don't know, but come in quickly anyway," Scorpius instructed, shepherding Albus into the Slytherin common room, ignoring his protests.

"I can't stay here!" Albus whined. "I'm a Gryffindor!" Scorpius have him a scathing _really?_ look.

"Albus, it's 3:20am. You can't go setting off to the other side of the school now. We have to be up for breakfast in four hours anyway. Just come to bed with me."

Albus sniggered.

"Not like that, you prat." Scorpius muttered, shoving him.

Albus allowed himself to be lead to Scorpius's dormitory, where he took great delight in seeing the words '_Slimy Git_' for himself.

He traced it with his fingers as he knelt on Scorpius's bed, whilst Scorpius pulled the hangings closed around them, murmuring all sorts of spells to keep his roommates out, and from hearing them, and vice versa.

He finally lay back contentedly, still in his Slytherin uniform. He tugged at Albus's thin shirt until he lay down too, allowing Scorpius to wind his arms around him.

The last thing he heard before he fell asleep was Scorpius sleepily murmur, "You know I've been able to see through that shirt all night..."

**Fluffy, hopelessly fluffy. I don't care though. I hope this made up for the shortness of the last chapter. As always, review and tell me what you thought of the new developments, bc you know, your opinion matters to me. Cheesy as hell, but true.**

**EDIT: I have just uploaded the first chapter of a new Drarry story, set to be about as long as this one. Please check it out, it's 'A Malfoy By Any Other Name'. It won't bite, although it is a wonderful way to procrastinate from writing this story. Oops. **


	18. Chapter 18

**A Match Made In Hell**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the original characters and storylines. Not Draco. Not Scorpius. Not Tom Felton. Pfft. **

**...**

**Feeling my way through the darkness,**

**Guided by a beating heart,**

**I can't tell where the journey will end,**

**But I know where to start.**

**They tell me I'm too young to understand,**

**They say I'm caught up in a dream. **

**'****_Wake Me Up' - Avicii_**

**...**

Chapter Eighteen - Slytherin Girls Are Devious

It seemed to take a good hour for Albus to slowly climb from sleep to consciousness the next morning. Perhaps a late night walk hadn't been the best idea in the world, he thought as his head finally began to function properly.

With what felt like a huge effort, he rolled over to look at the boy in bed next to him. Dressed in black and green, perfectly matching their surroundings, Albus felt deliciously accepted; here he was, a blissfully comfortable Gryffindor in Slytherin surroundings.

He felt Scorpius shift slightly, and watched as his eyelids scrunched up whilst he yawned.

"Morning," Albus murmured, allowing his fingers to skate over the Slytherin emblem on Scorpius's chest.

Scorpius opened his eyes in surprise, and Albus felt his heartbeat speed up under his fingertips.

"I forgot you were here," he smiled, looking unusually relaxed and at peace; his usual cool, indifferent Malfoy mask was off, and he looked strangely vulnerable without it.

"I'm surprised we haven't been disturbed by your charming roommates," confessed Albus, shifting his eyes past Scorpius to the drawn green hangings.

"I locked and silenced the curtains." Scorpius murmured, his eyes fluttering shut. "So we could get some decent sleep..."

Albus contemplated this silently. A thought struck him hard through the sleepy haze.

"What time is it?" he asked slowly. "We wouldn't have heard the alarm clock..."

Scorpius's eyes opened again, and his brow furrowed as his lips twitched.

"What's an alarm clock?"

Albus rolled his eyes. "Muggle contraption. Alerts you when you need to wake. We all have one in Gryffindor."

"How bloody Gryffindor of you." Scorpius snorted.

"So how do you wake up, then?" Albus asked indignantly.

"I get woken up when the others make their infernal racket."

"Which you wouldn't have heard this morning..." Albus prodded. Scorpius finally understood and his eyes widened slightly.

"I'm sure it'll still be early." he said in an attempt to be offhanded. He murmured a few spells which apparently released the curtains, as he stuck his hands through the gap to pull out an ordinary watch, decorated tastefully with gold stars. Albus briefly wondered how much it would have cost.

"_FUCK_!" Scorpius swore, leaping out of bed as if he'd been on the receiving end of a Stinging Hex. "Fuck, fuck, shit and fuck!"

"What?!" Albus cried, following suit and leaving the warm bed.

"It's 9:17!" Scorpius said, horror struck, pulling his shoes on and reaching for his bag.

"Fuck!" Albus swore. "We're 47 minutes late to Transfiguration?!"

Scorpius nodded as he bent down to tie his laces hurriedly. Albus, meanwhile was gasping.

"My tie and jumper! My bag!" They're in Gryffindor tower!" he swore multiple times. This was an absolute nightmare, and no matter how he looked at it, he looked set for a detention.

Scorpius's head snapped up, blonde strands of hair swinging into his eyes. His mouth was parted in a perfect 'o'.

"Borrow a jumper and tie of mine?" he offered desperately, sticking his hand into his trunk and instantly withdrawing said items.

"Scorpius! They're green!" Albus despaired, almost jumping up and down with panic.

"We can transfigure them red on the way." Scorpius offered, as he grabbed Albus's hand and pulled him from the room.

"You can do that?" asked Albus in surprise, momentarily distracted as they skidded through the common room.

"Probably," Scorpius half-laughed, dragging Albus out into the green tinted dungeon.

"We are so fucked. McGonagall is going to fucking go off it!" Albus panted worriedly, as they climbed the stairs at top speed. It was suddenly thankful he'd introduced the 'high knees' exercise in their Quidditch warm ups.

"Don't remind me," Scorpius groaned as they finally reached ground level.

"Only three floors to go!" Albus deadpanned, grinning momentarily at Scorpius.

When, at 9:26, they had finally reached Professor McGonagall's door, they shared a nervous glance.

"You realise what everyone will think we've been up to, arriving late from bed together despite being in different towers?" Scorpius whispered, carefully watching Albus's face.

Albus shrugged and impulsively kisses Scorpius on the nose. His eyes widened in surprise. Winking, he quickly turned and opened the door.

The class was deadly silent, every head bent down over a piece of parchment. Professor McGonagall had been sitting at her desk, observing them serenely. At the sound of the door opening, her head whipped to the door. Albus gulped as her eyes visibly narrowed, her lips clamped together and her nostrils flared. He realised, too late, that he was still wearing a completely Slytherin uniform.

"Sorry we're late, Professor." Scorpius said, and bravely walked straight to his seat. Albus quickly followed.

"Ahem." Albus froze. "Mr Malfoy, Mr Potter? My desk, please. _Now._" Professor McGonagall said in a voice which radiated quiet fury.

Albus watched as Scorpius pulled a face at Albus, and they dejectedly walked up to her desk.

"Which of you would like to explain to me why you feel it is acceptable to turn up to my lesson half way through? Or why Potter is dressed in Slytherin uniform when he belongs to my house?"

Albus could hear a faint hint of pride through her anger, and he felt all the more guilty. He risked a sideways glance at Scorpius, and he was surprised to see him staring stonily at Professor McGonagall, with a defiant and cool face, apparently uncaring he was being told off.

This was the troublemaking, irritating git Scorpius that Albus had grown up with. Recently he had become so used to the infatuated, caring Scorpius he had forgotten the way Scorpius still was to everyone else. He was only outwardly different to Albus.

"Well?" Professor McGonagall asked, her nostrils flaring. Albus, who had been so wrapped in his thoughts about Scorpius, hadn't realised no one had spoke.

He opened his mouth to confess. He truly could not see a way to explain turning up late with Scorpius, from Slytherin house, wearing Slytherin uniform, clearly having spent the night there with the boy.

But, Scorpius beat him to it. "It's simple, Professor," he started coolly. "Potter and I were doing patrols last night together when we got to discussing the tournament in the corridor. Before we knew it, it was long after curfew, and I knew he'd get into trouble if he walked to Gryffindor now. So I invited him to spend the night in the Slytherin common room, as it was near by" he paused.

Albus tried to look as if this story was familiar to him. Professor McGonagall's face remained impassive.

"So Potter camped on the sofa in the Slytherin common room, under his Invisibility cloak, so that no one would hex him. I went to my bed, but I stupidly cast a silencing spell so that I slept without being interrupted by anything in the night. I was tired, see." he sniffed, glancing almost disdainfully at Albus.

It was a familiar look to Albus, but not one he'd encountered in a while. He almost recoiled from it, but spotted the twitch of Scorpius's lips at the last moment, and he caught on. Scorpius turned back to McGonagall.

"Due to the Silencing spell, I did not wake up on time this morning, and of course no one else knew to awake Potter, so I had to, rather belatedly. He had left his uniform in Gryffindor tower so I let him borrow mine. Then we came here." he finished, smirking slightly.

Albus could tell he was pleased with his story. In fact, Albus was impressed with how quickly and convincingly he could lie. He supposed it was a Slytherin skill. Professor McGonagall arched one eyebrow, and remained silent for several minutes. Then she turned to Albus, who met her steely gaze somewhat nervously.

"So, Potter, if this is in fact true, how come you weren't awoken by the Slytherins in their common room this morning?" she asked, through thin lips. It reminded Albus of the many other, countless times like this one, where he had stood in front of her with Scorpius, being told off. Admittedly, the situation was somewhat different this time.

"I'm a heavy sleeper even when I'm not tired," he said, faking a rueful sigh. "I was extremely tired after the patrol-" he saw Scorpius nodding in agreement out of the corner of his eye-"so I slept right through any noise they may have made. I didn't hear anything, anyway."

Professor McGonagall stared at him, and Albus knew she had seen straight through their story. He raised both eyebrows imploringly, and she sighed.

"Let's have no more of these sleepovers, boys." she said, finally, and Albus heard Liam Finnigan snort behind them. "Go to your seats. You'll have to catch up on what you've missed as homework. For now, read page 143."

"Er- Professor- my bag..?" Albus said tentatively.

"Share with Mr Weasley." she answered, looking down at the parchment on her desk. Knowing they were dismissed, Albus and Scorpius turned away from her desk. Scorpius gave him a small grin, which made Albus feel incredibly warm inside. Scorpius gestured towards two seats at the back, winking.

"And sit _separately_." Professor McGonagall said, without looking up from her desk.

.-.

"Er- 'scuse me?" a voice stammered. Scorpius and Albus simultaneously turned round from the lunch table to see a small, blushing first year girl staring at Scorpius, clutching an envelope.

Scorpius waited for her to speak, but she seemed to have been shocked into silence. "Yes?" he asked impatiently.

"This- came for you- at breakfast." she stammered, pushing the envelope at him, before running off. Scorpius raised his eyebrows, sharing a glance with Albus.

"Were we like that in first year?" Scorpius queried, smirking.

"Nope." replied Albus, shoving a wedge of toast in his mouth. "Well maybe you were, but-" he choked on his toast as Scorpius thumped him.

Scorpius sniggered, and turned his attention to the envelope. He knew who it was from straightway; which child doesn't recognise their own parent's handwriting?

"Father?" he murmured, sliding his wand under the seal to avoid a paper cut. He pulled out the parchment and read quickly. Albus leant over his shoulder to read too.

_Dear Scorpius, _

_I was notified yesterday by a friend of yours - Violet Parkinson- that you have embarked on a relationship with one Albus Potter. I was not completely surprised; after all I was there at your second task. However, I was hurt that you did not inform me yourself, and in fact I have to glean snippets about you and Albus Potter from Harry Potter and Violet Parkinson, rather than my own son. _

_That said, even as I write this I know I am not being completely fair. If I had been in this situation when I was your age, I know there would be no way in hell I would have have written to tell my father, at least not at such an early stage. But, on the other hand, I am not your Grandfather Malfoy, and I would like to think we have a better relationship than he and I ever did. _

_I am not completely oblivious to Miss Parkinson's intentions either, before you think so. She reminds me very much of her mother -interfering- and it is with this knowledge that I can hazard a guess - she is unhappy with you and Potter? It would seem she thought telling me would upset both you and I, perhaps even disrupting your new relationship. _

_I assure you, this is not so. I wish you every success with your new relationship. If you say that you feel Potter is more right for you than any other girl, then I do not care as to his gender. _

_Looking forward to seeing you in your final task. I wish you luck, once more. _

_Love,_

_Father. _

_P.S Harry Potter wishes you to tell Potter junior he will be attending, too. And apparently he says 'hello'. _

Scorpius finished reading, cold fury flooded through his brain until he could no longer think clearly. He heard the rustling of the paper as his hand shook. His eyes flashed across the hall to the end of the Slytherin table, where he knew Violet would be sitting as usual.

He was right; the dark haired girl was sitting there smiling sweetly at him and twirling hair between her fingers. She pointed one manicured nail towards the letter in his hand and cocked her eyebrow in mock surprise.

Scorpius wasn't aware of drawing his wand out of his pocket or jumping to his feet. He half expected Albus to restrain him, but he remembered this was Albus Potter after all, the boy he knew from experience gave as good as he got. Or worse.

Naturally, he hadn't recently seen that devious, violent side of him, but he was forcibly reminded of it now, as he spotted Albus storming towards the Slytherin table, his wand aloft and fists clenched.

Scorpius strode after him, focused on the sneering face of Violet Parkinson. Seeing as she was sitting at the end, near the door, he got there in no time and joined Albus in shoving a wand in her face. She eyed them cautiously. Silence fell in the Great Hall.

"Had a letter, have we?" she asked politely, glancing at the letter held tightly in his fist.

"You _know_ I have, Parkinson." he growled, hating the way she didn't even appear scared.

"Going to write a reply?" she asked in a loud voice; there was no need- the whole hall was silent enough to hear perfectly.

"How would it go?" she asked, tapping her chin thoughtfully to Stefan Zabini opposite, who Scorpius noticed, had the good grace to look embarrassed.

"Shut up, Parkinson." Albus warned, prodding her shoulder with his wand. She ignored him.

"Dear Daddy Death Eater," she began, keeping her mean little eyes on Scorpius, who was beginning to feel even angrier, if possible.

"Just thought I'd let you know, Dad... I'm a big, fat _gay_." she continued, pausing to allow smatterings of laughter from the Slytherins (Albus was infuriated to see his second cousin Hamish Dursley as one of them) and the younger Ravenclaws and Gryffindors. Everyone else looked uncomfortable, but fascinated.

"And I'm a _big_, _fat_ gay with Albus Potter, son of the wizarding '_saviour_'. I know you won't mind though... After all, you are _getting off_ with his father-"

That was too much for both Albus and Scorpius. They simultaneously shouted a spell, and there was a flash of light and Violet fell to the floor. When she stood up, she was rubbing her mouth in utter panic, gesturing wildly and shaking Stefan Zabini, pointing.

She seemed unable to talk, and Scorpius soon saw why; her tongue had ravelled up into a boil covered roll. He gasped and snorted in derision.

"What did you use?" he whispered to Albus as people from all houses swarmed around Violet.

"Furnuculus. I'm guessing you did Langlock?" he replied, with amusement colouring his tone.

"Yep. Interesting combination." Scorpius grinned, watching Violet attempt to talk, but looking constipated with the effort. She was gesturing to her tongue wildly, whilst some sixth year Hufflepuffs pretended to have no idea what she meant.

Scorpius caught Albus's hand in his and gave him a crooked smile that made Albus's insides melt. They turned away from the scene and walked serenely out of the hall, hand in hand, leaving chaos in their path.

**Recently, I heard that at one point it was in the script of Deathly Hallows Part 2 for Draco to shout "Potter!" when Harry reveals himself to be alive at the end, and runs away from his parents, across the courtyard, to Harry, throwing Harry his wand so he can fight Voldemort. I cannot tell you how much I love this. **

**Sorry for the Drarry ramble on a Scorpius and Albus fic, but I really wanted to share this, and if you're interested this scene was actually filmed with the actors, and up on YouTube - the video is called "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2 Unreleased Extended Scene - Voldemort's Speech" and it was uploaded by 'MrLeakedtrailers'. **

**If you're a big enough Harry Potter fan to be reading fanfiction, then you'll definitely appreciate this extra scene. I think it's sad they cut it, as it changes the whole perspective on Draco; who's side he really wanted to be on the whole time. **

**That's enough from me. Sorry :/**

**Reviews encourage new chapters so go ahead and tap that sexy button :)**

**(which reminds me, I'll get round to naming and thanking reviewers again in the next chapter)**

**((Don't forget to check out 'A Malfoy By Any Other Name' it's new!))**


	19. Chapter 19

**A Match Made In Hell**

**Disclaimer: As usual, I only own the original characters and storylines. **

**...**

**Oh, reckless abandon**

**Like no one's watching you**

**A moment of love**

**A dream**

**A laugh**

**A kiss**

**A cry**

**Our rights**

**Our wrongs**

**_Sweet Disposition - The Temper Trap_**

**...**

Chapter Nineteen - Love?

As December moved threateningly fast, it did nothing for Scorpius's nerves.

December 23rd. The day either he or Albus would be crowned champion. He found he no longer wanted to be in this tournament; he wanted out. He would have forfeited now, if it was allowed, and willingly let Albus win. For he knew the tournament would break their relationship.

One of them had to lose, and there was no way it could result in anything positive for them. If it wasn't for his pride, he would deliberately do badly, so that at least he would have the comfort that he hadn't tried his best, and would therefore not be as stung about losing.

Neither he nor Albus had mentioned what Violet had said about their fathers in the week that had followed the incident in the Great Hall. Many a time Scorpius had comforted himself with the fact that if their _was_ any truth in it, the Prophet would have published it immediately. The wizarding saviour and his school arch enemy-turned Death Eater- together as a couple? Rita Skeeter would spontaneously combust at the possibilities.

His father's postscript had not escaped his notice, however. "Harry Potter says.." Clearly they were in the same room when he wrote that letter. Professor Snape had also mentioned how often Harry was at the manor.. Scorpius shuddered. His father's possible love life was not something he liked to think about. Not when there were much more viable candidates, he thought, eyeing Albus across the dungeon.

"Are you with me, m'boy?" a voice boomed next to him, and he automatically jumped and glanced up, realising he hadn't paid the lesson the slightest bit of attention.

"Yes, sir." he said coolly. Slughorn beamed.

"I suppose you have your excuses after all, Triwizard Champion! Oho! But today I need you to focus, as we are going to study a complex potion. The most powerful love potion in the world..Amortentia!" he chuckled as he lifted the lid to his cauldron. Smoke spiralled up, and the entire class gathered round eagerly, sniffing.

Scorpius slouched to the back of the crowd, noticing Albus was too far away to contact. He sniffed.

The underlying tone he could detect was wood. Not broomstick wood, but a musky smell that put him in mind of forests, and the aftershave he was sure Albus wore. He also thought he smelt mint as well, and a small voice in his mind told him it was the same as Albus's shampoo. He ignored it. He wasn't _that_ besotted with him. If that was right, and the most powerful love potion in the world smelled only of him.. That meant there was no one better suited to him. He shivered. He hadn't even contemplated the 'L' word yet.

"What does everyone smell?" Slughorn's foghorn voice crashed through his brain, and he looked up in alarm. He wasn't telling a soul what he could smell. "Albus, m'boy?" Slughorn called. He had a particularly soft spot for Albus, seeing as both of his parents were Slughorn's favourites.

Scorpius looked across to Albus, a smirk creeping across his face. This should be interesting. He was very eager to see if Albus smelled him, too. Plus the mortified look on Albus's face was definitely one to be relived via the Pensieve.

"Go on." prompted Slughorn when Albus failed to answer.

"I know! He smells.. Slytherin boys!" Liam Finnigan called, and the class laughed. Scorpius wrinkled his nose distastefully. Some of Albus's Gryffindor friends were far too rowdy for Scorpius's liking. At least Weasley boy was more dignified and refined, like himself.

Scorpius raised his eyebrows as Albus finally met his gaze and started speaking. "I smell.. muddy grass and clothes." he said, his brow furrowed in concentration. A few people sniggered, but this made sense to Scorpius. He remembered Albus's... turn on, for Quidditch robes. He smirked knowingly, maintaining eye contact with the wide, green eyes.

"I also smell.." Albus's nostrils flared as he thought. "Citrus..fresh.." Scorpius frowned, confused. He had no idea how that could relate to him. The only other time he'd heard of citrus was when he was little. His father was single handedly stripping the Manor, getting rid of all the old, dark things that had scared Scorpius so much as a child, and painting it all pale, fresh colours by himself.

Scorpius remembered watching his father wordlessly going from room to room, casting spells and leaving a delicious spell in his wake. He had asked his father what it was. "Citrus," he had replied, the strange black mark on his forearm more noticeable than ever as the muscles around it flexed.

It was the smell which Scorpius was long used to being his _home_ _smell_, the smell unique to each house. Now, he realised this may be what Albus was referring to. He hoped so. His gaze remained locked with the other boy's. Despite being together almost a month, they were still as sensual and passionate as ever, and their gazes were no exception.

It was wonderful to have a boyfriend, he decided.

.-.

Albus huffed and sighed again, and Scorpius looked across in amusement.

"Stuck again?" he asked kindly.

"Seven down; what a famous female singer's cauldron is full of?" he read, his legs curled up underneath him. They were snuggled up by the fire in what Scorpius considered to be a memorable and sweet moment. Perhaps he'd drank too much.

He choked on the Butterbeer he was drinking. "Is that a euphemism?" he asked between snorts and coughs.

"You're very attractive when you do that, did you know?" Albus asked idly, watching Scorpius splutter.

"It's hot, strong love." Scorpius retorted once he was coherent.

"You two are moving fast! Hot, strong love indeed!" remarked Louis, who happened to be passing as Scorpius spoke.

"Shut it, Weasley." Scorpius growled. He turned back to Albus imploringly. "Why do we have to be in the _Gryffindor_ common room?" he asked, deviously allowing his fingers to trace Albus's navel.

"You're not going to persuade me by doing tha- ah." Albus gulped.

"I could continue if you want.. But we'd have to go elsewhere?" Scorpius promised, his long fingers inching past Albus's hips. "Or you could finish your crossword?" he said, removing his hand.

"You fucker." Albus swore, seizing his jaw and pulling him in for a rough kiss. "You can't just start that and not finish what you were doing."

"Well..." Scorpius shrugged and rested his head on Albus's shoulder.

"Fine." Albus growled, seizing his hand and pulling him to the dormitory door.

"Do I smell like citrus?" Scorpius questioned as he was dragged in.

"Most definitely."

The door slammed shut.

.-.

When they emerged half an hour later, with satisfyingly chapped lips and rumpled uniforms, they were greeted by Rose.

"I'm going to pretend I can't see the lovesick look on your faces-" she said, without preamble. "But McGonagall told me to tell you two to see her in her office."

"Thanks, Rosie." grinned Albus, ruffling her hair. She scowled and retreated.

"Think it'll be about this morning?" Albus asked, gloomy now.

"Who cares?" Scorpius asked, indifferently. He truly didn't care either. It had been a long time since he'd cared about getting into trouble. About age six, actually.

Albus shook his head in mock wonderment, and laced his fingers through Scorpius's once more. They barely went anywhere without maintaining contact with each other in some way, but Scorpius didn't mind. In fact he liked it. Just a tiny bit though.

They traipsed to the head's office, and stood somewhat cluelessly at the stone eagle which guarded the office. "Do you know the password?" Albus asked.

Scorpius shook his head.

"Just guess sweets." he said.

"Fizzing Whizbees."

"Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans."

"Cockroach Clusters."

"Puking Pastilles- what? Really?" The stone eagle had started to turn to admit them. They hurried up the steps, and linking fingers once more, stepped into Professor McGonagall's office.

It appeared to be empty of anyone, but the portraits on the wall created enough noise for a crowd of twenty. Albus looked up and saw Albus Dumbledore's empty portrait frame. He only came here in the night, and guarded Gryffindor during the day. Next to him was Snape, who's portrait was sadly not empty.

His eyes flashed at the sight of them boldly holding hands in the Headmistresses office.

"No respect!" he hissed at Scorpius.

"Tell my father, then." Scorpius said dismissively, knowing it would not bother his father in the slightest. Snape seemed to know that by now too, for he merely sniffed.

"Draco is exactly the same. You are practically the clone of the fifteen year old Draco, and he doesn't appear to have grown up from that either. If it wasn't for the twenty six years in between your ages, I would say you were twins."

"That's.. disturbing." Scorpius told him, and tugged Albus away from the portrait which was staring at his boyfriend so hatefully.

"Ah! Mr Malfoy, Mr Potter, I'm sorry to have kept you waiting." Professor McGonagall exclaimed, hurrying into the office from another room. She appeared not to notice they were holding hands.

"It's fine." Albus assured her, whilst Scorpius merely scowled.

"Sit." she said, pointing with her wand to two chairs in front of her desk. They did so.

"Do you want a biscuit?" she asked, brandishing a tin with a large thistle on it. They each took one.

"I asked you here this evening to tell you about the third task, as I'm sure you're aware." Scorpius felt a sudden rush of foreboding, and he felt Albus stiffen beside him.

"The third task is, of course, a race against time and each other to the cup." she said crisply. "This time round, it is a bit more difficult and complex."

"Excellent." Scorpius muttered sarcastically. McGonagall looked at him with a faint smile.

"Indeed. This task has took a lot of organising; in fact it's been in the works for months, preparing it. There were many risks we needed to eliminate, but I must warn you - this will still be the most dangerous yet of all the tasks."

Scorpius's heart rate picked up, and he raised his head fractionally, finally fully interested.

"The race will take place on _that_ mountain." she said, pointing out of the window behind her, to one of the snow capped mountains which encased Hogwarts.

Scorpius gulped.

**Did anyone see, Half Blood Prince was on British Tv yesterday, and oh wow did Tom Felton look good! I mean.. gosh, Draco. **

**Thank you to Maraki, Krikanalo, .you, the unregistered wolf animagus (what a name!), tikoala, Eternally Seventeen, MJE, Isabella Sergio, HedwigBlack, isabella, megapoepvlekje, Diddleymaz, Caught In A Storm Of Roses, Jasmine, hollyh8sU, ladybug28, B and countless Guest reviewers. Thank you to all of you, keep it up, they are a massive help!**

**Also, Tumblr is greyeyes0, for chapter previews and updates for new ones, plus general HP movie screenshots etc. :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**A Match Made In Hell**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise. Unless none of you recognise Malfoy. Then I'd be only too happy to claim him. **

**...**

**You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals,**

**So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel**

**_'The Bad Touch' - The BloodHound Gang_**

**...**

**_A/N: Warning! In case you hadn't guessed from the lyrics, things get... out of control at the end of this chapter. Again, this is a T, and I think I've kept it within those bounds, but if you don't like that type of thing then.. You've been warned. _**

Chapter Twenty - 'Love Is Friendship That Has Caught Fire'

"I'm sorry?" Albus said, aghast.

"The Triwizard cup is at the top of the mountain." McGonagall said, her eyes twinkling as they surveyed them. "It's a simple as whoever gets there first."

Albus heard Scorpius exhale next to him, and felt his fingers being squeezed.

Professor McGonagall nodded at them, before turning back to marking papers. Blatantly dismissed, they stood up and left the room, casting twin glares at Snape.

"Fucking hell!" exclaimed Scorpius the moment they left. Albus watched as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "This sounds ridiculously hard!" he said, his eyes flashing. Albus personally thought he was over exaggerating a bit.

"We just have to climb to get to the cup." he shrugged. Scorpius stared at him as if he'd just said he fancied Snape.

"Just have to.. Just.. Albus do you have a secret mountain climbing hobby I don't know about?" he questioned, as he paced the corridor. He suddenly strode over to a large window and pulled Albus with him.

"It looks small from here, Al, but do you really think you can just easily climb that?" Albus squinted at it. Scorpius was right. He'd underestimated it. He gulped.

Scorpius wordlessly pulled him into a warm, embrace and was burying his head into the crook between Albus's shoulder and neck. His pale blonde hair, which practically looked white, rubbed against Albus's cheek. Albus found himself nuzzling into the top of his head.

Scorpius's arms tightened around his back, and Albus was barely aware of the hands drifting lower and lower to his behind, until they cupped it. Albus sniggered into Scorpius's hair, even though the situation was far from amusing. It was just a reflex for such a daring move in the middle of the school corridor.

When Scorpius suddenly squeezed, Albus jumped forward, into his body, which he was sure was the intention. Scorpius's head withdrew from Albus's neck, with gentle kisses along the skin, along his jaw, until they met Albus's lips. As cliché as it was, Albus still wondered at how perfectly Scorpius's lips slotted into his own.

He had dated his fair share of women, and many had huge lips which just smothered his. Or ones so small Albus felt he was doing all the work. And now, ironically, the only person who had ever felt person wasn't even female, but his male rival.

Fate was a strange thing.

.-.

Louis Weasley never swore. It was just a thing about him; he considered it to be ugly, and therefore unbefitting for his lips. The worst Albus had heard was 'darn'. Which he had promptly laughed at.

So when he heard a muttered 'Fuck..' the next morning at breakfast, he had dropped his toast in alarm and stared at his cousin, who in turn was staring at the Daily Prophet.

"What?" asked Albus worriedly, leaning over to look.

"No!" Louis took him by surprise by whisking the newspaper out of his view.

"Louis!" Albus whined. "Let me see!"

Louis shook his head obstinately, his silvery hair swaying.

"You can't hide every copy in the school from him." Rose added, sliding down the bench to join in. Louis reluctantly brought the paper out from under the table and placed it in front of Albus.

His stomach dropped.

The headline screamed: "_HOGWARTS'S SECRET: WIZARDING SAVIOUR'S SON AND DEATH EATER HEIR'S NEW FOUND LOVE!"_

Albus's hand shook as he looked at the picture underneath, feeling sick to the stomach. It was him and Scorpius outside the head's office yesterday, their bodies entwined as they pressed urgent kisses against each other.

As he watched, they drew back and gave each other a _look. _They weren't smiling but their eyes burned in such a way that Albus blushed just looking at it. If he hadn't been there, he would have said the people were acting, playing up for the cameras. But it was true.

Albus dragged his eyes off the black and white looping picture to Rose's sympathetic face and Louis's horrified expression that he was sure was mirrored in his own face. None of them said anything, but they didn't need to.

After a few minutes, Albus suddenly thought _Scorpius_. He looked up and across the hall to the Slytherin table. He instantly recognised the blonde mop bent over at the table, his face disguised. Albus jumped to his feet, and neither Rose nor Louis asked where he was going, as if they needed to.

He hurried over. Scorpius's head remained bent and Albus tentatively placed a hand on the back of his black jumper. He was well aware of the whole school discussing the article and picture excitedly. Their school was in the headlines, and their fellow students's affair had been revealed. Albus supposed it was like one of the Muggle soap operas Lily loved watching.

Scorpius jumped at the touch, and quickly looked up scowling. When he saw Albus, his expression relaxed slightly.

"Hi." Albus said quietly.

"Hey," Scorpius murmured. "Rough morning, huh?" Albus nodded mutely, his hand still on Scorpius's back.

"What are you doing?" he asked, looking at the rolls of parchment Scorpius had been writing.

Scorpius grimaced. "Answering my grandparent's angry letters." Albus stared at him, frozen. "How do they know about the article already? It just came out today?" he asked, rubbing comforting circles on Scorpius's back. He had never seen him look so harassed. He vaguely realised how truly similar looking he was to his father.

"Someone at the Daily Prophet sent them an advance copy." Scorpius said through gritted teeth.

"Listen to this- '..._we did not dedicate our lives to raising your father and fighting in a war for our lives, just for you to discard the Malfoy name. It has been carried for centuries, and we have literally fought to keep it going; you do it the greatest disrespect by dirtying it and picking a path in life that will eventually lead to it's abandonment. This dirty lifestyle will not result in you fathering a child, and our family shall have no heir. You disgrace the good Malfoy name and honour by doing so. The only thing you had to do in life was produce an heir and you cannot even do that..._' At one point they even hinted at trying to get Father to have another child, just so they could create an heir."

In despite of his horror, Albus smiled weakly. "If what we suspect is true, he'll have a hard time doing that- Oh shit." he added suddenly, staring at the ceiling with trepidation.

"What?" Scorpius asked, alarmed, but soon spotted it too; the Howler flying towards Albus.

"Word to the wise-" Albus said as it landed on the Slytherin table in front of them.

"-Never underestimate Molly Weasley."

"I'm never going to underestimate any of the Weasleys." Scorpius assured him.

.-.

Albus was sitting in the common room a few afternoons later, scribbling away at a Charms essay. He truly had no idea what he was actually writing, and was eternally thankful to Louis for letting him copy. Rose had, for once stopped him from copying her -"How will you _ever_ learn?".

He looked round the common room mid way through a sentence, his concentration having left him once more. It was the night before the third task, and he was distracted easily. He stared with glazed eyes at a distant armchair when a rustling noise disturbed him. He watched as a paper plane soared in elegantly from the open window, and dropped into his lap. He unfolded it and read the beautifully written script-

_Al, _

_Have dinner with me, darling?_

_Come to the Room of Requirement at six tonight. _

_I would say wear your best robes but.. We don't want to ruin them. _

_Scorpius_

Albus found himself smiling foolishly at the letter. His fingers traced the word 'darling'.

He knew he and Scorpius weren't in the stereotypical gay relationship; neither one was more feminine than the other, in fact both were very masculine boys - endearments didn't come naturally. In fact this may even be the first one. Albus looked at it with a warm feeling. He could swear he was getting soppier by the second.

At 5:40, Albus slowly got to his feet, and promptly fell over again, the feeling having gone from his legs.

He knew he was ridiculously early, but he set off for the Room of Requirement then anyway. His stomach was inexplicably twisting into knots, even though he kept telling himself all he was doing was going for dinner. He couldn't shake the feeling that this would be a momentous night. One he would remember forever.

.-.

When he cautiously pushed the door of the Room of Requirement open, he was greeted with a large stone hall. It was too dark to see how deep it was, and he didn't waste much time working it out, as his attention was drawn to a small, circular candle lit table. Sitting at it was Scorpius, with a rose between his teeth. Albus clapped a hand over his mouth.

"Scor..?" he said weakly. Scorpius whipped the rose out from between his teeth and handed it wordlessly to Albus, before planting a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Oh my..." Albus whispered.

"Bet you didn't expect this from your arch enemy.." Scorpius commented, pulling a seat out for Albus.

"I didn't," Albus agreed. "God, I'd almost forgotten I used to hate you!"

Scorpius smirked. "I don't know how you managed it. I'm so loveable."

Albus froze. This was a test. They hadn't mention _love_ to each other yet. If he agreed, he would be saying something else altogether. He could easily push it away with a joke..

"You are," he agreed finally, watching Scorpius's grey eyes carefully.

"I knew it." Scorpius whispered, and Albus didn't know what he was referring to and suddenly Scorpius's lips were on his and it didn't matter anymore...

It was awkward to kiss properly over a table top,so Albus got out his wand to Vanish it. Scorpius put a hand on his wrist to stop him.

Albus raised an eyebrow, but he understood when Scorpius lifted him on the edge of the edge of the table and proceeded to kiss him fiercely with a raw, animal passion Albus had never experienced before. He had to put both hands behind him on the table to steady himself.

"You've been holding out on me?" he murmured against the persistent lips.

"Not consciously." Scorpius murmured. "But I've never felt quite as.. passionate as I do now." To demonstrate his point, he pushed Albus back to lie flat on the table. He leant over him and kissed him with moans which went straight to Albus's groin.

Albus felt as if he was in heaven; he felt it was necessary to knot his fingers through Scorpius's dandelion clock of hair to root himself to the ground. Scorpius's own fingers were fiddling with Albus's trouser buttons. Albus's breath hitched in his throat. They had never gone this far before. In that second he made a decision.

"Let me get those." he got out between pants. "You do yours." Scorpius's fierce gaze met his own, and stormy grey eyes locked on burning greens as they simultaneously pulled down their trousers, exposing more and more of themselves to each other, for the first time. Albus dropped his gaze to stare. And gulp.

Scorpius's boxers were visibly tented, and by something _big_. He felt his own groin respond, and he looked up at Scorpius, embarrassed. Scorpius didn't notice; he was transfixed by what he saw on Albus. He suddenly, urgently, kissed him again, rammed up against the edge of the table, rubbing himself against Albus. They stopped pretty quickly, quivering, knowing they were close.

Scorpius's eyes had never looked as luminous and bright as when they met Albus's that night. They glittered in the candlelight, as he quietly asked if Albus was ready. Albus nodded wordlessly. He'd never been so sure of anything in his life. Even his own name.

They discarded the rest of their clothing, and Albus slid off the table. A bed appeared behind them, the room has helpful as ever. Neither commented on it, but collapsed with aroused groans.

Albus soon felt pleasure as he'd never known it, so much pleasure he couldn't hold it in, so much pleasure he had to scream as loud as he could, his screams mingling with Scorpius's as they cemented their relationship, murmuring endearments as they never had before whilst they drifted off to sleep...

** ...I don't really know how to follow that... how about the ultra original 'reviews?'?**

**And there's ****_A Malfoy By Any Other Name_**** and ****_Wonderwall_****, too. **


	21. Chapter 21

**A Match Made In Hell**

**Disclaimer: If I owned any of these characters, I wouldn't be here. I'd be arranging an impromptu lunch with Tom Felton and David Thewlis. As it is, I'll have to make do with JK Rowling's Draco Malfoy. I think he'll do. **

**...**

**Just know it was you all along who had a hold of my heart,**

**But the demon and me were the best of friends from the start.**

**So the time we shared it was precious to me,**

**All the while I was dreaming of revelry.**

**'****_Revelry' - Kings Of Leon_**

**...**

Chapter Twenty One - Trust Issues

When Albus woke up he knew at once he wasn't in his bed. The sheets smelt wrong, the mattress felt different, and there was a teenage boy sleeping on his chest.

He mainly attributed the knowledge to the sheets.

For a few blissful seconds he was filled with giddiness as memories flooding back. He had sex last night.

He, Albus Potter had sex last night.

With Scorpius Malfoy.

_A Potter and a Malfoy_ had sex last night.

It was the best feeling. Ever.

But then reality hit; the bubble popped. Today was the final task. In a few hours he would be climbing a _mountain_, in a desperate and well publicised race against his lover of a few hours.

Wasn't that just ironic.

He wanted nothing more than to snuggle into the pale arms which were wrapped around him, and he vaguely wondered what the penalty would be if neither contestant showed up. But he knew it wasn't an option, and it was with a heavy heart that he slid out of Scorpius's arms, onto the carpeted floor.

He wondered what time it was, and instantly a clock appeared on the wall. It told him it was 8:03am. He had just less than two hours, and he wasn't even dressed yet.

Realising all his outdoor clothes were back in his dormitory, he gave Scorpius one last, longing look and padded out of the room.

.-.

When Scorpius awoke, he found he was lying alone and naked in an unfamiliar bed. He remembered instantly what had happened the night of before, and he smirked. I fucked Potter, he thought gleefully. His smirk melted away when he looked around the room to see that said Potter had left. His heart sank.

Had he regretted what had happened? Was this too much for him? He panicked, his fingers knotting in the duvet.

Then his Malfoy traits kicked in. How dare he run off and leave me here, without so much as a goodbye! he fumed. The nerve of him! Did he not understand it was the worst thing you could ever do after sex? Leave your partner whilst they slept?

Or was this some plot to win the tournament? Seduce Scorpius, and deliberately upset and weaken him by leaving him on the very day of the final task? He fisted the duvet, anger bubbling through him.

It felt strangely familiar to be angry at Albus Potter once more. Of course it was for entirely different reasons, but the sentiment was the same. Perhaps there was a bit more of hurt involved then he was accustomed to; but he swept that aside. If that was how Potter wanted to be, let him. Scorpius Malfoy could give just as good as he got, make no mistake. He was no pawn in anyone's game. He'd win that task if it killed him.

It was just a shame he'd realised something pivotal only a few hours before.

He was in love with Albus.

.-.

Albus was hailed heartily when he stepped into the Great Hall that morning. For the most part.

Rose thumped him hard the moment he sat down next to her, and he swore angrily.

"What was that for?!"

"You..! Louis told me you never came back to the tower last night! Have you _any_ idea how worried I've been?! I thought Violet Parkinson might have got to you again, or anything..!"

Albus immediately felt guilty. He had been a bit too preoccupied to think about people missing him from Gryffindor. He smiled sheepishly at her.

"Sorry Rosie. I slept.. elsewhere."

Rose raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"Elsewhere being.. where, exactly?"

Albus noticed Louis, James, Fred and Liam lean in interestedly.

"Er-" he said, for once unable to come up with a smart answer. It would seem his reputation as the cheekiest Potter had failed him when he needed it most.

"...He got lucky!" James said delightedly, peering into Albus's face. Fred leaned in too. "Do you know, James, I think you're right." he agreed, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Rose smiled knowingly, and leaned over brush her lips against Liam Finnigan's ear. Liam's face also split into a wide smile. "I know who it is!" he crowed. "A certain blond someone, is it?" he asked a blushing Albus. He wished he knew how to Disapparate.

"..Oh god." said James weakly, sinking back into his chair. "Please don't tell me it was Malfoy. I thought that was just a temporary.. Oh god." he caught the sheepish look on Albus's face.

Rose and Liam smiled smugly.

Not long after, Albus pushed his plate away from him, feeling sick with nerves. The clock was inching towards ten, and it was only just hitting him that soon the whole school were expecting him to a climb a mountain.

A mountain.

Rose noticed his stricken expression and turned away from her conversation with Liam, who looked immensely disappointed. She rubbed his back sympathetically.

"You'll do fine, Al." she told him, her face softened in a way that was reminiscent of her mother. Albus nodded mutely.

"No one will see what happens on that mountain. We're all sitting in stands a quarter of a mile away. Whether you do well or badly, no one will see. But I know you have it in you to do well. Your name didn't come out of the hat for no reason."

Albus smiled gratefully at her. He hadn't failed to notice that Slytherin was missing a certain student either, and it wasn't helping the already on-edge nerves. He worried that Scorpius was sleeping on, unaware of the time. Maybe he should have woken him.

Fifteen minutes later, at 9:35, he was certain he should have woken him, and was jumping up and down in his seat, torn between going and trusting Scorpius to handle himself.

An outbreak of voices made his head swivel to the door, and he saw a swarm of Slytherins entering the hall, all jostling and jumping round someone in the middle of the pack.

Scorpius, naturally.

He noticed all the Slytherins with him had gold crowns on, set with emeralds, presumably some form of showing their support. Albus's stomach dropped further, but the relief he felt at seeing his lover was immense. He watched the pale boy intently, waiting for him to look at him as he surely would-

But he didn't. Scorpius, shepherded by many crown-bearing Slytherins looked steadfastly at anywhere but Albus. Albus felt even more sick, if possible. Why was he being ignored again? Today of all days? The morning after..?

Finally, finally, Scorpius's grey eyes wandered to the Gryffindor table, and Albus held his breath as they swept over him. And carried on. Without so much as a blink.

Albus felt truly confused and rejected, and it was with a miserable feeling that he got to his feet, surrounded by cheering Gryffindors. It was with a furrowed brow that he allowed himself to be clapped on the back by what felt like hundreds of people. It was with a heavy heart that he was jostled out of the hall by a stampede of happy Gryffindors, down to the edge of the grounds, and the mountains.

Rose held his hand tightly the whole time, some how sensing his dejection even though she did not know the cause. She led him firmly to Professor McGonagall, who was standing between a scarlet and a emerald flag.

"Ah, you're here Potter." she said crisply, surveying him over her glasses.

Trouble in paradise? she wondered dryly. She should have known things would go wrong for the school's hottest couple on this day. It would take a very strong couple to survive being pit against each other, never mind one where both participants were headstrong, fiery and stubborn.

She indicated the scarlet flag to Albus and consulted her watch.

"We're just waiting for Mr Malfoy now." she told him, noticing the flinch when she said his name. Albus took the time to survey the scene before him.

The mountain base was surrounded by crescent shapes stands, which where already full; the side on the left was a solid mass of emerald, and the right was scarlet clad. He saw several Slytherin posters, the politest of which saying- "_Kill_  
_Potter!_" and the worst saying "_Beat_ _Up-The-Arse-Albus!_" and "_Down with_ _I-Like-Prick-Potter!_".

Albus shuddered and turned away, to see a crowd coming down the hill, with a familiar white blonde leading them. Albus felt butterflies stir in his stomach, and mentally scolded himself. What was he, twelve?

As Scorpius's sneering face grew closer and closer, Albus grew all the more bewildered as to the meaning behind it. Had he been bad in bed last night? Was the whole thing a sham? Had he inadvertently offended him?

He had no time to fully think it through, as Professor McGonagall hurriedly separated Scorpius from his friends and pulled him to the emerald flag. She cast a 'Sonorus' and welcomed the audience with a magically magnified voice.

Albus didn't bother to listen; he knew the gist of what she was saying. He was momentarily distracted by a stand devoid of emerald or scarlet, filled with teachers and guests. He recognised his father, who appeared to be deep in conversation with the man next to him.

This man had hair of the palest blonde, even more so than Scorpius's, which he hadn't known to be possible. He assumed he was finally seeing the infamous Draco Malfoy. His attention was drawn away from the man by when he heard his name being boomed by Professor McGonagall's voice.

"...Potter and Scorpius Malfoy, of Gryffindor and Slytherin respectively-" both of the coloured stands cheered. "-are now in place ready to begin on the sound of the cannon. Three-"

Albus readied himself for a sprint towards the base of the mountain.

"-two-"

He finally glanced at the pale boy beside him. He was startled when he met a steely, hard glance. He was wondering how to retaliate when-

_Boom_!

The cannon had sounded.

**Apologies for such a short chapter after such a long time, but this was my last chance to upload before Sunday so I thought it wise to upload this little chapter to tide you over until something more substantial in two days. I'd still like your thoughts though!:)**

**P.S and the lyrics at the beginning? My favourite band of all time, and my favourite line - **

**'****_But the demon and me were the best of friends from the start_****'**

**which always reminds me of Draco Malfoy. In case you care, which you probably don't. **


	22. Chapter 22

**A Match Made In Hell**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the original characters or storylines. **

**...**

**But it was not your fault but mine,**

**And it was your heart on the line,**

**I really fucked it up this time,**

**Didn't I my dear?**

**'****_Little Lion Man' - Mumford & Sons_**

**...**

Chapter Twenty Two - Mountain Out Of A Molehill

Scorpius ran to the right. Albus ran to the left.

Albus charged up a grassy bank, and dodged around a rock face at the top, following a narrow ledge around to the back of the mountain. Out of the school's view. Craning his head to look up, he gulped as he realised that it was entirely rock as far as the eye could see.

Luckily, at this side the slope wasn't as steep as one would imagine for a mountain- certainly no vertical faces until at least 50 metres or so above his head. Albus charged up the scree-covered slope, occasionally tripping much to his embarrassment.

Half an hour later and he could walk no further. He was faced with a craggy, vertical cliff face, occasionally frequented with a cave. Albus gulped as he saw several creatures scurrying in and out of the cracks.

Shoving his wand between his teeth, he began to climb upwards. His arms shook with clinging on to the cracks, and it was with great effort that he managed to unclench from a rock and move them further upwards.

The air grew steadily colder the higher he got, until it began to pose a serious risk to him - his hands were so numb he was losing grip on the rock. He looked down. Big mistake.

Metre after metre of rocky cliff face expanded down from him, with several lethal bits jutting out. And here he was clinging on for dear life. His hands quickly became incredibly sweaty as fear washed over him. He quickly looked around and spotted a big indentation in the face, above his right hand. A cave.

It was just beyond his reach, and he realised he was going to have to jump for it. If he didn't make it, didn't cling onto the edge of the cave floor, he would fall. He knew the more he thought about it, the less confident he would be. He squeezed his eyes shut and jumped.

One hand grasped the edge of the cave firmly. The other, and his legs, flailed in mid air. He could find no crack or indentation to place them in. He was holding on with one hand.

The cliff was silent but for the wind howling around, and a horrible scuffling noise. Albus dreaded to think of what it could be. He knew for a fact that Griffins frequented mountains. Griffins were dangerous creatures, with the head and front legs of an eagle and body and hind legs of a lion. Albus gulped as the scuffling grew louder and something moved towards the front of the cave. Steps. Louder and louder. Until it was so loud in his ears that surely it would step on him-

"Potter?!"

Although it put him at even greater risk of falling, Albus craned his head back to look. He didn't need to. He would know that voice anywhere.

"Malfoy?" he asked, hating how weak his voice sounded.

A blonde, tousled head appeared at the ridge, and looked down at him. Although grubby and flushed, Scorpius looked as beautiful as ever. Albus hated that.

"Feel like helping me up?" Albus panted, swinging his flailing hand up with great effort. The action nearly unbalanced him, and he wavered precariously with a quivering, outstretched hand.

Scorpius merely looked at it, and Albus knew as well as he did that however he acted next would determine their future.

He just hoped Scorpius would take it. Scorpius looked at him with narrowed, stormy eyes and-

.-.

-finally reached out and took Albus's sweaty hand in his own.

He heaved the dark-haired boy over the edge of the cave, where Albus collapsed, panting and shaking.

Scorpius watched him mutely. He had just saved Potter's life. Granted, the school had probably placed Cushioning charms all around the base of the mountain, but still. He had just lost a ticket to certain success.

When Albus finally stood up, he looked Scorpius straight in the eye, and said "Thank you."

Scorpius nodded curtly. He wasn't letting this morning's events go that easily. Potter had just _left_ him after sex. That wasn't done.

"Okay, what the _fuck_ is up with you?!" Albus snapped irritably, colour rising in his cheeks.

Scorpius snapped too. "Me?! Me?! Who was the one that _deserted_ the other one after sex?! Do you know how hurt I felt?! That just isn't done! I woke up feeling alone and confused, not satisfied and warm!" he felt a twinge of humiliation at the last sentence. He hadn't meant to say that.

"If you wanted to break up with me before the third task, if I was just a good _lay_ before the serious bit of the tournament, then I'd at least appreciate you told me in person, and weren't cowardly enough to just leave me!" he fumed.

Albus's face flooded with comprehension. "Oh. _Oh_."

In two strides, he closed the gap between them and framed Scorpius's face in his hands.

"I left because I needed to go back to Gryffindor, and I didn't want to disturb you sleeping. It was thoughtless. I didn't realise how you'd take it. I am so, _so_ sorry." He purposefully pressed his lips against Scorpius's, leaving him no time to retort, as Albus knew.

Man, this boy was more of a devious Slytherin than Scorpius had realised. Albus's way of asking if he was forgiven was by running his tongue along Scorpius's bottom lip, asking for both forgiveness and entrance to Scorpius's mouth.

Scorpius registered the purity and honesty in Albus's wide green eyes, and knew he couldn't stay angry at this boy for long, not now or ever. He was in far too deep.

He parted his lips and welcomed Albus's tongue in. It explored his mouth for what must be the hundredth time, as curious and tantalising as the very first time it had done so. Scorpius couldn't help but shiver as he did so.

He inhaled the woody, musky smell he'd detected in his Amortentia. So it _had_ been Albus, after all. He told Albus so in a husky murmur. Albus's lips curved up in a smile against his, as he whispered his reply.

"I smelled the citrus-y smell that you have," he said, his mouth moving along his jawline and up to Scorpius's ear, where he tugged on Scorpius's ear lobe.

"Forgiven?" he asked, although they both knew he didn't need to.

Scorpius kissed the tip of his nose.

"Forgiven."

"You may have to make it up to me though." he added after a second.

Albus grinned at the devious look on Scorpius's face, understanding perfectly. His hand roamed down Scorpius's green outdoor kit to his track suit bottoms, where it slipped within several waistbands. He slowly moved his hand upwards extracting the length he found there. He began to caress it.

"Like this?"

Scorpius gulped and looked down, almost letting go at what he saw Albus doing to him. He copied the action and delved his hand into the tent which was Albus's trousers.

The delicious hardness he felt there made a lump rise in his throat.

"Someone's... Excited." was all he could manage, through ragged breaths.

"This isn't really how we should be spending our time in the task." Albus commented, a slight tremor to his voice. Scorpius could feel a warmth fill his belly and his muscles began to contract.

Suddenly he felt _those_ hands leave _there_, and he yelped at the pain of it.

"Albus.. Please.. I need it right now.."

He suddenly screamed. The tip of his length was being teased by a hot, wet tongue. The rest of him felt dry and desperate by comparison.

"All of it...!" Scorpius yelled. He didn't care how loud he was being. They were on a _fucking_ mountain.. No one could hear them...

And his world imploded. All of his senses were enveloped by a wet warmth. Fire shot through his veins, surely his brain was exploding because Albus _fucking_ Potter had took him whole and his tongue was doing things which made him want to faint...

He chanced a look down. The sight of Albus attending to him with hollowed cheeks, one hand steadying himself against Scorpius's thigh and the other finishing the job Scorpius had started on Albus...

"Arghhh!" Scorpius's muscles contracted and let go, let go of everything he'd ever been holding up. Albus didn't pull away, but continued to stay there. He eventually stood up and kissed Scorpius with sticky, warm lips.

"I seriously hope they're not filming this task."

**Yeah, I know I said I'd upload on Sunday but I wrote two new chapters for A Malfoy By Any Other Name instead. I hope this chapter somewhat made up for that. I took an hour and a half from my Monday morning to write it. **

**Reviews have been amazing and I never expected to receive such a wealth of them. Reaching 100 by the time this story is done would be an absolute dream. I also plan to thank everyone again in the next chapter so yeah :) **


	23. Chapter 23

**A Match Made In Hell**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters that you know from JK Rowling. Three guesses as to why. **

**_A/N: I would like to dedicate this chapter to 'isada' who has continuously left me some of the most detailed and kind reviews I have had, for many chapters. _**

**_This is an admittedly short chapter but I'm sadly back at school now and I'm tired so that's just the way it is. _**

**...**

**Step out into the wild, **

**There's a beautiful storm in your eyes, **

**We're perfectly intertwined **

**And if it's quite alright, **

**You could be my way of life.**

**'****_Into The Wild' - Lewis Watson_**

**...**

Chapter Twenty Three - The Final Hurdle

Not being complete idiots, they soon decided to leave the cave, despite it being a lovely sanctuary, and continue with the task. Every part of Albus's body's screamed different; his gut reaction was to be near to Scorpius at all times. He felt as if he was missing something important if he wasn't - it was like the rare times he was separated from his wand. It was amazing, and a little scary how quickly he had become attached.

Despite his cold manner to all, Albus now knew Scorpius as a compassionate and loveable being. He was even beginning to think that he did just that.

Love him.

"How did you get into the cave?" Albus asked curiously, as they prepared to leave. "I would have seen if you had climbed in above me."

"There's another entrance at the other side; it's like a tunnel straight through the mountain." Scorpius said, jerking a thumb back behind him. "I'll go back out that way. You go out the way you came in."

Albus nodded in reluctant agreement. He did not wish to continue with the task, and he could see from Scorpius's face that he felt the same.

"It'll be okay." Scorpius said, unusually tender. He kissed Albus lightly on the nose, and turned away and receded into the darkness of the cave, presumably to the other side. The last Albus saw of him was the flapping of an emerald green cloth.

Albus was struck with an idea, and whipped his wand out. He pointed it at the rock, and whispered instructions to it. When he stepped back, the letters "_SM+AP_" were carved into the wall. He smiled.

Taking a deep breath, he turned away and walked to the mouth of the cave. He stood on the very edge, hundreds of feet up, the front of his shoes jutting over the side and the wind rushing past him. Mountains and trees stretched out beneath him. It was a breathtaking sight.

He turned away from the view and began to climb upwards once more. His encounter with Scorpius seemed to have settled him; he was no longer shaking nor sweaty and he made quick progression up the mountain.

After climbing for about 20 minutes, he reached a large, flat floor of rock. He hauled himself over the edge onto the flat floor with relief, red faced panting. He slowly heaved himself off the ground, and froze.

A regal but lethal looking Griffin stood before him, snarling ferociously. Albus gulped.

His mind seemed blank of any useful spells, the only thought sinking in was panic.

The only spell he could think of was Expelliarmus, and he somehow doubted it would save his life in a peril situation, despite it doing do for his father. Griffins had a distinctive lack of wands.

The Griffin took a padded step closer. Albus inched backwards, dangerously close to the edge, squeezing his wand in panic. Red sparks shot out, and the Griffin purred in warning.

"Stupefy!" Albus yelled, in blind panic. He saw to his horror that the spell merely stung the Griffin, eliciting a howl of anger. He sunk to his hind legs, preparing to leap.

When it was in mid air, almost above his head, Albus pointed his wand upwards and screamed the most logical thing which entered his mind.

"Avada Kedavra!"

The Griffin fell flat in mid air, landed with a smack on the ground, its eyes blank and empty.

Albus clapped a hand over his shocked mouth. He began to shake uncontrollably.

He'd used the Killing Curse. He was a murderer. It was a spell he'd swore never to use. An unforgivable curse. His father had never even used it against a Death Eater or Voldemort himself, and his own son had used it against a poor, defenceless Griffin. He stared at the lifeless body at his feet.

He gradually was able to tear his eyes away from the sight, and move his feet forward, despite the feeling that they were a dead weight. He was at the last hurdle, and he no longer had to climb vertically up the steep, jagged cliff face but could just clamber up the final, scree covered slope to the summit.

He took a deep breath, and shook the final remorse over the Griffin from himself. He began to jog up the slope.

Murtlaps snapped at his ankles as he went, and he kicked at them in irritation. They were small, rat-like creatures with razor sharp teeth and a horrible anemone- looking growth on it's back. Albus remembered all too clearly that Murtlaps were known to eat the feet of people who stepped on them.

He increased his speed.

And then suddenly, the end was in the sight. The summit was growing closer, until it was less than a minute away, and Albus knew that just out of sight, over the ledge, would either be the Triwizard cup or a triumphant Scorpius.

His heart pounded like a drum.

The top grew closer.

He crashed through the final bits of rubble, and skidded over the top of the slope.

Ten metres away was the golden Triwizard cup, glittering on a pedestal in the weak sun.

With a pale, slender hand fastening around it.

Scorpius Malfoy had won.

**((This is not the end.))**


	24. Chapter 24

**A Match Made In Hell**

**Disclaimer: I own none but the original characters or situations. **

**...**

**If you've got love in your blood, if it is bolder than death**

**Oh let it spill, let it spill, over the heart you love best.**

**_Love Blood - King Charles_**

**...**

Chapter Twenty Four - Bonds

Albus stared at Scorpius, disappointment and shock flooding his body. He forced a smile on his face.

"Congratulations." he said, his voice sounding horribly false and plummy.

Scorpius eyed him thoughtfully for a second before smiling back.

"Thanks...Al." he said, twirling the cup through his hands.

Albus watched the silver and blue blur, trying desperately to get a hold of himself, and fight the tears he could feel welling up, much to his horror.

In a heartbeat, he felt Scorpius's strong arms encircling him and a head buried in his shoulder. He should have known - they could read each other like a book.

"I'm sorry," Scorpius murmured into Albus's skin.

"Don't be stupid." Albus said thickly. "I'm just being a pansy."

"Ooh, don't say that," Scorpius said, giggling much to Albus's surprise.

"What? Why?" Albus asked, confused.

"Pansy. She's my dad's friend, she comes over every Christmas and gets really drunk and clingy and tries to come on to him. Not very clever seeing as he's gay. She got pretty offended the last time actually."

Albus laughed in spite of himself. He withdrew from Scorpius's arms, wiping his face furiously.

Suddenly, the cup flashed a bright blue in Scorpius's hands and Scorpius instinctively pulled Albus's hands to touch it. Albus opened his mouth to ask what was happening, but he felt a jerk beneath his navel and they were flying through the air together.

They landed in a matter of seconds, with a _thump_ on the hard, baked ground. Cheers erupted and music was struck up and a magnified voice was booming.

"And the winner is... Scorpius Malfoy, of Slytherin house!" The air seemed to explode, cheers and roars were all Albus could hear as he accepted the extended hand from Scorpius and was pulled to his feet.

Scorpius was hauled off by Professor McGonagall for pictures of some sort, everyone swarmed around the blonde boy, leaving Albus standing quite aimlessly and alone.

"Albus!" Albus turned at the sound of his name and was immediately hit by a warm body.

"Rose!" he said in a muffled voice, his face crushed into her collarbone.

"Well done!" she beamed, releasing him. Stood around her were Louis, Lily, Fred, Lorcan, Lysander, James, his father and someone Albus hadn't met before. Draco Malfoy.

"You did brilliant." Harry spoke grinning and sweeping Albus into a bear hug.

"Dad, I lost." Albus said, smiling weakly at his father.

"You made it to the top, you completed it. That's what counts." Harry corrected him. Albus nodded mutely.

"Aren't you going to introduce me?" a cultured, amused voice asked, and an elbow poked his father in the ribs.

Harry stepped back from his son to reveal Draco Malfoy fully for the first time.

Albus's first, foolish thought was that he was Scorpius in full. But then he noticed minor differences; Draco was slimmer and lacked his son's broader build, and he held himself in an elegant way that Albus was sure Scorpius could never achieve.

However, differences aside, it was remarkable how like his son he was. Albus looked between him and his father and realised Draco had aged extremely well; he didn't have the faint lines around his eyes that Harry had, and his face still maintained a slight boyish look, especially with the smirk it was currently wearing.

"I'm Draco Malfoy, Scorpius's father." Draco said courteously, holding out his hand for Albus to shake.

"I know who you are." Albus mumbled, his gaze moving between Harry and Draco. He noticed how their eyes almost imperceptibly flicking towards each other, as if they couldn't go too long without looking at each other. He noticed how their bodies were angled towards each other as they stood, in a comfortable fashion which suggested the position had been taken up many times before.

Albus smiled as he looked at the expression on his father's face, as Harry watched Draco. He saw an adoration and a look of disbelief - as if he couldn't believe _he_ had this man- that he had never seen when his father was with his mother.

Of course, he knew Harry thought Albus was oblivious to their relationship. So he faked innocence, and asked how long the pair had been friends. He noticed Fred and James smirking at the question.

"Er-" Harry turned to Draco for help. Draco grinned at him.

"A few months or so," he said, turning back to Albus with a mischievous look on his face.

"Of course we have known each other for twenty five years..." Draco smirked. "We just haven't been _friends_ until recently."

"I see the same applies to Scorpius and yourself?" Harry said suddenly, looking at Albus sternly. "And I have to find out via a _newspaper_-"

"Potter?" Professor McGonagall voice called suddenly.

"Yes?" Albus and Harry answered simultaneously. Draco snorted.

Professor McGonagall surveyed Harry over the top of her glasses.

"_Albus_ Potter." she said, with a faint smile. "But it's good to have you back, Harry." Harry grinned back at her, as Albus was swept away to have pictures taken with the Daily Prophet.

.-.

The events of the following afternoon would come to be a blur to Albus. He shook hand after hand, took picture after picture and answered question after question.

When the sun was finally setting, and Professor McGonagall had shooed away the last of the press, Albus said goodbye to his father.

"I'll see you tomorrow, of course." Harry reminded him, with one hand of Albus's shoulder.

"Tomorrow?" Albus asked, alarmed. "Why?"

"The Yule Ball." Harry said, rolling his eyes. Albus's stomach gave a funny jump; he had forgotten.

"Who are you taking?" he asked, momentarily distracted. He knew his father would not take Draco; the couples were traditionally girl-boy. Not that this would stop Albus; he fully intended to go with Scorpius. But they were in a public relationship, it was different.

Harry winked at him. "Just you wait and see."

He clapped Albus on the shoulder and strode off down the drive to a waiting Draco Malfoy. Albus watched as Draco encircled an arm around Harry's waist and they walked off.

"I can't decide if it's cute or weird." A voice at Albus's shoulder announced. He turned around to see Scorpius standing behind him, his hair ruffled and a rueful smile on his face.

"Scor!" Albus said, pleased to hear his voice no longer sound false and cheery. Scorpius caught his hand and they walked together, their faces bathed in the orange sunset.

"I'm glad you won." Albus said, turning to look directly into Scorpius's face. It struck him that Scorpius had never looked so beautiful as he did now, the sun hitting his pale, pointed face and his grey eyes looking a beautiful liquid silver.

Scorpius gazed back, apparently lost for words at what he saw. He smiled slightly.

"You don't need to say that-"

"I mean it." Albus interrupted. "You saved me from the Griffin. It wouldn't have been right if I'd won."

"That's true," Scorpius agreed, as they climbed the stone steps into the castle together.

They reached their parting of ways in the Entrance Hall. What proceeded was a hot and passionate kiss that provoked an angry outburst from an irate McGonagall who happened to be passing.

Still sniggering as he reached the portrait hole, Albus was greeted by a smiling Dumbledore.

"I heard about your admirable performance tonight. Well done." he said, his eyes twinkling over his glasses.

"Thanks, sir." Albus said, blushing slightly. "Nitwit." he added.

"How very offensive of you." Dumbledore said with a gentle laugh, and swung open to admit Albus to the common room.

Albus's eyes expanded to size of saucers as a wall of sound hit him. People screamed, music was blaring and indoor fireworks went off (Albus suspected Weasley's Wizard Wheezes). It seemed that all the older Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws and Gryffindors had squeezed into one room.

He spied a banner saying "_The true winner!_" and a picture of his own smiling face, before people pulled him into the crowd, pressing Butterbeers and Firewhiskys on him.

Albus got progressively more and more drunk that night, until he was singing '_Weasley is Our King_' loudly and out of tune to some bewildered Hufflepuffs.

When, around 3am, the portrait above the fireplace spoke to Albus, announcing he had a guest in the corridor, Albus cheered raucously and staggered to the portrait hole, toppling over it as he tried to get out.

He fell directly into a warm body in the corridor. Climbing to his feet, he peered blearily at his saviour.

"Scorpius!" he roared in delight, planting a wet kiss on the Slytherin's lips.

"Pleased to see me?" Scorpius asked, amused.

"_Very_. Very very very." Albus slurred. Struck by an excellent idea, he dropped onto his knees and started tugging at Scorpius's trousers, "Here, let me show you how pleased I am Scor-"

Scorpius froze for a second, but quickly pulled Albus to his feet. "Al, no, not here." he said, trying not to laugh as Albus pulled desperately at his fly.

"Please Scor, I want to give you a-"

"I think you're very, very drunk." Scorpius said firmly, stepping away from Albus.

"So why're you here then?" Albus asked thickly, swaying where he stood.

Scorpius blushed. "Well I couldn't sleep, I thought you might want to... But you're drunk, so it doesn't matter."

"C'mon Scor, you're looking really sexy right now!" Albus moaned, staggering towards Scorpius. "You're being really sexy, come on-"

"Oh god." Scorpius sighed sadly. "Listen, what's the password? Al? Al?" But Albus had fell asleep against Scorpius.

Scorpius looked up at Dumbledore helplessly. Dumbledore twinkled back.

"I'll let you in just this once, young man. Make sure he gets in bed all right."

"Yes, sir." Scorpius said dutifully, and he prepared to walked into the lion's den with an unconscious Albus Potter.

.-.

"How are you feeling, little bro?" James asked, smirking smugly as Albus slumped down at the breakfast table the following morning. The surrounding people grinned in a superior fashion. Albus groaned.

"I made a complete fool of myself, didn't I?" he asked in a tired voice.

"Oh, yes." James said, smiling happily. "You were carried into bed unconscious by Malfoy."

"I- what?" Albus choked on his toast, looking desperately from person to person, praying this wasn't true.

They all smirked back.

Albus gazed past Liam Finnigan, who was sat opposite him, to the Slytherin table. Scorpius was spooning cereal into his mouth, but glanced up the second Albus looked over, and winked at him.

Albus shook his head in embarrassment.

"Don't let me get drunk again." he told Rose, feeling she would be the most responsible and therefore best to ask. However, it was James who answered.

"No can do, little bro." he said gleefully. "Yule Ball tonight."

Albus smacked his head against the table, causing the orange juice to jump and spill down his neck.

.-.

Albus slowly descended the stone steps that evening, his dress robes swishing around his feet. They were pale red and, according to Lily, made his complexion look amazing. All thoughts of his complexion were driven out of his mind, however, when he entered the Entrance Hall.

Crowds of elegantly clad people stood milling around, the soft candlelight making all the materials and skin glow. As Albus stared around, he couldn't help but think that everyone was looking extremely beautiful.

He spotted Rose hanging on the arm of Lorcan, and she beamed at him. She was wearing a dress of pale pink that perfectly matched her cheeks; the overall effect made her look stunning. Lorcan, stood serenely next to her, was gazing at her as if he'd never seen her before.

Albus could instantly see how perfect they were for each other; intellectual conversationalists, slightly eccentric. He winked at Rose.

Standing nearby was the other Lovegood twin, the slightly more dotty Lysander, talking animatedly to Lily, who was wearing a dress of shimmering gold. She was gesturing excitedly, and every so often would touch Lysander's arm.

Albus's eyebrows shot up - he was pretty sure Lily and Lysander were both crazy enough without the other's help. But he could also see that working well.

He stood on tiptoes, his eyes roved the crowd of waiting people, looking for the mop of pale blond hair. He sunk back on the balls of his feet, disappointed.

"Boo." said a quiet voice behind him. Albus turned around - and his heart leapt into his throat.

He was looking at the most attractive person he'd seen all night, there was no doubt about that - perhaps the most attractive person he'd seen _ever_.

Scorpius was wearing robes of silver, but they weren't just any old silver - they seemed to reflect all the light in the room, and emanate little spectrums of colours.

His hair was ruffled, as always, pointing in all directions like a dandelion clock. His pale skin seemed to sparkle like it was set with millions of little diamonds - or perhaps that was just Albus's biased opinion.

Scorpius stared into Albus's eyes. "You look beautiful." Scorpius whispered. Albus scoffed.

"Me?"

"You." Scorpius confirmed in a murmur.

"So how do you think McGonagall will take it when she sees that two of the three champions leading the ball are dancing together?" Albus queried.

Scorpius smirked. "I shan't imagine she'll like it too much. It's probably against the rules." he said softly, his breath blowing against Albus's lips. "Want to back out?"

Albus pressed his lips insistently against Scorpius's, his tongue gently tracing the other boy's lips.

"I'll take that as a no." Scorpius breathed, as the great oak doors swung open, and the crowd parted for Jennifer, Scorpius and Albus to walk through.

Jennifer, accompanied by Selwyn Nott, started to glide through the doors, beaming and waving.

Albus took a deep breath, and laced his fingers through Scorpius's.

"Let's go." Scorpius murmured, and to much whisperings and mutterings, they entered the snow-covered Great Hall and took their places on the dance floor.

.-.

After the first dance, couples slowly trickled onto the dance floor. Professor McGonagall was first, accompanied by Professor Slughorn. Rose and Lorcan walked serenely forward and danced elegantly; Lily and Lysander followed slightly less smoothly but danced surprisingly well together.

Albus's arms were wrapped around Scorpius's waist, the taller boy's arms encircled around his neck. They revolved slowly around the floor, never taking their eyes off one another until-

"Look." Scorpius murmured, and Albus followed his eyes to see his father and Draco Malfoy slow dancing in a similar fashion.

"They didn't.." Albus breathed in disbelief. "No one but us knows..."

Indeed, the people of Hogwarts, students and faculty alike, were openly pointing and gaping at the pale head which was nuzzled along with the dark, looks of utter content and home on both.

Scorpius gasped and suddenly stopped dancing. Albus quickly glanced up at him.

"What?" he asked, a feeling of panic creeping over him. Scorpius nodded mutely at their fathers.

"Their fingers..." he murmured, his eyes wide.

"Oh god, I really don't want to look then." Albus said, burying his face in Scorpius's shoulder.

Scorpius chuckled. "That's not what I meant, Al. _Look_."

Albus looked across the hall and squinted at both his father's fingers, then Draco Malfoy's in turn. Gleaming gold rings sat on both of their left hands.

"Oh my..." Albus said, smiling in spite of himself, watching as Draco leaned down and tenderly kissed his father. "Engagement rings..."

Scorpius was watching Albus strangely, as Albus noticed when he turned away from Harry and Draco.

"What?" he asked in confusion.

"Come with me," Scorpius murmured, unwrapping his arms from Albus's waist and pulling him from the dance floor.

Albus followed a silent Scorpius to the grounds which were bathed in sunlight. They wandered down the path slowly, hand in hand, when Scorpius stopped suddenly.

"You don't mind that they're getting engaged?" he said finally, looking at Albus in a scrutinising fashion.

Albus's brow furrowed.

"No. Why would I?"

"Because they're men." Scorpius said, gazing at Albus with an unreadable expression.

Albus frowned. "So are we. I haven't raised any objections so far have I?"

Scorpius shrugged, his face still slightly tight and earnest.

"So you don't think that engagement is just for men and women?" he asked, looking as if he had been bursting to hear the answer for quite some time.

"No, of course not. Love is love, no matter who it's between. If they want to solidify their love by declaring life long commitment to each other then that can only be a good thing, no matter who or what gender they are."

Scorpius tilted his head back to gaze at the castle standing regally over them.

"I knew I was proposing to you for a reason." he breathed, smirking slightly.

Albus froze. Scorpius turned to look at him in surprise, smiling.

"Sorry, did I forget to say?" Scorpius said, smiling with his white teeth flashing in the sun. Albus wondered how he had ever got someone so beautiful and godlike.

"Yeah, you did." he said a bit breathlessly. "But it was worth waiting for."

Still hand in hand, Albus and Scorpius walked serenely into the castle, two silhouettes against the dying orange light.

**This took so long to write, I can't even tell you - but I was determined to write a nice long one after the shockingly short last one - and the unbelievably long delay between chapters. I have an explanation - I have been having networking issues for a week and half, preventing me from uploading, and they have only just been resolved today. So I'M SORRY OK. **

**I really hope this chapter made up for it. It has been one of my favourites to write. Just a warning - we are rapidly approaching the end.**

** But as one story ends, another begins - see ****_Clarity_**** on my profile. **

**¡reviews!**

**p.s I have a new cover for this story too!**


	25. Chapter 25

**A Match Made In Hell**

**Disclaimer: How many times need I say I don't own these characters? Honestly. What are you like? You'd think you'd know after twenty five chapters.**

**...**

**Stop making the eyes at me,  
I'll stop making the eyes at you.  
And what it is that surprises me,  
Is that I don't really want you to.  
'****_I Bet That You Look Good On The Dancefloor' - Arctic Monkeys_**

**_A/N: Recognise these lyrics from elsewhere in this story? The first chapter? Does that give you a hint as to which chapter this is...? This it guys. Buckle up._**

**...**  
Chapter Twenty Five - Epilogue

_Nineteen years later_

Being kissed awake was definitely one of the better ways to wake up, Albus thought dazedly as Scorpius did just that.

Keeping his eyes closed, still in a slow, sluggish sleepy state, he acknowledged his husband's ministrations with a contented sigh.

"Happy eighteenth anniversary." A cultured voice whispered in his ear.

"Need you make me feel so old?" Albus complained, but there was a teasing tone to his voice.

"You're thirty five. I think that ship's sailed." Scorpius murmured, earning a smack from Albus, who had prised his eyes open just to do so.

"Now, now, is that really how you want to spend these precious moments alone before-"

"Daddy!"

Albus could just discern a "Oh lord, here we go," under the high pitched squeal, before the bedroom door slammed open and a small blonde blur sprung through the air onto his bed.

"Morning, kid." Scorpius grinned. Albus wondered, as always, at how he could also be so patient with their ever excited child.

Ophelia sat on their blanketed bodies, bouncing up and down happily. Albus couldn't help but smile at the fluffy white blonde hair which flew up and down with the movement. Behind her, standing serenely in the doorway was their oldest child.

Asterion was Scorpius in miniature, right down to the long, graceful limbs, even at the age of eight. He gave Albus a cheeky smile and flashed bright white teeth, almost the same colour as the Malfoy ivory complexion he and his sister inherited.

The only thing that wasn't completely Malfoy were the bright green eyes they had inherited from Albus, which contrasted amazingly against the pale skin. Everyone who met them said they were beautiful children.

"Happy anniversary, Father." Asterion told him whilst Scorpius and Ophelia were distracted.

"Oh! Thanks!" Albus said, surprised he had remembered.

"What's an nanniversary?" Ophelia asked, stuttering over the unfamiliar word. Scorpius chuckled and bounced the girl up and down on his knee.

"It's like a birthday, for weddings." he explained in the gentle father voice that Albus adored him for.

Ophelia glanced between her fathers with wide eyes. Suddenly a look of excitement overtook her.

"When can we open the presents?" she asked excitedly, bouncing up and down.

She didn't understand when Albus and Scorpius burst out laughing, but joined in anyway.

.-.  
When the Floo Bell chimed, Ophelia and Asterion ran screaming through the manor to meet their cousins.

"Rose, Lorcan!" Albus greeted his cousin and friend happily, his arm wound around Scorpius's waist as always.

Bushy and red headed, Rose Lovegood met them with a beam, hand in hand with curly haired Lorcan and their young daughter Lyra, who's elegant ebony curls reached her waist.

"Lyra!" Asterion and Ophelia chorused, seizing their cousin by the arm and whisking her down one of the Manor's many corridors.

Rose shook her head, laughing, and the four adults went out into the grounds, where a white gazebo stood in the warm spring air, the edges fluttering slightly.

Albus, still arm in arm with Scorpius, lead Rose and Lorcan to a table full of champagne glasses. He was always in contact with Scorpius; he was so used to the warmth of him by his side it would feel unnatural and cold not to be linked to his husband in some way. With that thought, he snuggled a little closer. Scorpius gave him a questioning "Are you okay?" look- they could easily communicate without speaking. Albus gave him a small smile and a chaste kiss.

"Ew!" he heard Asterion and Lyra chorus. Ophelia just beamed.

"Y'know, I wonder why we had you at all," Scorpius teased, shaking his head at the ivory skinned children before him.

Albus smiled at them too, but he didn't have the heart to tease. He was so thankful he had two children to speak of. When he married Scorpius, he didn't know he could love anyone as much as he loved them. But now, Asterion Malfoy and Ophelia Malfoy were ranked just as high with his husband.

It was only because of their grandfather, and Albus's father in law, that Asterion and Ophelia were alive today. Draco Malfoy had flourished as a Potions brewer at the encouragement of Harry, and became the Hogwarts Potions Master with Harry alongside him

as Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher.

And when it was Albus and Scorpius's tenth wedding anniversary, eight years ago, he invested heavily into their present.

Draco Malfoy managed to create the very first Life Potion.

It took a year to make, much pilfering from the Hogwarts store cupboard and even more ingredient importing from far flung countries.

It was very expensive and very rare, and Albus and Scorpius had been stunned into silence. They had been given enough for two children.

Albus had been told (in a shudder-inducing conversation he was unlikely to ever forget) that the potion was somewhat of a cross between the Polyjuice potion and the potion that had resurrected Voldemort - in that the potion required a few drops of blood from Scorpius and himself.

And then, eight years ago, a bawling newborn baby had rose out of the potion, and Asterion Malfoy had been born, and the Malfoys had been delivered with a male firstborn yet again. Apparently Lucius Malfoy had been delighted, fearing the line would die out with his grandson.

Three years later, Scorpius and Albus had decided the time was ripe for another child, and the potion was used once more. This time, a beautiful girl was born and Ophelia Malfoy had entranced everyone with her ivory skin and vivid eyes - especially now, having grown, when Scorpius and Albus were occasionally stopped by Scorpius's relatives to be told Ophelia had all the looks and elegance of her great grandmother Narcissa, and thankfully did not resemble She-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named (simpering Astoria Greengrass).

.-.

As more guests floated in through the afternoon, Albus lost count of how many hands he shook; he was too caught up in a happy daze, surrounded by his own perfect, beautiful little family.

When Harry and Draco arrived finally, arm in arm with hair streaked liberally with grey and white respectively (not that one could tell so much with Draco), Albus felt he may burst with contentment as he looked over the grounds at the family who had gathered.

He could easily see Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron, laughing at a joke his Uncle George had made, who was accompanied by the still-striking Aunt Angelina.

His cousins Lucy, Molly, Roxanne and Fred were wandering around somewhere; he was sure he had caught sight of James and his new wife Samira Patil, and that was unmistakably Lily and Lysander and their clan of children-

Teddy and Victoire and their young children Isabelle and Clementine, Louis and his girlfriend, plus countless others...

Albus did not notice when Scorpius silently appeared at his shoulder, also gazing out at the family who had come especially for them. He silently took Albus's hand in his own, and Albus did not need to look down to know their children had joined them, unusually silent.

"Not bad, Potter." he murmured, turning to Albus with a faint smirk, and Albus was sure he was thinking of how their relationship began - no more than two school boys fueled with hatred.

A Slytherin and a Gryffindor who would surely not fall for each other, and have children and grow old together.

But, Albus reflected as he stared into the beautiful grey eyes, it had always been him. He'd always been entranced by these eyes, even if they were just staring at him across a dining hall.

Which was how it has all started, now he came to think of it. At one point he'd been ready to kill this man. And now? Now he'd die for him.

Albus felt his eyes swimming with tears and he saw that Scorpius's were too.

"I love you," he murmured.  
Scorpius smiled a beautiful smile that made Albus's insides melt.

"I love you too." he whispered.

All was well.

_fin._

**Oh wow. Oh wow. What can I say? This is all over and it sounds cheesy but this really has been a part of my life for two months and I'm sad to let it go - you only get one first Fanfiction story and this was mine. I loved thinking up new plots for this and these characters felt familiar to me by the end.**

**Thank you to every single person who has reviewed, whether you were on the very first, tentative chapter or the last. Please continue to review as I read and value them all, and after all reviews are traditionally written after the thing question has been released.**

**But anyway, enough from me. I have two ongoing Harry Potter stories if you want to read more from me, and in all likelihood I will write a sequel or oneshot for this story - if anyone requests one.**

**THANK YOU AND I LOVE YOU ALL.  
greyeyes0**


End file.
